


hands of gold

by ahshhh



Series: -- twinbrook saga [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thieves, Angst, Attempted Murder, Canon deaths, Canon-Typical Violence, Depression, F/M, Fake Character Death, Heavy Drinking, I actually hate myself, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kidnapping, M/M, Mentions of miscarriage, Murder, OOC characters, Please Don't Hate Me, Wedding Planning, dis can't catch a break, dis is an angry mama, fake identification, first holidays, legolas is actually a house wife, legolas is still figuring out how to dad, like a lot, pretty much everyone has kids now, so sorry for this, there are a few unhappy endings, this is really sad in the beginning i'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 49,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahshhh/pseuds/ahshhh
Summary: -- sequel to twinbrook chroniclesIt's been seven years since the events ofTwinbrook Chronicles, everyone has had a rough time with what's happened but now that things have calmed, everyone has moved on. Relationships have flourished and many have failed, but now everyone is a giant tight-knit family.Another sequence of events causes them to feel like they're going back in time, more morales will be tested and more relationships will break.





	1. sigrid and fili

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this mini series is going to start off really freaking sad, i'm so sorry.

**three years later  
**   
sigrid (21)  
fili (21)

Sigrid wished she and Fili could've had a fairy tale ending, but unfortunately three years into their marriage, things started to fall apart. Endless nights of arguing, Iona, their daughter absolutely horrified at her parents fighting. The toddler would hide. The two fought over little things, and ocassionaly money. When they separated, Sigrid had found out she was pregnant with twins. This caused her to be extremely stressed out, Sigrid told Fili and he was somewhat supportive but the man had already moved on which hurt her.

Sigrid was four months along when she lost one of the babies, her whole world fell apart, Bard consoled his eldest daughter. It was a six weeks later that she would lose the other one. Sigrid spiraled into a deep depression, Bard grew worried for his daughter. Not that Bard expected him to be, but Fili was nowhere to be found and didn't even check up on her.

**four years later  
**   
sigrid (22)  
iona (4)

After a year of separation, the divorce was officially final and Sigrid was a mess, and Fili already had another child. That child was never meant to be, Bard had never wanted to murder the Durin boy more then that. Fili had also learned of the loss of the twins, he felt for Sigrid.

Sigrid began to receive therapy, Bard couldn't tell if it was helping her or not. Bard still worried about her, Bain kept a close eye on his older sister. Tilda would try to cheer Sigrid up, Sigrid would push her away unintentionally.

Sigrid had packed everything up and moved to Gondor in hopes of starting over in life, Iona was excited about the new adventure that she and her mom were going to be going on. Sigrid bought a nice two bedroom house for cheap, she was surprised. That was until she found out about all of the repairs that needed to be made to her new home.

**six years later  
**   
sigrid (23)  
iona (5.5)

**Two years** after the separation from Fili, Fili had reached out to her, asking if he could see Iona. Sigrid asked the five and a half year old if she wanted to see daddy, the little girl shook her head and crinkled her nose. Sigrid laughed, she ran a hand through the girl's dirty blonde hair and smiled.

Sigrid had started work as a receptionist at a local business, it had good pay and benefits. Sigrid didn't mind working there, but some of the people were a bit rude.

Tauriel and Kili came to visit for a couple of weeks, Sigrid admitted that it was nice to be around people again. Aki, Iona, and Cuyler all ran around together. The two were hesitant to tell Sigrid that they were expecting another baby, but Sigrid was supportive of them. Sigrid would be lying if she said it didn't sting a little bit, but she was happy to have Iona. The little girl was unfortunately a spitting image of her father and she had a bit of Kili in her as well.

"I'm so fucking sorry about Fili, ma wants to murder him." Sigrid waved off Kili's apology, she smiled sadly at him. "If it makes you feel better, he's not even in his other kid's life."

"How is that supposed to make her feel better, Kee?" Tauriel asked, turning to her husband. Kili shrugged and frowned.

"I don't know.." Kili mumbled, Sigrid smiled and shook her head as she watched all three children play together.

"Has Bard come to see you at all?"

"Not recently, he came last month but he hasn't been back since. He and Thranduil are planning their wedding at the moment, so they've been really busy with that." Sigrid sighed.

The couple nodded and also paid attention to the cousins, Sigrid sighed sadly and chuckled. Tauriel frowned at her life long friend, Sigrid shook her head and wiped away the tears that started falling. Tauriel moved from sitting next to her husband to sitting next to Sigrid, the redhead wrapped her arms around Sigrid. The two women felt weight crashing into them, they looked down to see their kids looking up at them. Iona had a frown on her face.

"Mama, why are you crying?" The little girl asked, her face lit with curiousity, Sigrid smiled at her daughter.

"I'm just tired, sweetie. I didn't get much sleep last night." Iona made a 'o' with her mouth before turning to Aki who was staring at his aunt.

"I'll protect you, Aunt Sigrid! Uncle Fili is mean." Aki stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberry, Cuyler who was sitting on the ground began to giggle and did the same. Soon all three children were blowing raspberries, Sigrid and Tauriel were giggling and Kili had an amused grin on his face. Sigrid stopped laughing when what Aki had said completely processed.

"That's sweet, thank you Aki." Sigrid bent down to give the boy a kiss on the cheek, he smiled widely.

That was the last time that Sigrid and Iona saw Tauriel and Kili until the new Durin baby was born.

**seven years later  
**   
sigrid (24)  
iona (6.5)  
fili (24)

Sigrid never thought she would be staring at her ex husband, the man had aged a bit since the last time she saw him. They were the same age but he had some grey speckled through his hair, Iona stared at her father with an upset look. Fili licked his lips, a wedding ring adorning his hand. Sigrid felt her stomach twist in knots, Bard had accompanied Sigrid to this. Bard was eyeing his ex son in law, the older man still wanted to murder the Durin boy. Dis agreed with Bard, she wanted to ring his neck as well.

"I see you got married." Sigrid said plainly, Fili looked down at the ring, he nodded and then locked eyes with Bard.

"Yeah, I married the mother of my other kid." Fili replied, not tearing his eyes away from Bard. "Nice place you have."

"Thank you." Sigrid mumbled, she started to mess with her hair, Iona was looking at the ground - she hadn't seen her father since she was three. Fili could tell that his daughter was uncomfortable around him, Iona turned to her grandfather who gave her a gentle smile.

"So, Iona. How do you like school?" Fili asked, his voice monotone, Iona shrugged.

"It's okay, I guess. I have lots of friends." Iona replied, Fili nodded.

"What's your favorite subject?"

"Art."

Fili nodded again, Bard stared at Fili, the blonde raised an eyebrow. The elder shook his head and Fili sighed. "Well, it was good seeing you two. I should get going, Vanna is waiting for me. It's our daughters' birthday tonight." Fili stood up and left, Iona got up off the couch and ran over to Bard, she hugged her grandfather.

Sigrid stared blankly at the television, her mind racing. _Vanna_. _Daughters' birthday_.

" _If it makes you feel better, he's not even in his other kids life._ " Sigrid felt tears began to form, she wiped them away before the could cloud her vision anymore. Sigrid stood up, she looked at her father who was rubbing Iona's back.

Those words would haunt Sigrid forever.

***

Fili sat in the driveway of the home he shared with his wife, he had cheated on Sigrid with Vanna. Fili watched Vanna through the window, her black hair in a messy bun on top of her head, she was holding their young daughter. Vanna was smiling and tickling her, Fili looked down and tears immediately spilled from his eyes.

He lost the one thing that made him happy, he fucked up, he threw it all away. Fili hated himself, he lost himself, he knew he was never getting Sigrid back - not even if he and Vanna divorced. Fili took a deep breath, he wiped away the tears and exited his car. Fili saw Vanna look out the window, she smiled and started pointing, their daughter lit up when she saw her daddy outside. Fili entered the house and a happy squeal filled his ears.

"Daddy!" Vanna put their daughter down, she ran into Fili's arms, Fili felt his daughter place her head in the crook of his neck. Fili hugged her. "I missed you!"

"Hi babygirl, I missed you, too. You ready to celebrate your birthday?" The little girl nodded excitedly, Fili smiled and put her on the ground, the little girl ran off. Fili turned to Vanna who walked up to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hungrily. Fili returned the kiss, the two eventually pulled apart and stared at each other.

"Daddy! Look!" The two turned to look at their daughter, she was holding a long haired kitten, the kitten had a pissed off expression on his face.

"Oh, right! My father got her a kitten." Vanna sighed, Fili knew that Vanna hated cats. "Did you ever thank papa?" The small girl nodded, Fili smiled.

"Well, let me go change and we'll head over to your parents." Vanna nodded and Fili headed upstairs, he entered the master bedroom and walked over to his closet, he opened it and looked at the top shelf. There was a shoe box, he pulled the shoe box down off the shelf and opened it, there were pictures of him and Sigrid in high school.

They were at Frodo's house, Sigrid was sitting on his lap and laughing at something that Tauriel had said. Kili was in the background, Sam, Frodo, Merry, and Pippin were all making stupid faces in the foreground - you could see some of the adults in the background. Fili smiled sadly, he flipped to the next picture. It was a selfie that he and Sigrid had taken on the day they went to Rivendell to get married, his heart shattered, she had her hair pinned back and the top of her white dress was visible. Fili had placed a kiss on her cheek, a tear landed on the picture, he flipped to the next picture, it was of Sigrid and Iona on Iona's first birthday. Iona was sitting on Sigrid's lap and she was feeding the baby a tiny piece of cake, Fili was in the background laughing.

He placed the photos on the ground, there was a copy of Iona's birth certificate. Fili sighed sadly, he stared at it. _Iona Margot Durin_.

Fili at this point was crying and the copy of Iona's birth certificate was being coated with his tears, he hated himself. Fili really fucking hated himself.

The blonde placed the birth certificate and the photos back in the box, he stood up and placed the shoe box where it was from, he went through all of his clothes and decided on some khakis and a plaid button down. Fili went back downstairs, Vanna and Aurora were sitting at the table coloring. Vanna smiled and let Aurora down from her chair, the little girl started to talk about everything that she was going to do when they got to Vanna's parents house.

Fili couldn't stop thinking about Iona and Sigrid.

***

It was a month and a half later when Fili showed up at Sigrid's front door, Sigrid was surprised to see him and even more surprised when Fili had entered and shut the door behind him. Fili pinned her against the door and started to kiss her, Sigrid pushed him off.

"What the hell, Fili." Sigrid's question went unanswered as Fili kissed her again, he pinned her arms above her head and Sigrid gave in. Fili kept a hold of both of her wrists as he used one hand to lock the front door.

The kiss was sloppy, teeth and tongue. Fili pulled away, he stared at his ex, Sigrid furrowed her brows.

"What are you doing here?"

"I fucked up."

"What did you do to her?"

"Not her, you. I messed everything up."

"You just expect me to feel bad?"

"Sigrid, I've been thinking.."

"Let me guess, you want me to take you back?"

"Well, no."

Sigrid narrowed her eyes at the man in front of her, she immediately felt disgusted with herself, she wiped her mouth and pushed past Fili. The blonde walked around the couch and stopped in front of her.

"Can we talk about what happened between us?"

"We fought and got divorced, what else is there to talk about, Fee?"

"I cheated on you with Vanna." Sigrid scoffed, Fili frowned. "When you told me about the twins, I cried. I cried every single night. I wanted to leave Vanna, but then she told me she was pregnant - I couldn't leave her. I wanted to come back to you so bad, I missed you. I regretted leaving you, I hated myself, I still hate myself. We made something so great then I went and screwed it all up."

"Fili.."

"No, Sigrid. Everytime I see Aurora, I see Iona, everytime I look at Vanna, I see you. I miss what we made, I miss our life together. I can't stand Vanna, she's a vain, self obsorbed whore. I know she cheats on me when I'm at work, providing for our family. I know because Aurora told me, my own child told me that her mother is sleeping with other men and even women, no child her age should be seeing that or aware of that." Fili's voice broke and Sigrid looked at him with an expression that was unreadable.

"I can't forgive you, Fili. I also can't be with you again, not after what happened. We can be friends, and you can be part of Iona's life, that's it. Don't think that getting me to trust you again will be easy, because not only do you have to gain my trust back, you have to gain the trust of everyone else. My father and your mother want to kill you, quite literally kill you."

Sigrid managed to push past him, Fili stared at the ground before turning to watch Sigrid walk upstairs - she disappeared and never reappeared, Fili sighed.

***

When Fili walked into his house, he stopped dead in his tracks. Vanna was fucking some guy on the couch, her moans filled the air. Fili began to look for any sign of Aurora. "Where the fuck is our child?"

Vanna gasped, she grabbed the blanket that was on the arm of the couch, she covered herself and the guy just sat there. Not even making eye contact with Fili, Fili took a few steps towards the living room, he heard Aurora's voice upstairs, Fili ran upstairs, he burst into her room. "Hi daddy!"

"Aurora, let's go. C'mon, we're leaving."

"Wha? Where?"

"Let's go, right now. Grab whatever essentials you need and let's go."

When Fili emerged from upstairs, the guy and Vanna had clothes on, Fili glared at her as he waited at the bottom of the stairs. Aurora was skipping down the steps, Fili grabbed her hand and led her outisde, Fili stopped before going outside. Fili took off his wedding ring and threw it on the ground. Vanna watched him as he took Aurora and left.

"Daddy, where are we going?"

"Your grandmother's."

***

Dis was sitting on her couch, the house was empty - Tauriel and Kili didn't need her to babysit today and she found herself bored out of her mind. Ever since she retired, she didn't know what to do with herself. Dis went to go take a nap when there was a loud knock on her door, she furrowed her brow and walked over to the door, she opened the door and anger overtook her.

"You asshole."

"Mom, wait." _slap_. Fili hissed, he held his cheek where Dis had slapped him, and before he could say anything, a little girl popped out from behind him. Dis covered her mouth and knelt down in front of the little girl. "Mom this is Aurora, your other grandchild."

"She looks exactly like Thorin."

"That's what I said, too."

"Oh my god." Dis said, her voice shaky, she stared at Aurora who was giving her a concerned look. "You look so much like him..." Dis whispered, she ran a shaky hand down the little girls' face.

"Daddy, what is gramma doing?" Aurora turned to look at Fili, he looked down at his daughter and shook his head.

"Just let her."

"Come inside." Dis said, she stood up and let the little girl waltz past her, she stopped Fili and looked him dead in the eye. "You had a lot of nerve coming here, Filip."

"I'm going to be filing for a divorce from Vanna."

"I don't give a fuck, Filip. You're dead to me." Dis reluctantly let her eldest son inside, he looked around the house and all the memories of being in the house came back to him, he turned to look at his mother who was staring at him. Aurora came around the corner and smiled at her dad and grandmother.

"I like it here." Aurora smiled, Fili chuckled and Dis gave the little girl a gentle smile. "Who is that man in the picture by the couch?"

"That was my uncle Thorin."

"Oh, is he in heaven?"

"Yes sweetgirl, I'm afraid he is." Dis replied before Fili even had the chance to, Fili looked at his mother and turned away. "Right, so, why are you here?"

"I wanted Aurora to be out of the house, Vanna was in the middle of having sex with someone when I get home. Can she stay with you until I figure stuff out?"

Dis sighed, she looked at the little girl, she was examining the house, Dis turned to Fili. "Yes, I'm only doing this for her and not for you."

Fili nodded, he turned to Aurora. "Sweetie, I'm going to go now, okay? I'll be back tomorrow." Aurora nodded, she walked over to Fili and hugged him.

They said goodbye and Fili left, as he exited the house, Tauriel and Kili were walking up the driveway. They stopped dead in their tracks, Aki was at Tauriel's right side and Cuyler on the other, Kili was holding their baby. Fili looked down, Kili handed the baby to Tauriel - Kili walked up to his brother. Fili looked up from the ground and stared at Kili, Kili had a mixture of anger and happiness, he stared at his older brother.

"You fucking dick."

"Hello Kili, how are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Good to hear, Tauriel, you look well." Fili called out, Tauriel nodded.

Dis opened the door and popped her head out. "Oh look, my favorite child." Fili clenched his jaw, he turned to face the door and Aurora popped her head out. Fili heard Kili curse under his breath.

"Holy shit, Fee. Is that Aurora?"

"Yeah."

"She looks exactly like -"

"Like Thorin, I know...I should get going, bye Kili"

Dis, Aurora, Tauriel and Kili all watched as Fili got into his car and left. Kili turned back to look at Aurora, the little girl was a spitting image of Thorin, the raven locks, the blue eyes. "Come on you guys, we're going to make cookies."

Tauriel giggled and led the boys into Dis' house.

***

The first time that Vanna and Sigrid ever met was at Fili's funeral, the two women shared a look. Sigrid wanted to hate Vanna but she couldn't, they sat together, Iona sat next to Sigrid, Aurora next to Vanna. Dis was in front of them, Bilbo was sitting on her right and Kili on her left. Tauriel was sitting on Bilbo's left with the boys, Dis turned to look at Kili, she placed a hand on his and the two shared a look. Dis turned around to look at Sigrid and Vanna, then she stared at Fili's daughters. Iona and Aurora looked at each other, they both stood up and stood in front of their mothers - they shared a hug and it was like watching Fili and Thorin hug each other. The tears began to stream down Dis' face. Sigrid couldn't help but cry as well, Vanna just stared at her daughter embracing her half sister.

During the reception, Kili pulled his mother, Sigrid, and Vanna aside. "Mom, how did Fili die?" The girls and Kili all stared at Dis, she closed her eyes and she began to sob. Sigrid placed a hand on her shoulder, she pulled a piece of paper out of her purse and handed it to Kili. Kili skinned over the paper, tears began to threaten his eyes.

"Fili committed suicide."

Kili furrowed his brow, his older brother killed himself. What she handed him was what they thought was a suicide note but he read it over again. "I don't think he killed himself, mom. There's something we're missing." 

"Was Azog's son ever arrested?" 

Vanna's brows knitted together, she wasn't aware of the Laketown incident or anything else that has happened. 

"No, I don't think so." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't even know...but was he murdered or the other? they'll figure it out in another chapter.


	2. dis (feat. heavy barduil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dis embarks on a new journey in life; living with bard and thranduil. they help her deal with losing fili, and they welcome her into their home. also, they celebrate their first holiday as a new blended family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time jump to the holidays because i wanted to make this set around the holidays because everyone needs emotional holiday chapters. (how many times can i say because?) also this is over the place, sorry.
> 
> this really does feature heavy barduil, i'm sorry that it does.
> 
> also while writing this, i got into the spirit by drinking hot chocolate, listening to christmas music, and using my winter holiday scented candles. let's just say my family judged me pretty heavily as i hummed christmas carols to myself at the dinner table lmao.

****

**seven years later**  
dis (52)

The house was unbearably empty and Dis hated it, oh she hated it so much. Tauriel and Kili had to take care of things in Erebor, a city that was being rebuilt. It's been two months since Fili's funeral and Dis hadn't made any contact with Sigrid or Vanna - she hated Vanna, more than words could even describe. The raven haired woman that pushed her son over the edge or so Dis figured. It wasn't right to blame her though, Kili had a sneaking suspicion that Fili's death wasn't suicide like the note led them to believe.

Kili had brought the note to Dwalin who looked it over, and he looked into Bolg, Azog's son. The young man had indeed not been arrested for his involvement in both incidents. 

Dis hated the silence that surrounded her, she missed the sounds of babies and even the sound of Thorin flipping through the newspaper. Dis missed Bilbo as well, Bilbo had moved to Rivendell a few years ago, but before that hey had been roommates.

Bilbo wanted to leave the place that reminded him of Thorin, the curly haired man missed him as much as Dis did. Dis missed her brothers and her son, she now felt the need to constantly protect Kili from everything. The young man didn't deserve to be exposed to so much death, his father, uncle, and now older brother.

The two little girls that Fili left behind didn't deserve to lose their father, Dis sat on the faded leather couch as she thought of the young girls. Her heart breaking at the thought of them growing up without Fili, not that he was involved in Iona's life anyway.

Dis got up to make herself a cup of tea, she turned on the stove top after putting some water in the kettle. Dis placed the kettle on the top and sat down at the island, she decided to mess around on her phone for a few moments. As Dis was reading her emails, there was a knock on the door. Dis stood up and walked to the front door, she opened it and was presently surprised with who was at the door.

"Hi Ms. Durin! My da wanted to stop by to see how you were doing." Tilda, little Tilda was no longer a child but a teenager. The young girl smiled and looked exactly like Sigrid, loose waves cascading over her shoulders. Dis smiled and covered her mouth, she removed her hand and hugged her.

"Tilda! What a pleasant surprise, come in!" Just as Dis was letting Tilda into the house, Bard appeared - Dis and Bard embraced each other. Bard rubbing Dis' back, the two holding onto each other for a moment before letting go. "Bard..please, come in."

The Bowmans entered Dis' house, Dis closed the door and led them into the kitchen, they all sat at the dining room table. Dis put her hands together and she looked into Bards' eyes, he smiled sadly at her. "Don't give me that look, Bard."

"Dis...we're worried, Sigrid is worried. You haven't talked to her or anyone since Fili's funeral." Bard said, his voice waving a bit, Tilda looked at her father, she frowned. "I just want to make sure that you're okay, you know? You're family."

"I was family."

"Last time I checked, there's a little girl out there with both of our blood...you're family. I don't care that Fili and Sigrid divorced, you're still family."

"How is Sigrid handling this?"

"Don't change the subject, please.."

Dis sighed, she closed her eyes and started to sob, Tilda went from sitting next to her father to sitting next to Dis. Tilda wrapped an arm around Dis' shoulder, Dis took a deep breath before opening her eyes, she looked at Bard. "I'm taking it as well as I can, I've lost so many people Bard...I don't know what to do. I have Kili left and if anything happens to him, then I have no one. I'm scared I'll lose Kili, especially with him off and dealing with Erebor. Soon he and Tauriel will be moving there once it's rebuilt and the businesses open again."

Bard just listened to the woman, the more she went on, the more tears spilled from her eyes. Bard felt for her, he watched as she stood up and wrapped a single arm around herself. A knuckle resting on her lips, she looked at the widower, she frowned. "I'm scared, Bard."

"I know you are, Dis."

"I'm tired of being alone.."

"Come live with Thranduil and I, Bain lives with his girlfriend and we have the room." Dis raised an eyebrow and Tilda gave an enthusiastic nod, the young teen turned and smiled at Dis.

"What? Aren't you going to consult Thranduil about this?"

"Who do you think came up with the idea?"

Dis laughed softly to herself, Thranduil was always a sly one. Dis smiled and shook her head. "I'll think about it."

"Take your time."

***

December had arrived and Dis had taken up Bard and Thranduil on their offer, her old house sold quickly - an eldery couple bought it. Dis had settled into the Bowman household, it was cozy. Thranduil would bake her more goods than she could eat, and for the first time in a long time, she genuinely smiled.

"Alright, Christmas is in a week, and we haven't gotten a tree yet! This is a travesty." Thranduil called out, he pointed to the empty spot in the living room where a tree would fit nicely. "Dis, what kind should we get?"

"We would always get a canaan fir...well when I was a little girl myself. We couldn't have a real tree because Kíli is allergic to the needles." Thranduil smiled wide and looked at Bard, Bard was sitting peacefully in his chair - a mug of hot chocolate in his hand, Bard smiled.

"It's settled then, tomorrow we'll go and find a canaan fir." Tilda cheered, their puppy that they had gotten around the time that Dis moved in, popped his head up and stared at Tilda. Tilda laughed and sat down in front of the dog, he jumped into her lap and curled up. 

The rest of the night was spent sitting and talking while a fake fireplace was on the television, the sound of the fire crackling could be heard. A fat orange tabby cat appeared on the screen, the puppy perked up at the sound of it's meows. Bard laughed and stared at Thranduil with a loving glare.

Dis watched the two lovebirds, her heart happy, but deep down inside was she still hurting.

***

The next morning after Bard and Thranduil had gone to work and Tilda was off at school, Dis had decided to clean up the house a bit. Dis had brought the trash outside, she placed it in the bin and as she headed back towards the house, she stopped and her heart started to flutter. She watched the colorful lights as they stood out against the white snow, her eyes shifted from the lights to the front door where she envisioned a young Fili and Kili smiling and laughing together, Fili had his brother in a tight hug. Her late husband opening the door, the boys hugging their father, he smiled and knelt down in front of his boys. Fili and Kili were laughing at something that he was saying, he got up off the ground and looked at Dis who had tears falling from her eyes.

Of course that was just a memory, and Fili and her husband were no longer here. Dis wiped away the tears and walked back into the house where she was greeted by the puppy, she smiled sadly and picked up the little guy. He began to lick her face, she giggled before hugging him and giving him a gentle kiss on the head. He "helped" her pick up the rest of the house, he stood by her feet as she did the dishes.

When Thranduil and Bard returned home around six in the evening, Dis was taking a nap on the couch, she had a blanket draped over herself and the puppy was curled up on her lap. Bard smiled and adjusted the blanket so it was totally over her. Bard went into the kitchen and started to make some tea. The two worked around each other in silence, a soft yawn and soft steps could be heard. Dis appeared in the archway of the kitchen, both men smiled at the Durin woman.

"Have a nice nap?" Dis smiled and nodded softly, she yawned again and Tilda entered the house - she waved to Bard, Thranduil, and Dis.

"Hi sweetie, go clean up and get changed, we're all meeting Kili and Tauriel for dinner." Bard said, Tilda lit up and ran upstairs to go get dressed, Dis smiled sadly - she hadn't seen Kili since Fili's funeral.

Dis went upstairs to go change as well, she looked in the mirror before going through her closet. Dark circles and puffy eyes were her new look, slightly unkept hair, and sweatpants. Dis turned her head, she raised an eyebrow and sat down at her vanity.

Bard and Thranduil were working with each other in the kitchen, they shared a look once they realized that there wasn't much to do, realizing that Dis had cleaned up while they were gone. Bard sighed and looked at Thranduil. "Do you think she's bored?"

"Probably, the poor woman is retired and Kili never brings the kids around." Thranduil shrugged, looking at Bard. A thick brown brow raised, Bard furrowed his brows as his soon to be husband. "Let's have her help us plan the rest of the wedding, she can be our tie breaker! Maybe try to find her a date?"

"A date? Thran, that's actually not a bad idea...but I think we should wait a while for that. I know her husband has been passed for a while, but she has so many things she still needs to adjust to right now."

Tilda came down the stairs, she was wearing a red velvet longsleeved dress, she had her hair up in a bun - similar to how her mother used to wear her hair. Bard felt himself tearing up a bit.

"Is this too much for dinner?" Tilda asked, Thranduil shook his head and smiled.

"Not at all, darling. We're going to that nice place that Dis likes, it's a surprise." Bard replied, he walked over to Tilda and hugged her, he held onto her for a bit.

"Da, what are you doing?" Tilda asked, she tried to break free of his grasp, but Bard just held on tighter.

"You look so much like your mother and Sigrid. I miss them both."

"You act like she's dead, Da. I texted her and asked her if she's coming to dinner, and she is."

"Shit, text Bain and invite him." Tilda nodded, he looked at Thranduil who had an eyebrow cocked. "And Legolas!"

Thranduil smiled before heading upstairs to change as well, Bard followed suit, but before completely entering the room he shared with Thranduil, he stopped outside of Dis' room - he knocked on the door and a few moments later, the door opened. Bard's jaw dropped a bit.

"You look amazing, Dis. You really do, wow." Dis chuckled, she looked away. "Um, right. I'm gonna go shower and change, then we'll head out." Dis nodded, she joined Tilda downstairs. Bard watched her as she walked down the stairs, Bard smiled to himself and made note that she looked happy.

***

They arrived at the restuarant, Dis was pleasantly surprised - she hadn't been here in a while, they were seated and soon everyone else that they were meeting joined them. One thing that Dis noticed was that the babies weren't with them, she raised an eyebrow at the lack of children.

"No small children?" Thranduil asked, Dis was relieved she wasn't the only one who noticed. Tauriel raised an eyebrow at her father.

"Ada, do you really think this is a good place for babies and toddlers?" Thranduil laughed and shook his head. "I'm surprised Legolas is even allowed here."

Legolas gave his sister a shocked look, he furrowed his brow and rolled his eyes. "Nice to see you too, Tauriel."

Gimli laughed and shook hands with Thranduil and Bard, he walked over to Dis and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Tilda hugged him, once everyone was seated - Bard turned to Dis.

"So, the kids, Thranduil and I were talking." Dis gave him a concerned look, Bard gave her a calm look. "Don't worry, Dis, it's nothing bad. I promise. We were thinking that we could start a new tradition now that you're part of the family, not that you weren't before but. Now that you're living with us, you know? It was brought to our attention that you never had a real christmas tree before so we figured we go and get you one, then we'd go and get hot chocolate and maybe go see _the Nutracker_ at the theater." Dis stared at Bard, tears welling in her eyes.

"We care about you, Dis. We want to see you happy." Dis looked over at Kili who was nodding eagerly, he smiled at his mother and a single tear fell from Dis' eye.

"Ma, I know it's going to be hard for you this year, without Fili. You just got over Uncle Thorin, and that itself was a hard thing for you. We want you to be happy and we want to make this first holiday bearable, we all love you. This is the happiest time of year! This is what Fee would've wanted." Kili said, tears threatening his eyes, Tauriel took a hold of his hand.

"That sounds wonderful, I'm so thankful for all of you. I really am, you guys have been so generous and kind to me, I can't even begin to describe how much I love you all. You guys are my family, and god. I didn't expect to cry tonight." Dis laughed, she wiped away the tears. Bard and Thranduil chuckled, Tilda smiled, and even Sigrid was smiling.

"Dis, you'll always be family to me. I love you, you were the mother figure in my life when I started dating Fili and when we got married. I know I could come to you whenever I needed something, and I know I still can come to you." 

Dis couldn't stop smiling the rest of the night, it was filled with laughter and stories. Even Sigrid was truly smiling, she seemed so carefree and happy. Dis and Sigrid smiled at each other until Bain took a dollop of whipped cream and put it on Sigrid's nose, she swatted his hand as he laughed. Bard rolled his eyes and shook his head, Tilda was energetically telling Gimli about her science project. Gimli recommended things that she could do to potentially make it even better, which Tilda soaked right up. 

They had finally decided to leave about half an hour after everyone finished eating, they all walked into the parking lot and Sigrid pulled Dis aside.

"How're you doing?" Sigrid asked, she wrapped her arms around herself to keep herself warm, Dis smiled.

"I'm doing well, how are you?" Sigrid shrugged, Dis placed both of her hands on Sigrid's shoulders and squeezed, she sighed sadly. "How is Iona?"

"She's doing okay, I got a call from her teacher, she said that Iona was really upset because it was a father daughter breakfast at school. Iona never really cared that Fili wasn't around, at least she never let it be known if she did. I knew about it, and I was hoping to go but I had to work that morning. I asked Da, but he had plans." Sigrid frowned "We both miss him, even though he and I ended on a really bad note, he was my first love and the father of my child. He was her father, even though he was never there the last few years."

Dis hugged Sigrid, the two held each other for a moment, Sigrid finally let go. "I'm planning on stopping by my dad's house later this week, I'll bring Iona and I'll see if Vanna will let me pick up Aurora and bring her." 

"That would be lovely, I'll see you then." Dis and Sigrid said goodbye, Dis watched as Sigrid said goodbye to her father and her siblings - she gave Thranduil a kiss on the cheek. Sigrid disappeared into the snow flurries, Thranduil turned to Dis and Dis walked over.

The night was spent in front of a fire drinking hot chocolate, Dis sharing stories of the boys when they were younger and Bard telling about his holidays growing up in Esgaroth.

***

It was Christmas eve and Dis was panicking, she had yet to get anything for Bard and Thranduil, and the kids. Dis pulled out her phone and sent a text to Tilda.

**DIS** _Want to go last minute shopping with me?_ Dis knew that Tilda would have an idea on what her father and Thranduil would want, not a few minutes went by when Tilda responded saying that she'd be down in a minute.

Tilda, true to her word, was down less than a minute later. Tilda's sandy blonde hair was pulled back into a braid, she was wearing a red cozy sweater and black leggings. "Who are we shopping for?"

"Your dad, Thranduil, you and everyone else." Tilda raised an eyebrow and nodded, she slid her jacket and hat on. Dis did the same, both putting their shoes on at the same time. 

The two both got into Dis' car, Dis started heading towards the strip mall that was about fifteen minutes from them. "So, do you have any idea what your dad and Thranduil might want?"

"I know Da mentioned something about wanting new tools, Bain keeps stealing all of his, I know Thranduil didn't get him tools...because well, it's Thranduil. Thranduil in a hardware store is like...not a good idea." Dis giggled, she tried to imagine Thranduil in a store like that, but she failed. "Thranduil, I'm not really sure what he wants, he never talks about what he wants. Da has tried to get it out of him but he keeps ignoring Da whenever he asks, so I think Dad got him some fuzzy socks and the Starbucks coffee beans he likes or whatever. Da wants to do something else for him. Wait, I know! You can get Thranduil a mug, he keeps stealing all of mine." Tilda crossed her arms and huffed, she then smiled right after. Dis rolled her eyes and smiled.

They arrived at the strip mall, Dis found a parking spot and the two got out of the car. Dis saw a small family owned hardware store, Tilda was looking at it as well. The two shared a look before walking in together, Tilda skipped up to the front, she smiled at the guy behind the counter. The man stared at her, unamused, Tilda flashed him her best smile. "Hi sir, my...mom and I are looking to get a last minute tool kit for my dad, which one would you recommend?"

"The 40 piece set, only because it's the last one we have left. It's over there." The man droned on, Tilda turned and nodded. Tilda went and grabbed the tool kit, she brought it to the front. The man checked them out.

"Have a good day, sir."

"Yep."

Dis and Tilda left the hardware store, Dis looked at Tilda with a curious expression. "Mom?"

"What? Would 'hey sir, this lady that my dad asked to move in with us and I are looking to get my dad a tool kit' have been any better?" Tilda asked with a smile, Dis laughed and shook her head. "Oh, there's a pottery store over there! They make mugs. I know because I got Sigrid a mug there a few years ago for mothers day." 

Dis put the toolkit in the car before heading into the pottery store, Tilda was already looking at mugs when Dis walked in. Dis could see Tilda deep in thought, her eyes darting between mugs. It didn't take the duo long to find the perfect mug for Thranduil, they grinned as they walked out of the pottery store and they quickly found gifts for everyone else. Dis even managed to sneak a bracelet that Tilda had been looking at into her pile while being cashed out at the jewelry store. 

Dis and Tilda started to head home when Tilda recommended that they stop to get hot chocolate for everyone at a local cafe. Dis agreed and they made the short drive to the cafe, when they entered, cinnamon and mint attacked their noses. Tilda took a deep breath in as she skipped up to the counter, she smiled at the boy behind the counter.

"Hi! Can I get a large cinnamon hot chocolate, a large hazelnut hot chocolate, a mint hot chocolate, a lavender hot chocolate, a gingerbread hot chocolate, a salted caramel hot chocolate, and a white chocolate hot cocoa. Those are mediums, and can I also get three small regular hot chocolates. And Dis, what about you?" Dis just blankly stared at Tilda before snapping back into reality, Dis smiled.

"I'll have a medium raspberry hot chocolate." The boy nodded and wrote down the large order, the boy gave Tilda the total, Dis went to pull out her card but Tilda was handing him some money. Dis raised an eyebrow at the Bowman girl, she smiled at her and they sat down to wait for their order. "That was a lot of hot chocolate."

"Da texted me saying that everyone was coming over and spending the night, so I thought it was perfect to surprise them with hot chocolate! I remembered they all liked certain flavored hot chocolate, so." Tilda shrugged and smiled. "I also like buying hot chocolate because my mom and I used to go and get hot chocolate when I was little. I remember that much." Tilda's expression changed from one of nostalgia to sadness, Dis frowned.

Dis had remembered hearing Bard say that Tilda was around three or four when Margot passed away, they were playing in the front yard and Bard had gone to pick up Bain and Sigrid from school and he came back to a screaming Tilda, an ambulance and half the neighborhood in his front yard. Margot was already gone by the time the ambulance had arrived, Bard was absolutely stunned and horrified. He sheltered the two older kids, and one of the neighbors was holding and trying to calm Tilda down. 

Dis heard Tilda's name be called out, Tilda and Dis stood up and grabbed the trays of drinks and brought them to the car. Once they were secure in the car, they headed home. 

***

They arrived home to a full house, they placed the drink trays on the kitchen island and Tilda smiled. "Guys, come and grab your hot chocolates, I ordered everyone's favorites, but you can fight someone if you want a different flavor. The raspberry one is off limits, though!" Tilda called out, she grabbed her hot chocolate and handed Dis' hers. 

Thranduil came in from the garage door, he raised an eyebrow and grabbed two of the drinks. He smiled at Dis and winked, Dis rolled her eyes and walked into the living room, everyone was lounging around. Bard and Thranduil were sprawled out on one of the couches, the puppy at Thranduil's feet. Bain, his girlfriend, and Gimli were sitting on another couch - Dis felt someone touch her on the shoulder. It was Legolas.

"Hi Dis." Legolas said, he placed a kiss on her cheek before sitting down, Dis raised an eyebrow and chuckled. Bard finally looked up, he grinned.

"Guess what we're doing tonight!" Bard said very enthusiastically, Dis shrugged. "Finally getting our asses in gear and decorating this damn tree." Bard motioned to the bare tree that had been sitting in the corner for a while, Dis laughed.

"Well, that'll be fun." Dis said, a giant smile on her face, Tilda came down the stairs.

"I want to put the angel on top!" Tilda said as she she snuck past Dis - the puppy saw Tilda and ran over to her. The two sat down together in front of Sigrid who was on her phone, her brows furrowed together. "Sigrid, want to help me put the angel on?" Sigrid snapped to reality and she stared down at Tilda who was at her feet, petting the puppy.

"Yeah, sure." Sigrid smiled, Tilda smiled as well - Bard gotten up, he walked past Dis and draped a blanket over her shoulders.

"Where's Tauriel and Kili? Sigrid, did they say if they were on their way yet?"

Thranduil asked, he pulled his phone out just to check to see if they were on their way.

"I think they were picking up the boys from Arwen and Aragorns." Sigrid replied, Thranduil nodded and put his phone away. Bard came back into the living room, he was eating a Christmas cookie - Thranduil shook his head.

"Already eating the cookies, huh?" Thranduil joked, Bard smiled and took another bite of the cookie.

"Christmas cookies are the best, man." Bard said inbetween bites, Thranduil rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath.

The door opened and babbling could be heard, everyone turned to see an exasperated Tauriel holding a car seat, and holding Aki's hand. Aki had tears streaming down his face, Kili was behind her with Cuyler in his arms. "I didn't want to leave!" Aki says, Tauriel sighed and looked down at her son.

"I know sweetheart, but we're seeing Grandpa. Don't you want to see Grandpa? And look, Grandma!"

Dis waved to Aki who seemed to light up at the sight of her, Aki ran over to her and hugged her enthusiastically. Tauriel took a deep breath, and they walked into the living room. "Hi everyone." Tauriel said with a chuckle, she seemed relieved that the boy had stopped crying.

Everyone said hi back to Tauriel and after Aki saw Dis, he ran over to Thranduil and crawled onto his lap. Thranduil laughed and ran a hand through Aki's hair, Tauriel turned to Sigrid. "Where's Iona?"

"Oh, she's upstairs taking a nap. Mikael wore her out." Sigrid turned to Legolas and Gimli who both had smug looks on their faces.

"Hey, he is an energetic little boy, okay?" Gimli chuckled, he looked at Legolas who was nodding. "Also, we're not the one who fed him like three cookies and some chocolate candy." Gimli looked at Thranduil who threw his hands in the air.

"I have no idea to what he is referring to." Thranduil said, he smiled and continued to have his grandson in an embrace.

Everyone talked amongst themselves for a moment, Iona appeared, she was holding Mikael's hand. Legolas smiled at his son, he motioned for Mikael to come to him but Mikael ran straight to Gimli and was motioning for Gimli to pick him up. Bard burst out laughing, Sigrid couldn't help but laugh as well. Bain was trying to keep himself from laughing.

"Alright, listen, bud." Legolas said in a funny stern voice, he pointed a finger at Mikael who grabbed it and smiled. "Listen, I get it, you love him. But I'm your dad, too!"

"Ma!" Mikael said, reaching for Legolas - Bain absolutely lost it as Gimli handed Mikael to Legolas. Mikael was beeming brightly, Legolas was torn between laughing and crying.

"Ma? I mean, close enough." Legolas joked, Iona gave Dis a hug before going over to Sigrid. All of the kids were curled up with someone, Tilda looked like she was about to nod off.

"Oh! Bard and I finally set a date for the wedding" Thranduil said excitedly, causing Tilda's eyes to snap open. Everyone just stared at Thranduil. "April 6th!"

Everyone let out happy sounds, Bard smiled and looked at Thranduil - Thranduil placed a kiss on Bard's lips, Tilda made a gagging sound causing Bard to chuckle. Bard turned to Dis. "Wait, Dis, I have two questions for you."

Thranduil started nodding enthusiastically, a small grin appearing on his face. 

"One, would you want to help us plan the rest of the wedding? And two, would you be my best woman?"

"Wait, I was going to ask the same thing!" Dis burst out laughing, Thranduil gave Bard a look of betrayal. "This is what I get for telling you I was going to do that. Fine, Tilda, will you be my best woman?"

"Yes!" Tilda said, both Tauriel and Legolas gave their father offended looks, Thranduil stuck his tongue out at them.

"Yes, I will help you guys plan the rest of the wedding and Bard, I would be honored to be your best woman."

Things were finally falling into place for everyone, Dis especially. 

***

When dinner time rolled around, Bard had ordered a few different pizzas - he explained to Dis that this was the Bowman family tradition instead of having some fancy meal. Thranduil said that they would have brunch on Christmas. Bain and his girlfriend went to go pick up the pizza, Bard got plates out and various drinks. Tilda was with Mikael, he kept waddling his way over to her - Tilda would catch him and spin him around, the little boy giggling crazily. Legolas and Gimli smiling widely at their son.

Bain and his girlfriend arrived, everyone gathered into the dining room to eat, the kids were given their plates and sat down. Everyone else got their food and they all talked amongst themselves, Dis staying to herself as she watched everyone talking and laughing together. Dis felt happy to be in a good spot, she may have lost Fili but everyone was helping her heal.

The rest of the night was spent terribly singing Christmas carols and decorating the tree. 

***

"Grandma! Grandmaaa!" Dis' eyes opened, she saw Iona, Cuyler, and Aki all on top of her; Dis smiled and wrapped her arms around Cuyler, placing kisses all over his face. "Grandma, come on! It's time to open presents!"

Dis let the kids pull her out of bed, she followed them downstairs where everyone was sitting around laughing. Dis noticed that she was the last one up, she blushed. "Sorry to keep you all waiting"

"It's all good!" Tilda exclaimed, everyone agreed, Dis took a seat next to Kili. Kili placed his head on his mother's shoulder, Tilda went upstairs as Bard started talking to Thranduil, their conversation drowning between the others talking to each other. Tilda came rushing back down with an evelope that had Thranduil's name written on it. "Here, Thran!"

Thranduil looked over Tilda, she handed him the envelope, he gave it a curious look but he opened it and pulled out what was inside. It was a hand written letter, he smiled and started reading it. As he progressed with the reading, tears spilled from his eyes. Thranduil put the letter down and he smiled at Tilda.

Everyone smiled as Thranduil pulled Tilda into a loving hug, Legolas and Tauriel stared at each other. Thranduil whispered something into Tilda's ear, she nodded and laughed and a soft crying sound could be heard.

Dis went into the kitchen to go make herself some coffee, she felt someone put their hand on her shoulder - she turned around and saw Kili, Kili had a small box with a bow on top. Kili handed Dis the box, she took it and opened it. Dis raised a curious eyebrow before looking at Kili. "What is it?"

"It's a key to a condo that's yours in Erebor, for when you want to go get away or whatever. We have a few hundred people already, there. We'll officially be moving there in a few weeks, but for now we're still around here. Just promise me that you'll use it often." Kili smiled, Dis chuckled and nodded. "I miss Fili, mom."

"I do, too."

"Um, Dwalin got back to me today, they looked into his death a bit more. They believe that Bolg was responsible for his death, and they're afraid he might come after me if they can't find him quick enough. I guess they also might be releasing Azog soon."

Dis froze, she went pale, Kili gave her a concerned look. "Ma, I don't know what's going to happen if that's true. They only just arrested him for murdering Thorin. I'm sorry to drop all of this on you today, Dwalin told me to not delay with the information."

"It's fine, Kee. Thank you for telling me. We should get back to everyone." Kili nodded and they all walked back out to the living room, the rest of the morning was spent sitting around and opening the gifts that they received. Thranduil and Bard constantly cracking jokes, Dis rolling her eyes and smiling wide.

She was happy, she was happy because this was her new family, her new blended family. Dis still felt something missing because of Fili not being around, but she found it easier to get through the holiday thanks to Bard and Thranduil. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bard and thranduil will still get their own chapter (obviously) but i just wanted to include them in this since they are now a huge part of dis' life. also they had to jump through hoops just to get where they are at this point in the story lol also, it won't be revealed what tilda asked thranduil in the letter until their chapter, but you could probably also guess what it is.


	3. barduil, part one. (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bard and thranduil's journey to their current situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> The beginning part goes into detail about a miscarriage, you can skip over that if you want, the *** signaling a new part will be bolded for that particular chapter. 
> 
> Also, this chapter features NSFW content :-) I decided to cut their chapter into two parts because I didn't want to write too much and there's still so much that has to happen. Things seem so dandy, but oh man.

**three years later**  
bard (49)  
tilda (11)  


Bard woke up to the sound of glasses breaking, he sighed, he looked at the time. It was well past noon, he rubbed his face and stared at his ceiling for a few minutes before deciding to get up. Bard had forced himself out of bed, he sauntered over to his window, he rolled the blinds up and frowned when he saw the snow falling. Bard yawned and stretched, he went over to his bedside table and grabbed his phone, seeing if he had any new messages. Bard had stayed with Sigrid for most of the night and early morning, coming home at four in the morning. Bard was thankful, he slid his phone in the pocket of his pajama pants as he made his way downstairs. For some reason, the sight of a messy kitchen and a flour covered Tilda didn't phase him anymore. Bard walked into the kitchen, he ruffled Tilda's hair and went to make himself some coffee. Tilda was reading a cook book, her tongue sticking out to her side, her brows furrowed as she read the directions. Bard pulled out a k-cup for their keurig and stuck it in the machine, he pulled a mug out and put it under. He pressed what size he wanted and waited for his cup to be brewed, he turned to Tilda and gave her a curious look.

"What are you doing, Til?" Bard asked, leaning over her shoulder, he wasn't sure which recipe she was trying to make.

"I want to make cookies for Sigrid." Tilda mumbled, a hint of frustration evident in her voice, she turned to Bard. "I don't know what kind she likes, though."

"I belive it's sugar cookies, doll." Bard ran a hand through Tilda's hair before taking his cup of coffee and sitting down at the coffee table - he noticed that Tilda had brought in the newspaper, he grabbed it and started reading.

As Bard lazily flipped through the newspaper, Tilda was busy in the kitchen, he glanced at her. He really needed to get her into culinary classes, she was constantly baking something or making Bard dinner. All of it was surprisingly good, too. Bard turned his attention back towards the newspaper, he continued to flip through when he stopped and a headline caught his attention.

**GLORFINDEL CALA'QUESSIR ARRESTED**

"Hmph." Bard mumbled, his eyes skimming the article, all he could comprehend was something about treason and fugitive. What stuck out to him was Thranduil's name, Thranduil was speaking out against Glorfindel. For some reason that made Bard grin, he chuckled and closed the newspaper before standing up and going to check on Tilda.

Tilda pouring the cookie mix onto a freshly sprayed tray, she looked at Bard who was now sitting at the kitchen island. Bard was staring at her, curious. Tilda stuck her tongue out and Bard chuckled, he sighed and leaned back against the bar stool.

"Did you do all your homework for when you go back to school?" Bard asked, Tilda was busy putting the cookies in the oven - she turned to Bard and nodded.

"Yes, I also did the extra credit packet that I received. I worked on that last night." Bard smiled and nodded his head, he felt his phone buzz. Bard pulled his phone out of his pocket, he saw he had a text from Sigrid. It was just a reminder that she had a doctors appointment coming up soon, he sent her a quick text back before putting his phone on the counter.

Bard stood up and decided to go take a shower, he walked into the bathroom and closed the door. He turned the water and as he was waiting for the water to warm up, he stripped himself of his clothes. Bard felt the water and got in, he grabbed his soap and starting scrubbing the nights dirt off of him. Bard sighed happily when he stood directly under the water, it felt good against his skin. Bard rinsed the soap and did a quick shampoo of his hair, after rinsing the shampoo out he got out of the shower. Bard wrapped a towel around his waist and decided to towel dry his hair. Bard sloppily wrapped a towel around his dark locks, he yawned and walked into his bedroom and changed into fresh clothes.

Bard walked back downstairs and saw Tilda on his phone, she had a concerned look on her face. Tilda was nodding, she turned and saw Bard, she ran over to him and handed the phone to him. Bard began to panic, thinking it was Sigrid and something had happened.

"Sigrid?"

"No, this is Tauriel." Bard froze, he hadn't spoken to Tauriel or Legolas in three years. Bard stood there, unsure of what to say, he wanted to hang up but he didn't. "I didn't know who else to call, but Ada's is in the hospital. Bard, they think he's not going to make it, it's pretty bad."

Bard felt his heart sink, he sat there, still frozen. Tilda was at his side, giving him a hug, Bard kissed the top of her head and just stared at idly a the ground.

"Um, wh- what happened?" Bard asked, his voice soft, Tauriel sighed.

"I can't tell you over the phone, I might be bugged. I'll find a way to contact you, okay? I have to go, though. Goodbye Bard." The line went dead, Bard furrowed his brow and put his phone down. Bard just sat there, unsure of what to think or feel.

His phone rang again, he looked down at it, it was Sigrid. Bard quickly answered the phone. "Sigrid, what's wrong honey?"

"Da..there's so much blood, so much. Help me, please." Bard shot up, he motioned for Tilda to stay at the house, Bard put on his shoes, Bard raced out the door.

*******

He had gotten to Sigrid's in record time, he pushed the door open and called out for his daughter - he found her in the bathroom, her pants soaked with blood. Sigrid's face was tear streaked, she was leaning up against the sink. "Da, is the baby going to be okay?"

Bard knelt down beside Sigrid, he moved a strand of sweaty hair out of her face, he frowned and shook his head. "I don't think so, baby, I don't think so. Let's get you out of here, yeah?"

Bard helped Sigrid to her feet, he brought her upstairs to the bathroom there, he helped clean her up before changing her. After getting her into clean clothes, he brought her to the hospital. Sigrid had a solemn expression on her face the whole car ride, her eyes were red and puffy. Bard had never seen his daughter so broken before.

***

"I'm sorry Ms. Bowman, but you did in fact lose the other baby." Sigrid just stared at the wall, no emotion coming from her face. Bard held onto her hand, his thumb grazing over it. Bard thanked the doctor, the doctor gave him a sad nod before leaving the room. Bard looked down at Sigrid, who was still void of any emotion, he sat down in the chair next to the bed. Bard still had a hold of her hand.

"Da, will it ever get easier?" Her voice was raspy, the sadness flowing through her.

"One day, it will, but it will take a long time before it does."

The tears started streaming down Sigrid's face, she began to sob, Bard wrapped his arms around her. Just six weeks prior, she had lost the one twin, and now she had lost both of them.

Bard once again stayed with Sigrid until the early morning when he was finally kicked out, he was reluctant to leave but he left much to his chagrin. When he left, Sigrid was soundly sleeping. Bard reached the parking lot, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent Fili a text message.

**TO:** FILI  
_I just wanted to let you know that Sigrid miscarried again, I would really appreciate it if you went and saw her. I know you really don't care, but she needs as much support as she can get, so it would be nice if you could pretend for one second._

The separation had been hard on Sigrid and then the first miscarriage, his daughter's whole world had completely crumbled right in front of his eyes. Bard rubbed his face, he walked to his car and got in. When Bard got in his car he started bawling, he rested his head against the steering wheel.

Ten minutes went by, he had stopped crying a few minutes before, he just sat in his car. Bard wiped away any tears that were still there, he started his car and drove home.

When he got back home, Tilda was asleep on the couch, Bard sighed and walked over to her. Bard picked her up bridal style and carried her upstairs, he placed her in her bed and covered her with her blankets. Bard looked down at her and he felt himself get emotional, Tilda and Sigrid looked the same when they slept. Bard placed a gentle kiss on Tilda's forehead, he left and closed the door on his way out. Bard walked into his own room, he stripped out of his clothes and quickly fell asleep.

The images of the blood and Sigrid leaning over the sink plagued his sleep that night, he kept tossing and turning, worrying about Sigrid. He worried about her wellbeing and how her mental state would be after this.

Bard woke up the next morning, he looked at the clock, it was 9:10. He got himself out of bed, he changed into some clothes and went downstairs where Tilda was keeping herself busying by drawing. Bard stopped in front of her.

"Want to go with me?" Tilda looked up from what she was doing, she raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to go see Sigrid, they most likely won't let you in to see her but it'll be nice."

Tilda nodded, she put away her stuff, she went into the kitchen and came back out with a brown paper bag. "These are the cookies for her, I hope they'll make her feel better."

***

As Bard had guessed, they didn't let Tilda in to see Sigrid, wbut they did let Bard sneak the cookies in. Bard knocked on Sigrid's door, she was sitting up, she didn't even react to the knock.

"Hey kiddo, Tilda baked you cookies, your favorite." Bard said, he slowly walked over to Sigrid. He placed the cookies on a table, he sat down in a chair next to her; Sigrid looked at him.

"They said I lost a lot blood." Sigrid frowned "I didn't lose as much blood when I lost the first baby."

Bard looked down at the ground, he played with the sleeve of his jacket, he looked back up at Sigrid. "It happens."

The two sat in silence, there was a gentle knock on the door, a nurse poked her head in and then she disappeared and then she reappeared with Tilda by her side. "I'm sneaking her in"

Tilda was hesitant to approach, but Bard motioned for her to come closer, Tilda did. Tilda looked at Sigrid and looked as if she was about to cry, Sigrid gave her a small smile in hopes of reassuring her.

"It's okay, Til. I'm fine." Sigrid said, Tilda's face relaxed a bit. "So, you made me sugar cookies?"

Tilda smiled and nodded her, she turned and saw the bag, she grabbed the bag and opened it. Sigrid smiled, she reached her hand into the bag and took one, she took a bite and watched Tilda as she beamed brightly.

"They're very good, thank you." Tilda nodded enthusiastically, Sigrid finished the cookie and sighed. "Did you tell Bain I was here?"

"I didn't, I didn't want to worry him, especially with it being exam time and stuff. Do you want me to?" Sigrid shook her head, she played with the hospital band.

They sat in silence, Sigrid pursed her lips and played with her hair, it was in a messy braid, she looked at Bard and raised an eyebrow.

"I heard some of the nurses talking about this patient, he came in a few days ago, he was shot four times. Twice in the stomach, one in the leg and once in the shoulder. They say he's not going to make it." Bard frowned at the story that Sigrid just told him, he watched her brow furrow. "It's Thranduil, da."

Bard just stared at Sigrid, Bard felt Tilda curl up to him, her face buried in his neck. Bard's heart was racing, he felt sick, really sick.

"You should go see if you can see him. I know Legolas and Tauriel have been in and out of here the past few days. I have Tilda here to keep me company, I won't be mad."

"Tauriel called me yesterday, moments before you called me." Bard said, it was now his turn to be void of emotions.

"Da, go see him. I'm not asking you, I'm telling you." Sigrid murmured, Bard looked over at Sigrid and frowned. "Go, now."

Bard got up, he walked past the waiting room and he found a receptionst desk, he sighed. "Where is Thranduil Oropherion located?"

The receptionist looked at her computer, she pulled up a page and looked back up at Bard. "He's in the ICU on the green floor, room 412. His children requested that only family visit him though, are you family?"

"Sort of. No, not really. Have his kids come through at all today?"

"Yes, his son and son in law are here right now." Bard nodded and thanked the woman, he took a deep breath as he found the elevators. He felt guilty for leaving Sigrid, even though she basically kicked him out.

***

Bard had arrived on the green floor, and he found the ICU pretty quick. Bard found himself in the waiting room, his stomach in knots. Was he going to wait here until Tauriel arrived? Or until Legolas emerged from Thranduil's room? Bard was debating on just going back to Sigrid's room, he was so torn. He started heading towards the elevators when he heard a familiar voice.

"Bard?" Bard spun around and saw Gimli, he had a sorrowful look on his face. Bard walked towards Gimli, and when he approached, Legolas appeared. The young blonde had a surprised expression on his face, his puffy eyes widened. Legolas was speechless, Bard waved awkwardly.

Legolas surprised both himself and Bard, he engulfed Bard in a hug, Legolas started crying on Bard's shoulder. Bard frowned and hugged Legolas back, he soothed him. Bard and Legolas held onto each other for what seemed like forever, Legolas finally let go and gave Bard a sad look. "He's really not doing well, Bard."

"I know, Tauriel called and then Sigrid told me what happened...she overheard some nurses talking about him." Legolas frowned even more.

"Sigrid is here?"

"Um, yeah...she, um..miscarried again." Bard's voice broke, Legolas squeezed Bard's shoulder. Bard blinked the tears away, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Um, I know you guys only want family to see him...but could I see him?"

"Oh, yeah, of course. We only said that so someone else couldn't come see him." Bard nodded, Legolas led him to Thranduil's room. Legolas grabbed Bard's arm before he fully walked in, he frowned. "Listen, it's bad, it's really bad. Just a warning."

Bard gave him a quick nod, he attempted to prepare himself before walking into the room. Bard closed his eyes as he walked in, he opened them when he knew he was in. Bard opened his eyes and everything fell apart, he slowly approached Thranduil.

"Thranduil..." Bard whispered, he held his hand for a second before frowning and leaving the room quickly.

Legolas and Gimli were waiting in the waiting room, Bard rushed past them towards the elevators. Bard ignored Legolas as he called out Bard's name. 

***

The nurse had stopped by to tell Sigrid that she was going to be discharged soon and to give Tilda some stuff to keep her entertained, Bard came into Sigrid's room. Sigrid and Tilda shared a look, Tilda frowned when Bard wiped away any tears that he had coming from his eyes.

"Da..."

Bard was just shaking his head, he looked at Sigrid who was frowning, Bard kept shaking his head and quiet crying would be heard coming from him. Tilda wrapped her small arms around him.

Bard felt the same pain that he felt when his wife died, the memories came rushing back to him. How a young Sigrid held him in an attempt to console him, except this time it was Tilda.

Bard Bowman thought that he lost the second person that he had ever loved.

**three years later**  
thranduil (46)  
legolas (21)  
tauriel (20)  


It was a miracle that Thranduil had managed to pull through, he woke up almost three weeks after his attempted murder. His blue eyes fluttered open and the first thing he saw was Legolas and Tauriel, Legolas rushed out of the room and Tauriel rushed to Thranduil's side.

"Ada, you're awake."

"B..Bard..." Thranduil whispered, it was broken. Tauriel stared at her father, her heart sinking. Legolas and a doctor appeared, Tauriel pulled Legolas out of the room.

"Did Bard see him?" Tauriel asked, Legolas bit his lip and nodded. "Legs, why didn't you tell me?"

"We thought he wasn't going to make it, Tauriel."

Tauriel frowned, the siblings walked back into their father's room, the doctor was talking to Thranduil. Thranduil was like a zombie, the doctor turned to them and sighed. "He's doing well, he's talking, not full sentences but he keeps saying Bard, does that mean anything to you guys?"

Tauriel and Legolas looked at each other, they went on to tell the doctor all about the complicated past with Bard. The doctor nodded and let them have sometime with Thranduil.

***

Thranduil had been home for three months, he was doing alright, he was bored out of his mind. Tauriel requested that he do nothing, he would grumble angrily to himself whenever she told him that. Thranduil would take short walks in the woods near Tauriel and Kili's house, and that would trigger a painful memory for him.

_His long legs carried him as far as he could, he ran through the rugged terrain. The voices shouting, calling his name, taunting him. He ran into a wooded area, he pushed past anything that got in his way. He didn't hear the heavy footsteps that followed him, but he did hear the gunshots and he felt the sensation that came with them. Thranduil let out a scream as he was struck in the shoulder, there was another gunshot, he fell to the ground and the same pain traveled to his leg. His breathing was heavy, tears streaming down his face. Thranduil saw a dark figure looming over him, he closed his eyes and two more gunshots filled his ears, the pain was now in his stomach, he felt his stomach and all he could feel was warmth. The smell of iron began to invade his nostrils, his senses were going through an overload._

He didn't remember the events that led up to him getting shot, but he was told he was being hunted and that someone wanted to purposely kill him. Thranduil wasn't sure who he had pissed off to have that happen, but he assumed it had to be somebody pretty powerful.

Thranduil found himself not knowing what to do and that caused him to relive that memory constantly, and every little sound haunted him. Thranduil had trouble sleeping and it was obvious, his dark circles and his lack of care proved it.

**four years later**  
bard (50)  
tilda (12)  


Bard grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge, it was the middle of summer and it was hotter than hell outside. Bard sighed happily after taking a few big gulps of the refreshing liquid, he walked into the backyard and watched Tilda as she was carefully moving things from the patio to the middle of the backyard. Bard raised an eyebrow.

"Til, what are you doing?"

"I'm making a fort." Tilda said, Bard nodded and shrugged, he walked back in the house. It was late afternoon and he decided to start prepping somethings for dinner.

Bard put some water into a pot and started to boil it, he pulled his phone from his pocket and he read over his emails as he waited for the water to boil. Once it was boiling, he poured some noodles into it, Bard figured he would make a pasta salad to go with whatever they had for dinner. As the pasta was cooking, Bard took out some vegetables and started chopping those up, he put them in a bowl and then he grabbed some italian dressing and mixed the dressing with the chopped vegetables. Bard let that sit in the fridge until the pasta was ready, once the pasta was ready, he drained all the water from it and put that in a fresh bowl. Bard took the vegetables and dressing out and mixed that in with the pasta. Bard was proud of his handy work, he smiled before putting the pasta salad back into the fridge so it could cool and be ready by dinner time.

Bard walked out into the backyard, he saw that Tilda was successful with making her fort. He walked over to what he assumed was the entrance, he put his hand on the entrance and squatted down, he poked his head in.

"Hey, can I come in?" Bard asked, looking around, it was a pretty impressive fort.

"Yeah, sure." Tilda said, Bard crawled in, he sat on the ground with his legs crossed. Bard looked up at the 'ceiling' - thre was a surprising amount of room in her fort. "What do you think?"

"Surprisingly cozy...hey, you want to camp in here tonight?" Bard asked, Tilda's face lit up at the idea of camping, she nodded and Bard smiled. Bard ruffled Tilda's hair. 

Tilda and Bard sat in Tilda's fort, talking about random things before they crawled out when they got hungry.

"Hey da, since we're camping, can we cook hot dogs over the fire pit?" Tilda asked, she grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl. Bard tilted his head and shrugged.

"Not a bad idea, yeah, we can." Bard walked out into the garage, he came back in with a pack of hot dogs and some marshmallow sticks. Tilda excitedly followed Bard outside, Bard set the hot dogs and marshmallow sticks on the patio table. Bard went to the side of the house and pulled the fire pit onto the patio, he went back inside to grab a lighter. Bard came back out and Tilda had gotten a fresh log from the shed, she had a giant smile on her face.

Tilda placed the log in the middle of the fire pit, Bard put a small amount of gasoline on the log, he put the top to the pit over it so the fire could simmer a bit. Tilda and Bard both took a seat, the sun was starting to set and Bard sighed happily.

"We're going to have so much fun, I can't wait." Bard smiled at his daughter, once the fire had gone down enough, the two started to cook their hot dogs.

About two hot dogs later for Tilda and three hot dogs later for Bard, they both laid under the stars. Tilda pointed out the little dipper, and Bard just listened to her spew out random facts about the solar system. Bard would be lying if he said he wasn't proud of his little girl.

Bard went into the house and got heaps of blankets and pillows, he came back out and they spent the rest of the night in Tilda's fort.

***

A few days later, Bard had gone into work, he had gotten a job at a vet's office. They had him work with the vets, writing down stuff in the animals files for them. Bard yawned as he waited for the doctor's next appointment to enter the room, he was sitting on the chair with his back facing the door. He heard the sound of nails against the lineloum floor, he heard the pet and it's owner enter the room, Bard turned around while staring at the pet's file. "Gil-galad, rig-" Bard looked up and his heart skipped a beat.

"Hi Bard."

"Thranduil.." Bard whispered, the vet walked in shortly after Thranduil had. The vet greeted both Thranduil and his dog, the dog was limping, he refused to put any weight on his leg when he stood.

Thranduil kept his eyes locked on Bard, answering all questions that the vet had. Bard was trying to focus on what the vet was saying but he found it hard with Thranduil burning holes in the back of his head.

The vet felt Gil-galad's paw, the dog whined and pulled his paw away. The vet had Bard help him, Bard held onto the young dog while the vet examined the dog, Bard looked at Thranduil who had an unreadable expression on his face. Bard turned away and looked down at the dog, the vet found the problem. 

"He has a few thorns stuck in his paw, this should be fairly simple. He should go back to being himself after these are removed." The vet said, he grabbed some gloves and slipped those on, he washed Gil-galad's paw with warm water and disinfectent soap. He took some pre-sterilized tweezers and began to remove the thorns from Gil-galad's paw, the dog would whimper and Bard would calm him down - he stroked the dog's soft fur. Once all the thorns were removed, the vet washed the area again before wrapping it. "You can take the dressing off in a few hours, but he should be alright now. If he's still not eating or if he's still being lethargic, give us a call. Bard here will help you set up your next visit, I do believe he is due for shots in a few months."

The vet left Bard and Thranduil alone, they just stared at each other, Bard went over to the computer and pulled up the schedule.

"So, a few months, um..that'll be November, so we have a date for the 10th at 9 AM?" Bard turned his head so he could see Thranduil, Thranduil nodded and Bard set the appointment. Bard wrote down the information on a card and handed it to Thranduil, their fingers brushed and Bard felt his heart skip a beat again.

Thranduil couldn't tear his eyes away from Bard, his dark eyes and his raven hair seemed familiar...seemed like home. Bard rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, Thranduil snapped out of his phase.

"Right, um, thank you. It was good seeing you, Bard. You look good." Thranduil said, he quickly left and Bard found himself cursing under his breath.

Bard rubbed his face and just shook his head, his hands on his hips. Bard frowned, he didn't think he would ever see Thranduil again.

**four years later**  
thranduil (47)  
  


Bard was all he could think about for the next few weeks, those familiar soft eyes, that familiar gentle smile, the way his hair fell over his eyes. Thranduil was being driven mad by thoughts of Bard, and he was feeling like a fool for being driven crazy about him. Thranduil paced back and forth in his living room, his hair up in a messy bun. Thranduil wanted to see him again, but Gil-galad didn't have another appointment for a few months and he didn't want to walk into the vet's office asking for Bard. Thranduil wanted Bard back and he wantd him back badly, and he would do anything to get him back.

The more that Thranduil thought about Bard, the more uncomfortable his pants felt. Thranduil growled and he cursed himself for getting hard just thinking about the intoxicating man. Thranduil started thinking about other things, hoping and praying that his erection would go away. Thranduil forced himself to think about other people, a specific person, and he found himself repulsed -he looked down and the tent in his pants had gotten smaller. Thranduil closed his eyes and sighed a silent prayer. He opened them and started to think about how he could sneak his way back into Bard's life without disrupting it to much.

He whipped his phone out and called Legolas, after a few rings, Legolas picked up.

" _What's up, Ada?_ "

"I need you to stalk Bard on facebook for me."

" _W..why?_ "

"Please, Legs."

Legolas sighed and begrudgingly agreed, he heard Legolas mumble something under his breath.

" _Alright, what do you want to know?_ "

"Is he in a relationship?"

" _No, and if he is, he's hiding it._ "

"Um..I don't know, just keep an eye on his facebook for me. If he shares anything about something he could possibly be doing, let me know."

" _Ada, I could give you his address and you go talk to him._ "

Right, there was that option, Thranduil stayed silent for a moment before answering Legolas. "Yeah, text me his address. I'm gonna go."

Thranduil put his phone away before going to clean his living room, a rush of excitment ran through him as he picked up the mess that Gil-galad had made. Thranduil heard his phone ping, he pulled out his phone and read Legolas' text. Thranduil smiled to himself, Bard was in for a real surprise. Thranduil was hoping that this wouldn't backfire on him.

***

Bard had just dropped Tilda off at a friend's house, he drove back home and pulled into the driveway. He got out and walked into the house, he closed the door and sat down on the couch. Bard turned on some crappy reality television show, he watched it for a few hours before getting up to get himself something to eat. Bard decided on something light, he grabbed some bread, jelly, and peanut butter. As Bard was preparing his sandwich, there was a knock on the door. Bard slowly looked up from what he was doing, he slowly put the butter knife down and walked to the front door. Bard opened the front door and just stood there.

"Hi."

"Hi." Bard whispered, he stood there for a few moments before moving out of the way. "Um, come on in."

Bard closed the door, he pursed his lips and a confusion washed over him, he turned around and just looked at Thranduil. Thranduil looked uncomfortable.

"This seemed like a better idea in my head, you seem mad."

"Not mad, just confused." Thranduil nodded, Bard inched closer to Thranduil. Thranduil watched Bard as Bard frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been going crazy, Bard...I know you were there, when I was in the hospital. I heard you. You've been on my mind since then, and then when I saw you at the vet's..."

"Thran..."

"Bard, I missed you." Thranduil took a step towards Bard, Bard looked at Thranduil, Thranduil's eyes seemed to tell a story, Bard could see pain and confusion in his eyes.

"I don't know what...I don't know what you want, Thranduil."

"I want you."

Bard was at a loss for words, Thranduil pulled Bard in close to him and pressed his lips against Bard's. Bard was tense at first but seemed to ease up, and Thranduil should've guessed this was going to happen. Bard pushed gently pushed Thranduil away, he was close to being in tears. Bard shook his head.

"Where the fuck were you? Huh? I woke up, and people had died, and you had just disappeared off the face of the earth. I looked for you for two fucking years, Thran, two fucking years and it's like you never existed. I gave up, I gave up because I wanted to move on and now you come waltzing back in like nothing ever fucking happened."

Thranduil just stood there, he wasn't sure how to reply to Bard. Bard just shook his head again, a sarcastic chuckle came from him. Bard rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air. "You can't even tell me, can you?"

"I got roped into something that turned into an illegal organization, I led them up until last year when who I thought were my allies turned out to be working for the other side, I was betrayed by people I trusted and that almost got me killed. I stole from people, I hurt people. I got innocent people thrown in jail." Thranduil whispered, his voice breaking. Bard just stared at him, he blinked and his expression changed. "I was there, I planned on being there then I had to leave and relocate to Mirkwood. It wasn't safe for me anymore, I had to go off the grid because of how dangerous the stuff I was doing was. The group my father created, it crumbled in front of me. It became something that he would've never wanted it to be. I left and I was hunted, I almost died. You're right though, I did just come back here like nothing ever happened. I'm sorry, I should go."

Thranduil went to leave but Bard grabbed his arm, Thranduil looked at Bard who turned his body so he was completely facing Thranduil. Bard crashed his lips into Thranduil's, Thranduil returned the kiss. They pulled apart and Bard rested his forehead against Thranduil's. "Let's start over, yeah?"

"As long as I get to kiss you everytime I see you." Thranduil said, Bard laughed, and kissed Thranduil again. This time the kiss was desperate, teeth and tongue, Bard pinned Thranduil against the wall.

Thranduil's hands started roaming Bard's body, Bard groaned against Thranduil's lips. Thranduil lifted Bard's shirt over his head, Thranduil took a minute to look at his body. "You haven't changed much." Thranduil murmured before allowing himself to be recaptured in a kiss, Thranduil flipped them so Bard was against the wall. Thranduil's hands messed with the button on Bard's shorts, he unbuttoned them and pulled his shorts and boxers down. 

Bard and Thranduil both looked down as Thranduil took a hold of Bard's semi hard length, Bard looked Thranduil in the eye as Thranduil pumped.

"Fuck." Bard whispered as Thranduil stroked him to complete hardness, Bard watched Thranduil fall onto his knees and take Bard into his mouth. Bard's eyes closed and his head hit the wall, Thranduil's tongue swirled around the tip of Bard's length. Bard placed one hand on Thranduil's head, he softly moaned as Thranduil bobbed up and down, Thranduil put one of his hands on Bard's hip. "Thran, please."

Bard whimpered as Thranduil took Bard all the way, he felt himself hit the back of Thranduil's throat. There was a quiet choking sound, Thranduil pulled off Bard's cock, a wet popping sound filled Bard's ears. Thranduil stood up and Bard pulled him into a hungry kiss. Bard went to go remove Thranduil's shirt but Thranduil stopped him, he shook his head.

Thranduil took Bard back into his hand, Bard hissed, he watched Thranduil as Thranduil jerked him off. Bard closed his eyes as he felt his orgasm building, Thranduil gave him a few more jerks before Bard was spilling into Thranduil's hand. Thranduil smiled and licked up the salty fluid, Bard's mouth went dry as Thranduil pulled his boxers and shorts up.

"Thran..." was all Bard could say, the tall blonde smiled at him before leaving. Bard just stood there, unsure of what just happened.

Bard ran a hand through his hair, he was utterly confused, he heard a car drive away. Bard checked the time, he had to go get Tilda in an hour, he decided to shower before getting her.

***

Thranduil could still taste Bard on his lips, he couldn't stop smiling, Bard was like putty in his hands and Thranduil took pride in knowing that. Thranduil entered his house, he was greeted by Gil-galad, the dog ran to his food bowl and patiently sat near it waiting for Thranduil to feed him. Thranduil smiled and poured some food into the dog's bowl, Gil-galad gobbled his food up. Thranduil rolled his eyes, the young dog was such a gluttonous asshole sometimes.

Thranduil wondered if Bard still had the same number, he pulled out his phone and opened his contacts, he sent Bard's number a text. Thranduil waited for a reply, hoping that it was still Bard's number. Thranduil decided to stark making some dinner, he wasn't really sure what he wanted. Thranduil settled on kale salad, as he was preparing the quinoa, his phone pinged. Thranduil put the pot down and walked over to his phone, he picked up it and his heart fluttered.

**FROM:** BARD  
_yeah, it's still me. too lazy to change my number and it's easy for me to remember. i'm an old man now, remember. ;p_

Thranduil rolled his eyes, he went back to making his dinner and would reply to Bard after he finished his dinner.

Thranduil sighed as he finished the last bite of his salad, he grabbed his phone off the table on his way into the kitchen, he put his dirty dishes in the sink. He didn't feel like cleaning them, he had other things he needed to attend to.

***

Bard and Tilda decided to spend the night watching some movies, Bard popped some popcorn into his mouth when he felt his phone buzz, he picked up his phone and saw that he had a text from Thranduil. He opened the message and nearly choked when he saw what it was, Tilda looked over at him, surprised by her father.

"Da, you okay?" Tilda asked, genuine concern coating her words. Bard nodded and gave her a thumbs up, he coughed a few times before getting up and going into the kitchen to get some water.

Bard downed the water, he cleared his throat and shook his head, he re-read the text and looked at his phone with a bewildered expression. Thranduil had sent him a regular text then he sent a picture of his lower half in the bath (free of any bubbles), Bard groaned. Thranduil was literally going to kill him.

***

**FROM:** BARD  
_i actually almost died when i saw that picture, also didn't help that tilda was right next to me._

_Woops_ , Thranduil chuckled and he could imagine Tilda's face in absolute horror, Thranduil frowned. He missed Tilda, and the other kids; Thranduil knew that Sigrid had gone through a rough patch with Fili, a divorce and then two miscarriages. Thranduil felt for Sigrid, Iesdis had a miscarriage between Legolas and Tauriel. They were heartbroken, and Iesdis fell into a deep depression.

Thranduil replied back to Bard, he sighed.

**TO:** BARD  
_am i terrible for laughing at what tilda's expression would've been? also :-)_  
**FROM:** BARD  
_jesus thran lmao, but seriously i choked on my popcorn, and honestly i would've preferred to choke on something else but hey_  
**TO:** BARD  
_fuck me_  


Thranduil put his phone down again, he let out an overly dramatic yawn as he waited for Bard's reply. Thranduil's phone buzzed.

**FROM:** BARD  
_what do u think i'm tryin to do_

Thranduil snorted, he missed Bard, he missed this and how things seemed so normal. Thranduil knew that they still had a long road ahead of them, and things wouldn't be how they used to be. Everything almost seemed rushed, and Thranduil knew that they needed to sit down and talk about boundaries and what needs to happen in order for them to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part two shall be up in a few days.


	4. barduil, part two. (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thranduil makes a decision that changes everybody's life, bard turns back to his oldself, and he 'moves' on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the beginning of this is a continuation of the first part - this chapter is nsfw and features lots of time jumps, it's also all over the place. this is also the longest chapter that i will have written and i'm pretty proud of myself.

Bard tapped his fingers against the dining room table, it was the next morning and he was feeling some sort of way. Bard was up before Tilda for once, he sat the table drinking his coffee. Yesterday's events replaying in his head, he was feeling some regret about what had happened, it was way too rushed for his liking.

Bard sighed and stood up, he grabbed his coffee cup and dumped the remaining contents into the sink. He heard Tilda come down the stairs, he looked over at her and smiled. "Hey sweetheart, want some pancakes or something?" Tilda nodded and Bard started on making her pancakes.

Tilda sat down on the couch and turned on some television, Bard was mixing the pancake mix when there was a knock on the door. Tilda got up and answered it, a dog ran past her and Bard raised an eyebrow, he recognized it as Gil-galad. Bard put the mix down and watched Thranduil as he came running up to the front door.

"That was not supposed to happen." Thranduil was out of breath, Bard chuckled, he let Thranduil into the house. "Sorry for not texting you or calling you, I went to but I had dropped my phone in the toilet last night."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Bard asked, Tilda was playing with the dog, he was laying on his back letting her give him belly rubs. Thranduil held up a brown bag.

"I got donuts!" Thranduil exclaimed, Tilda grinned and Bard rolled his eyes and went back into the kitchen so he could finish making the pancake mix. "Are you guys doing anything today?"

Bard shook his head, he looked at Tilda who was still playing with the dog. "Not really, no. I was going to try to clean up a little bit, but that's about it." 

Thranduil looked around the house, the house was practically spotless, he turned back to Bard who was pouring the pancake mix onto a griddle. "What mess do you have to clean up?"

Bard looked around and realized that were was nothing that he really had to clean, he made a sound and looked at Thranduil.

"Good point." Thranduil rolled his eyes, he awkwardly stood behind the kitchen island.

"You hungry, want some pancakes? They're gluten free." Bard said, Thranduil shook his head, an amused expression on their faces.

"No thanks, I had some eggs before coming over." Bard nodded, a grin on his face. Tilda walked up to Thranduil, she had grown almost a foot since Thranduil last saw her. "God, you're tall now."

Tilda and Thranduil embraced for a moment before Thranduil let go of her, Tilda and Thranduil were chatting, getting caught up while Bard was finishing up Tilda's pancakes. Bard plated them and slid them to Tilda, he got out some maple syrup and a fork, he gave those to Tilda. Tilda dug into her pancakes.

"I was wondering if you guys wanted to spend the day with me." Thranduil said, Bard looked at Tilda who nodded enthusiastically, Bard looked back at Thranduil and smiled.

***

Bard, Tilda, and Thranduil found themselves walking through a park, Thranduil let Tilda walk Gil-galad, they were a few feet ahead of Bard and Thranduil. They were walking side by side, some distance between them. Bard cleared his throat and turned to Thranduil.

"I think at some point we should sit down and discuss what this is going to be, Thranduil. Is this going to be a friendship, sex, or what."

"I was thinking the same exact thing, Bard. We need to set boundaries, and clearly I have broken lots of boundaries already, but...we're both not the same people that we were almost four years ago." Thranduil said, they both kept an eye on Tilda and the dog, making sure they were visible. "I just want to feel like a normal person again and you help me feel like a normal person, Bard. I love that, I love how I can actually be myself and not some robot with you."

Bard wasn't sure what to say, he just nodded and they stopped when they saw Tilda and Gil-galad sit down on a bench. Bard kept a close eye on her, Thranduil turned his full attention to Bard. "Even if we do need to ease back into what we may have had, that's fine. I'm willing to go as slow as you want, or even if you don't want a relationship like that. I'm friend with just being friends, Bard. I just want you in my life, I'm not human without you."

"What did you do, you explained, but what exactly did you do. I want to know, help me understand please." Bard said, his voice low, Thranduil turned away. Thranduil was ashamed, he hated what he had done since he was gone.

"Bard, you won't think of me the same if I did. I want you to think of m-"

"What the fuck did you, Thranduil?" Bard's voice raised, it sounded a bit broken. "What did you do? You said you stole, were you a thief? You said you got innocent people thrown in jail, you hurt people? Did you ever kill anyone?"

"No, I never killed."

"Then what the fuck, what was it that you did?"

Thranduil bit his lip, his heart was beating rapidly, he knew he had to tell Bard. "We were professional thieves, it didn't start out as that, it started out as helping those who were less fortunate. It turned into something that, was against everything it was meant to be. The thieving started when it was learned just how much could be made by selling stolen goods. Money was the goal at the end, and then it turned to planting incriminating evidence on people who didn't always deserve it. It turned into just...bad things."

Bard scoffed, he ran his hands through his hair, Thranduil sighed. This was why Thranduil didn't want to tell him, Bard looked at Thranduil. Thranduil became reserved, his hands in the pockets of his shorts.

"Bard, I regret everything that happened. I regret letting myself get roped into that, that's not who I am. I told you that I was almost killed for abandoning them, that's...I'm still being hunted."

"Thranduil, I...let me know when these people leave you alone. I don't want to rewind time and go back to that Azog bullshit. I'm not about to relive or deal with that. Call me when it's safe to interact with you." Bard walked away from Thranduil, he called Tilda over. Bard knelt down next to Tilda. "Hey hon, we're gonna head home, alright? I forgot I had a few things to do."

Tilda nodded and they walked back towards Thranduil, Tilda handed Gil-galad's leash back to Thranduil. Thranduil smiled before watching the two walk off, Tilda stayed close to Bard. Tilda could tell something was wrong.

"Da, what's wrong?" Tilda asked, Bard didn't respond, he just kept walking to their car. Bard and Tilda got in the car, Bard quickly pulled out of the park parking lot and they drove home.

***

It's been three months since Thranduil and Bard last talked to each other, and Thranduil had regretted trying to jump into things when he knew that things weren't safe. Thranduil sat in his living room, he thought of an idea, he got up off the couch and grabbed his car keys. Thranduil drove to the store, when he arrived at the store, he walked in and grabbed what he needed, he paid and he left.

Thranduil really hoped that his planned worked, he got home and looked in the mirror. Thranduil was doing this all for Bard, and to start over. Thranduil wanted to feel normal, he didn't want to feel hunted anymore.

***

Bard was growing restless, he hadn't spoken to Thranduil in almost four months. Bard felt bad for being a dick to Thranduil, but he was truly afraid to get back into something that could be potentially dangerous for him and his family. Bard wished that the circumstances were different.

Bard walked into the backyard, he really needed to rake the leaves but he couldn't be bothered to do so. Bard sighed and walked back into the house, Tilda had just come home from school. Bard smiled and gave her a quick hug before she sat down to do her homework, Bard sat at the dining room table with her. The sound of pencil on paper filled the air as Tilda worked on her math problems, Bard leaned back in the dining room chair as he scrolled his text messages. His thumb hovered over the last text he sent to Thranduil. Bard really wanted to contact him, but he chose not to. Bard set his phone, he smiled and checked to see if Tilda needed any help with homework.

Tilda shook her head and smiled at Bard, she made quick work of the math homework and went straight to work on her history homework. Bard stood up and decided to make her a small snack, he pulled out some celery, peanut butter, and apples. Bard put some peanut butter on a plate before piling the plate with cut up apples and celery. Bard brought the snack to Tilda before going back into the kitchen to clean up the mess he had made. As Bard finished up cleaning, his phone started to ring.

Bard walked over to the table, he frowned when he saw it was Legolas. Bard answered the phone.

"Hello?"

" _Bard, Ada died._ "

Bard froze, he wanted to vomit, Tilda noticed that Bard was upset. Tilda stood up and helped him take a seat, Bard couldn't speak.

" _He committed suicide...there was a note, they just haven’t found his body yet._ "

Bile rose in Bard's throat, he shook his head and tears started to roll down his face, he didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to fucking believe it. Bard shook his head, he dropped his phone and ran to the bathroom, he reached the toilet and he let the bile out. Bard just lost everything.

**five years later**  
thranduil (48)  


He let his family believe he was dead, he wrote a note, he had successfully pulled it off. His hair was short and brown, he used contacts to change his eye color, he even allowed himself to gain some weight and somehow managed to grow some stubble. Thranduil, er, Arthion, didn't even recognize himself anymore.

He walked out into the living area of his tiny apartment, he worked for the landlord just so he could stay there with a reduced rent. He had dropped Gil-galad off at the doggy daycare, telling them he'd be back but he never showed up. He was gutted when he left his dog, an innocent animal behind.

He sat on the couch and stared at the wall, it was a beat up apartment, had a horrible view and it was constantly dirty now matter how much he cleaned it. The landlord was a dick, but he put up with him. He turned on the small television and watched the news, it was nothing interesting, just stuff about the economy and politics.

He got up to go grab a water bottle, he didn't trust the water that came from the tap. He frowned when he realized that he was out of food, he sighed and grabbed his wallet, he also remembered to grab his hat and sweatshirt. He put those on, he pulled his hat over his ears and head. He grabbed his sunglasses, even though it was winter, he decided he wanted them. Thranduil slid the sunglasses on, he left his apartment and made the short walk to the corner store, he preferred going here to an actual grocery store.

He grabbed what he wanted and paid, as he was leaving the corner store, he bumped into someone. "I'm sorry" he mumbled, making his voice a bit deeper. Thranduil looked at the person.

"Is...fine." The person's words were slurred, the swayed into the corner store and Thranduil just blinked. Bard, that was Bard.

Thranduil practically ran back to his shitty apartment, he slammed the door and leaned against it. What the hell was Bard doing here? Bard looked like absolute shit.

Thranduil got up and put the stuff he got away, when he finished, there was a knock on his door. Thranduil peeked through the hole on the door.

"Yo, Arthion, wanna go out drinking with the guys and I tonight!?" It was his neighbor, Craig. Thranduil figured he could use a drink, he opened the door and was greeted by Craig's gentle smile. "You down? We're heading out right now, if you want to join us."

"Yeah, yeah, let me grab my wallet."

***

"A-and, I swear to fuckin' god, this chick had the biggest fucki-" Thranduil tuned out of the conversation that was being said. He swirled his drink around, well what was left of his drink. Thranduil got up to go get another drink, he walked up to the bar and waited for the bartender.

"You 'ave some really loud friends..." Thranduil turned, his eyes widened, it was Bard. Bard looked at him, his eyes glazed over. "Fuck, y-you're tall." Bard was absolutely wasted.

The bartender walked over to him and Thranduil asked for another drink, Bard pulled his wallet out and he handed the bartender the money to pay for Thranduil's drink.

"Why...sit with me for a minute." Thranduil nodded and took a seat next to him, Bard stared at him, he tilted his head and just stared at him. "I-I'm Bard."

"Arthion" Thranduil said, the two shook hands, Bard's brows knitted together and Thranduil pulled his hand away quickly. Bard stared at him, Thranduil took a sip of his drink. Bard turned away.

"So..so, w-what do you do, Art...Arth...what the fuck is 'our name?"

"Arthion, and I do a lot of odd jobs." Bard nodded, he turned away from Thranduil and downed his drink.

"Ri...right, well, I 'ave to gooo...fuck." Bard stumbled out of the bar stool, Thranduil got down and helped him up.

"Where are you staying?" Thranduil began to curse himself out, this was a bad idea. A really bad fucking idea.

Bard just stared at him, he chuckled and ran a hand down Thranduil's face, he smiled sadly. "At the Shire."

***

Thranduil opened the door to Bard's hotel room, Bard was draped over him and mumbling something that Thranduil couldn't make out. Thranduil plopped Bard onto the messy bed, as soon as Bard hit the bed, he fell asleep; Thranduil pulled the blanket over him. Thranduil looked at him and frowned, he felt a tear roll down his face.

"I'm sorry, Bard." Thranduil whispered before leaving the hotel room.

***

Bard woke up to his head pounding, he groaned and pulled the blanket over his head and laid there. Bard's brows furrowed, he sat up quickly, too quickly. He ached, he looked around and realized that he was in his hotel room, how did he get here? Bard frowned and got up, he was still in his clothes from last night. He wanted to get out of his clothes and get in the shower, Bard stripped himself, sighing contently as the gross clothes were off him. He turned on the shower, stepping in once he was happy with the warmth.

Bard grabbed the soap and started scrubbing his body, he started thinking back to last night. Bard had met someone, a tall man, he had sad eyes and they seemed almost familiar. Bard shook the thoughts away as he rinsed the soap off his body, he grabbed the shampoo and spent a long time massaging it into his hair. Bard sighed as he stood under the water, thought of Thranduil came into his mind, he hadn't thought of the man since he found out about his death. Okay, that was a lie, Thranduil was constantly on his mind.

Memories of Thranduil plagued him at night, how he went to the store and bought as much alcohol as he could. He drank himself nearly to death, Tilda found him barely breathing and he soon found himself back at square one. Bard hasn't gone a single day without alcohol since. Tilda was currently with Arwen and Aragorn, Bard knew it was the for the best. 

Bard hated himself, he hated himself so fucking much, he lost Thranduil and he fell back into his dark ways. Bard felt pain, he felt guilt, he felt anger. All at himself, all at his own thoughts.

"Thranduil..."

***

Thranduil stood in front of the mirror, his blonde roots were starting to come through; he knew he had to fix that, he went into the cupboard in his bathroom and grabbed some hair dye. As Thranduil was mixing the dye, there was a knock on his door. Thranduil carried the bowl of dye out into the kitchen area, he placed it on the counter before looking through the hole and opening it.

"You have this month's rent?" His landlord asked, he pushed his way past Thranduil, Thranduil sighed and closed the door.

"Yeah...let me go grab it." Thranduil said, he walked into his bedroom and opened the end table. Thranduil found his stack of rent cash, he grabbed what he owed his landlord and stuffed it in his pocket. Thranduil walked into the living room and handed it to him, his landlord snagged it before looking around.

"'M gonna need you to paint that wall over there, bud. It's peelin'"

"I know, I've been meaning to fix that."

_Hmmph_ , his landlord muttered as he continued to examine the apartment. Thranduill scratched his shoulder as he watched his landlord walk around the apartment, the grubby man stopped and looked at the hair dye and raised an eyebrow.

"You got some grey hairs ya tryin' to cover?" Thranduil nodded, his landlord gave him a single nod before holding the money up and leaving. Thranduil locked the door and grabbed the dye and went into his bathroom.

It was about an hour later, he had fixed his roots, and was feeling a bit hungry. Thranduil cursed himself for not getting more food than he did the other night, he could order a pizza but he really didn't feel using a phone. Thranduil grabbed his wallet and his hat, he slipped on his shoes and started walking to the corner store.

He decided to do a bit of "grocery" shopping (stuff to last him the next three days), he grabbed some chips and some things he could heat up in the microwave and some milk. He brought everything up to the front, he watched as his total rose. Thranduil was handing the cashier his money when the door opened, Thranduil glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw him. Bard, it was fucking Bard again. Thranduil watched as Bard went straight to the back, grabbed a case of beer. Thranduil fled the store but something kept him from leaving the parking lot, he watched as Bard left before he called his name. Bard turned around, confused.

"Bard, right?"

"Do I owe you something?" Bard asked, his voice a bit raspy, Thranduil's brows furrowed.

"W..no, you don't owe me anything. I helped you get back to your hotel room last night, you were just, you were really drunk." Bard nodded, he raised an eyebrow. "Arthion"

They shook hands and talked for a minute, Bard thanked him for dragging 'his drunk ass' back to the hotel, Bard started walking away when he turned around.

"Want to help me drink this? I promise not to get too drunk..." Bard said, Thranduil bit his lip, nervous.

"Yeah, sure."

***

"So, Arthion, have any kids?" _Yes, and you know them_. That was what Thranduil wished he could say, but he shook his head and Bard nodded, they ended up back at Thranduil's apartment. Thranduil was still working on his first beer and Bard was already on his second, Thranduil watched as Bard downed the liquid. "So.."

"So..." Thranduil whispered, he looked at Bard, Bard seemed sad and tired. Thranduil wanted to touch him, but he knew that would be a horrible idea.

"Any family, your parents? What about your parents?"

"They died a long time ago."

"Fuck, I'm so sorry." Bard said, he frowned and finished his beer; Thranduil took note that Bard didn't reach for a third one. Instead he just sat next to Thranduil on the couch, leaving a good amount of space between them.

The silence was awkward, and both men were trying to think of things to say to each other. Thranduil desperately wanted to reveal himself to Bard, but he knew he couldn't. Not yet.

"What about you, do you have any kids?" Bard chuckled sadly and nodded his head.

"I have three, two daughters and a son. My youngest daughter...she..doesn't live with me right now."

"She lives with the mother?"

"Oh, no, no. Um, their mother died, she lives with some family friends." Bard paused, Thranduil could see the pain. "A year ago, I lost someone very important to me. I lost...the love of my life, he...he committed suicide. They never found his body, and I started drinking again to the point where I almost died. I was told to stop drinking but here I am, fucking drinking." Tears were rolling down Bard's face, it killed Thranduil to see him like this. Thranduil turned away from Bard, he closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Bard."

"It's okay, I just have a fucked up life. You wouldn't believe the shit I've gone through."

_You don't even know_ , Thranduil thought as he stared at the broken man beside him. Bard was slumped against the back of the couch, Bard turned so he was looking at him.

"You look like him, the love of my life. Fucking exactly like him, if your eyes were blue and you had long blonde hair." Bard reached out and ran his down Thranduil's face. Thranduil grabbed Bard's hand and placed a gentle kiss on it. "Am I crazy for feeling like I've known you forever?"

"No." Bard just stared at him, the pain was replaced with curiosity. Thranduil saw Bard's adams apple move, the two just stared at each other.

Bard leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips, he was unsure of how Thranduil was going to react. When Thranduil didn't pull away, he deepened the kiss. Bard was soon straddling Thranduil, his hands tangled in the short brown hair atop of Thranduil's head. Bard pulled away to catch his breath, he rested his forehead against Thranduil's. Bard placed both of his hands on Thranduil's face.

"Wou..would you be offended if I said I wanted you to fuck me?" Bard asked, his voice in a hush, Thranduil shook his head. He lifted Bard up and brought him to his bedroom, they spent the rest of the afternoon and the whole night there.

***

It's been six months since Bard and "Arthion" had started seeing each other, and Thranduil was estatic to see a huge change in Bard's mood, he was much happier and he started attending his AA meetings, he was finally five months sober (again). Bard saw Tilda more and she would even spend some nights with them at Thranduil's apartment, Tilda was wary of him at first but Thranduil knew that she could tell something was off.

It was one of the nights where Tilda was with Bain and Bain's girlfriend, they were getting ready to go out to a movie. Bard was in the living room, looking at a magazine when Thranduil asked Bard to bring him his wallet, Bard nodded and grabbed the wallet which was on the end table by the door. Bard heard a small thud, Bard turned around and grabbed what feel out of the wallet. Bard stared at it, his heart racing. Bard clenched his jaw, he couldn't move.

After a few moments, he walked into the bedroom where Thranduil was getting ready, he pulled a sweater over is head and turned around. He smiled but his smiled quickly faded when he saw Bard's expression.

"You okay, Bard?" Thranduil asked, he pulled a hat over his head, Bard watched him. "Seriously, what's wrong?"

"Is that a wig or did you cut your hair?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Cut the shit, Thranduil." Thranduil stood frozen, he leaned against the wall. Bard was shaking his head, he threw his identification at him. "Yo..what the fuck."

Thranduil stayed silent, Bard rubbed his jaw, he stared at Thranduil - Thranduil was void of emotion. Bard took a few steps towards him, he grabbed Thranduil's shoulders and made Thranduil look at him. "I...you, you ruined my life. You ruined my fucking life."

Bard's voice broke, Bard was close to tears, he backed away and looked at Thranduil. "Why? Why Thran, why?"

"Because I loved you, and I wanted to be with you, but...I was still a target. I still...they're gone now."

"You could've told me what you were doing, I would've helped you, but you made me think that for a whole fucking year, you were dead. I nearly killed myself, I drank myself to death, it tore me to shreds, I wanted to die. I was in pain, I was broken, I'm still broken. You did that because you loved me!? People who love other people don't pretend to die and don't give them a sign that they're actually okay, Thranduil." Bard cleared his throat, he turned around and started to walk away but he stopped, he turned so he was looking over his shoulder. "Tauriel and Legolas deserve to know that you're alive."

And with that, Bard was gone.

***

Thranduil found himself standing outside of Legolas' house, he kept the colored contacts out, and he shaved his stubble. Thranduil knocked on the door, there was some cursing and some shuffling. The door opened and Legolas answered, Legolas dropped what he was holding in his hand, it shattered all over the front step. 

"Ada..." Legolas whispered, he touched the short hair and frowned. "You..."

"Legolas..." Legolas started sobbing and Thranduil immediately wrapped him in a hug, Legolas fell to the ground while wrapped in his arms and Thranduil fell with him. The two sat on the ground, Legolas a sobbing mess and Thranduil close to being a sobbing mess.

" _Le melin_ " Thranduil whispered, he placed a kiss on the top of Legolas' head. Legolas continued to sob and Thranduil continued to hold him, a car pulled into the driveway and Thranduil knew it was Gimli. Gimli got out of the car, he was carrying some grocery bags. A concerned expression appeared on his face, he jogged over to Thranduil and Legolas. Thranduil locked eyes with him and Gimli just stared into the icy blue orbs, Gimli was shaking his head.

"Thranduil." Gimli whispered, Legolas removed his head from the crook of Thranduil's neck. Thranduil smiled at his son, Legolas wiped away the tears and he stood up. Gimli wrapped a protective arm around Legolas and looked at Thranduil.

***

Legolas, Gimli, and Thranduil all sat at the dining room table, Thranduil is staring at his son. Legolas smiles sadly at his father, Thranduil frowns.

"I want to start off by saying I'm sorry, Legolas, Gimli...I. I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? You were literally a walking target, and you did what you thought was right to survive. Sure, you may have ruined lives in the process but that doesn't matter. Why come out of hiding now?" Gimli said, he just watched Thranduil as Thranduil thought of a response.

"Bard...we...we pursued a relationship for the past six months, and a few nights ago..he found it was me. I stupidly left my old I.D. in my wallet and it fell out. He was really angry."

"I heard he completely lost it after you disappeared, Ada. Started drinking again, was in and out of the hospital. Almost killed himself." Thranduil couldn't bare the thought of Bard dying, and he quickly realized that what he was feeling was how Bard had felt x10. "He was in really bad shape."

"I helped him get back to himself, he hasn't picked up a drink in five months. He was starting to heal and I ruined it, I ruined it all." Thranduil said, his voice breaking. "I don't want to lose Bard, I can't lose him. I love him."

"Then go fight for him, Thranduil. I don't know what the fuck you're doing here." Gimli said with a slight laugh, Legolas nodded and Thranduil furrowed his brow. "You love him, go tell him you love, go show him you love him. Bard isn't angry, he's confused and he's scared."

***

It was Thranduil all along, and Bard didn't see how he didn't even notice. They had all the same quirks, they had all the same mannerisms, and the height - that should've been the giveaway. Bard couldn't understand why someone would do that, he sat on his couch, he stared at the television that was off. It was eight at night, and he had just talked to Tilda.

Bard wasn't even angry at Thranduil, he could never be angry, he was just...unsure. Thranduil had been here all along but he hid in plain sight. Bard wanted Thranduil, he wanted to be held by him again, he wanted Thranduil...not Arthion.

Bard had to go see him, he needed him; Bard grabbed his car keys and wallet, he swung the door open and stopped. Thranduil was standing on his front porch, he was hiding something behind his back - he revealed flowers. Bard closed his eyes and chuckled, he looked away and felt Thranduil push him into the house gently. Bard knocked the flowers out of Thranduil's hands, he dropped his keys and wallet and pulled Thranduil into a kiss. 

Thranduil wove his hands into Bard's hair, he deepened the kiss and they stumbled towards the couch. Thranduil pulled Bard's shirt over his head, Bard hit the back of the couch and Bard stumbled onto the couch. Thranduil laughed as he crawled on top of him, their lips crashing together - hungry, dirty kisses.

"Wait, I need to know, Thr-"

"Shut up, you're ruining the mood."

Bard laughed, he gasped when he felt Thranduil's mouth latch onto his collarbone, he groaned and grasped onto the growing brown hair. Thranduil sucked and left a mark, Thranduil ran a hand down Bard's stomach and under his pants, he felt Bard's manhood through his boxers; Bard hissed.

Thranduil undid the button to his pants and pulled those down along with his boxers, he looked over Bard's body. Bard watched Thranduil's hand as he ran it along his thigh, Thranduil slowly moved his hand towards Bard's length - he reached it and slowly ran his hand over it. Bard let out a soft moan.

"If you keep teasing me, I may never talk to you again." Bard said through clenched teeth, Thranduil grinned and stroked Bard to full hardness. Thrandil crawled off the top of Bard, he moved him so he was laying horizontally on the couch.

Thranduil dropped to his knees and immediately took Bard into his mouth, Bard groaned as Thranduil swallowed all of him. Bard moved his hands back to Thranduil's hair, immediately tightening his grip as Thranduil bobbed up and down on his length. Thranduil pulled off of his cock, a string of spit connecting them. Bard frowned at the loss, Thranduil stood up and unbuttoned his pants, he pulled them off. The taller man got back down onto his knees and took Bard into his mouth again, Bard gasped. Thranduil swirled his tongue around the tip of Bard's length, his tongue swiping over the slit that was leaking precum. Bard's moans got even louder as Thranduil continued to bob up and down. Bard could feel himself getting close to his orgasm, he felt torn.

Thranduil pulled off with a wet pop, he stayed on his knees for a moment before Bard pulled him onto the couch, he pulled Thranduil's underwear off; Bard threw it across the living room. Bard pushed him down and he wrapped his calloused hand around Thranduil's length, Thranduil groaning as Bard pumped his hand up and down his length. Bard twisted his hand a couple of times causing Thranduil's breath to hitch, the taller man cursed under his breath as Bard continued to stroke him.

Bard removed his hand and he frowned, he looked at Thranduil. "Do you have any lube?"

"Front left pocket of my pants." Bard grinned and grabbed the lube from Thranduil's pocket, he popped the lid and coated a finger in it. Thranduil raised an eyebrow, Bard rolled his eyes and coated a second finger with the lube. Thranduil spread his legs for Bard, Bard threw the lube bottle across the room and moved so he was in a comfortable position.

Bard leaned up and started hungrily kissing Thranduil, while doing so, he gently pushed one finger into Thranduil. Thranduil let out small pants, Bard was knuckle deep when he started to slowly pump his finger in and out. Thranduil's leaned his head back and closed his eyes, Bard started to go faster, causing Thranduil to cry out.

"More, please, more." Thranduil said, his voice broken, Bard added the second finger and Thranduil started to fuck himself on Bard's fingers. Bard just watched as Thranduil was slowly coming apart.

Bard hooked his fingers and Thranduil moaned loudy, Bard smiled as he continued to finger Thranduil. After a few more moments, Bard and Thranduil decided that Thranduil was finally ready. Bard stood up, his cock bouncing as he did. Bard grabbed the lube bottle that he had thrown and looked at Thranduil.

"Do you have a condom?"

"No, no condom. I trust you." Bard gulped and nodded, he and Thranduil always used a condom when they had sex. Bard felt a bit of pride knowing that Thranduil trusted him.

Bard opened the lube bottle again and poured some onto his hand which he spread over his cock, he put some over Thranduil's hole. Thranduil closed his eyes, feeling the cool liquid.

"How do you want to do this?" Bard asked, Thranduil smiled at him.

"I want to see you."

Bard nodded, he sat down on the couch, Thranduil crawled onto his lap and grabbed Bard's length, he slowly guided him to his entrance. Thranduil slowly sank down on his cock, he hissed feeling the sharp pain of Bard stretching him. Once Bard was fully inside, they both stayed still for a moment. Thranduil leaned his forehead against Bard's, without warning, Thranduil started to fuck himself on Bard's cock causing Bard to moan loudly. Bard took a hold of Thranduil's hips as he bounced up and down, Thranduil buried his face in the crook of Bard's neck, he felt Bard wrap his arms around him as Thranduil picked up the page.

The sound of skin on skin filled the air as the two were in sync, Bard flipped them over so he was above Thranduil - Thranduil on his back. Thranduil wrapped his long legs around Bard's waist, Bard unleashed pent up frustration and he started to pound in Thranduil. Thranduil crying out as Bard continued to fuck him, Thranduil took a hold on his cock and started stroking himself in sync with Bard's thrusts. 

Bard was unruly and his thrusts were wild, Thranduil kept crying out at the pleasureable pain. Bard shifted so he was able to get deeper, Thranduil ran his hands down Bard's back, leaving red marks as Bard was hitting his spot. Bard relentlessy fucked Thranduil, his screams were loud and Bard somehow managed to pick up the pace even more.

Bard could feel that he was close, he watched as Thranduil was stroking himself, fast and hard. Bard leaned down and started sucking on Thranduil's neck.

"God, you feel so fucking good, Thranduil." Bard whispered as he placed a gentle kiss, the familiar warming of an upcoming orgasm spread through his body. Bard gave Thranduil a few more spastic thrusts before he spilled himself inside Thranduil, Bard took a hold on Thranduil's cock and stroked him - Thranduil came all over Bard's hand.

Bard remained inside Thranduil, they stared at each other until they heard the sound of the door opening. Bard and Thranduil both looked and were met with a wide eyed Tilda, Bain entered behind her and immediately covered her eyes. Bard pulled out of Thranduil and the two men scrambled to get their clothes on, not worried about the mess they had made.

"Da, what the fuck." Bain said, Tilda's face was buried in his side, Bard was stumbling with the words.

"I can explain." Bard said, he watched as Tilda walked out the door, Bard rubbed the back of his neck.

"Go get cleaned up, we'll talk then."

***

They felt like teenagers who had just gotten caught by their parents, Bard sat at one end of the table and Thranduil at the other. Tilda recognized Thranduil, she wasn't able to look him in the eye but she knew him.

"Why the couch? Your bed is perfectly fine." Bain said, Tilda wasn't able to look either of them in the eye, she was facing the back door.

"Spur of the moment."

"There's semen on the couch."

"What's semen?" Tilda asked, Bain rubbed his face and looked at his little sister, he sighed.

"It's a baby."

"How is semen a baby?"

Bain put his hand up and turned to Bard, his eyes tore away from Bard and he looked at Thranduil. "Who are you?"

"You don't recognize him?" Tilda asked, still not looking at the two older men at the able. "It's Thranduil."

Bain furrowed his brows and just stared at Thranduil, Thranduil gave him a little wave. Bain wasn't sure how to react, he wasn't sure what came over him but before he knew it he was punching Thranduil in the jaw. Thranduil hissed when Bain's knuckles met his jaw, Bain groaned - it hurt a lot more than it thought it would. Bard just blinked and slowly slid down into his seat.

"You asshole." Bain mumbled, he narrowed his eyes and scoffed "You, you asshole. You're not dead, you cause my dad to fucking nearly kill himself and then you come waltzing back into his life. Do you even know what happened? Do you know? He almost died, he nearly dra-"

"BAIN, ENOUGH." Bard banged his hands on the table and stood up, everyone stared at him. Bard shook his head. "You will not do this, okay? The past is the past, we all fuck up, we all make mistakes. You will not chastise him for something that he was forced to do. No, he's not dead, but guess what he had his reasoning for it. We will not speak of this anymore, do you understand?"

Bain just nodded, he sighed and mumbled an apology to Thranduil, he turned to Tilda before walking out the door. "Want to stay here or do you want to go with me?"

Tilda shot up out of the chair and left Bard and Thranduil, she waved goodbye without even looking them in the eye. Bain slammed the door and the two men were left with each other.

**six years ago**  
thranduil (49)  
bard (51)

"So, you faked your own death to escape being killed by someone but also so you could potentially go back to having a real life?"

"That's correct."

"And you didn't even think of the consequences that would come with it? Everyone around you, they were hurt and they took it really hard. How did that make you feel? When you came back and slowly integrated back into the world that you left, how did knowing that your family and your boyfriend were ultimately negatively impacted by this make you feel?"

"I felt guilty, there wasn't a day that went by where I didn't feel awful for leaving and for lying. I remember seeing my boyfriend walk into a corner store almost a year after it happened and he looked terrible, he had bags, he looked almost sickly. He was a recovering alcoholic and me faking my own death, it caused him to relapse and I am the one to blame for him almost throwing his life away."

The talk show host nodded her head as she listened to Thranduil speak, Bard watched from backstage; ever since he came out of hiding, he was being swarmed with questions on why he did it and why he was even wanted in the first place. Thranduil hated the attention, he hated constantly being critcized and constantly on watch.

"So, tell me, Thranduil. Do you know if those who wanted you dead are still out there, do you think they'll come after you again?"

"I'm not sure, they probably are. If they are, then know they know I'm still alive."

"Does it ever occur to you, the irony of what you did? You faked your own death so you could have a real life but yet you were living under a fake name and you had completely changed your appearance. You were literally living a lie." The woman leaned closer to Thranduil, he laughed awkwardly. The thought had never occurred to him before, he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I never really thought of that before, I just knew I wanted to start over and faking my own death seemed like the best way at that time. The man that I loved didn't want to be with me, and I don't blame him, it wasn't safe for him or his family and I was being hunted like an animal."

Bard frowned, he left the backstage area and walked outside, he needed some fresh air. Bard leaned against the studio wall, he took a deep breath and stared at the sky. It was a warm spring day, and Bard was thankful for the breeze that was hitting right where he was standing. Bard felt his phone buzz, he pulled his phone out and chuckled.

**FROM:** THRANDUIL  
save me!!!

Bard slid his phone back into his pants pocket, he re-entered the studio and watched as Thranduil was wandering around backstage. Bard called his name and Thranduil came striding over to him, Bard placed a kiss on his lips.

"Have fun?"

"Haha, fuck you. Let's go home."

***

Home was a cozy four bedroom house on the border of Laketown, the backyard featured a nice view of the lake and they had plenty of land to do whatever they wanted with it. Tilda suggested they start a farm and get cows, horses, and pigs. Thranduil took it seriously until he realized how much work went into a farm, then the idea was discarded (Tilda still pushed for a cow, Bard almost gave in).

Home was the love that Bard and Thranduil shared with each other, Bard had continued going to his AA meetings and continued his therapy. Home was the two men supporting each other with everything they did, home was when Bard would comfort Thranduil at two in the morning when Thranduil would wake up in a cold sweat, screaming, fearing he was going to be killed.

Home was where the heart is, and their hearts are with each other.

***

It was November and they were celebrating their first real holiday as a family, they invited Tauriel and Kili over, Sigrid, Bain and his girlfriend, Legolas and Gimli, and they even invited Bilbo (who politely turned down their invitation).

Everyone was full from all the pies and they were lounging around in the living room, Bard and Thranduil were curled up next to each other. Iona was passed out on the armchair, Sigrid had placed a blanket over her and smiled when she shifted so she could get more comfortable.

Bard watched Thranduil, his eyes shining and he knew now was the right moment, he got up and went upstairs to grab something. Thranduil paid no attention to Bard leaving, Bard came back moments later. Bard pulled Thranduil up off the couch, he planted a kiss on Thranduil's lips, Tilda faked gag and then their kiss triggered traumatizing memories for her. Tilda ran out of the room, Bard and Thranduil laughed.

"I actually feel bad." Thranduil said, Bard rolled his eyes.

"She'll get over it." Bard mumbled, he wrapped his arms around Thranduil's neck. "I love you."

"I love you too, Bard."

Bard grabbed Thranduil's hand, he smiled and gently massaged his hand as he stared into Thranduil's eyes. "Thran, what I'm about to do is fucking crazy and we're both way too old for this shit but hey. Thranduil, when I say I love you, I mean I love you. You and I...we've been through some really crazy shit together. You faked your death, which a lot of us are still upset about but we're learning to accept it. I'm a fuckup, which we're working on. We've both faced death and we've just been through so much together, and I couldn't imagine going through that stuff with anyone else. So, that being said." Bard pulled out the small box and dropped the one knee.

"TILDA, GET IN HERE." Bain called out, Tilda came running into the room, she flipped over the arm of the couch and landed ontop of Legolas and Gimli. Legolas burst into a fit of laughter, Bard was trying to keep a straight face. "Tell me someone got that on camera, please."

"Thranduil, will you marry me?"

"WAIT! Da, did you take him on 50 dates!?" Tilda asked, she sat up and stared at Bard and Thranduil. Both were still struggling to keep straight faces.

"Yes, Bard, I'll marry you." Bard stood up and planted a giant kiss on Thranduil's lips, the two pulled apart for a few minutes.

Everyone let out happy cheers, Bard and Thranduil looked at each other, Bard slipped a ring onto Thranduil's hand. Thranduil had a permanent smile on his face, and Bard was still trying to stifle a laugh. Eventually both men just burst into hysterics.

**present**  
thranduil (50)  
bard (52)  
tilda (14)

It was their first Christmas as a blended family and Tilda was thrilled, she couldn't stop talking about how excited she was to give everyone their gifts. Tilda was bouncing around downstairs, she was making cinnamon toast for herself and anyone else who wanted some.

Everyone was downstairs, and Dis apologized for being the last one down, Tilda waved it off and she ran upstairs to grab something. Thranduil and Bard shared a look with each other, before laughing. They were talking to each other when Tilda came back into the living room, she handed Thranduil an envelope with his name on it. Thranduil opened it and started reading.

> _Dear Thranduil,  
>  I just wanted to say welcome to the family and that I love you so much. I forgive you for the past, you did what you had to do and I understand why now, now that I'm older, I definitely understand why a lot of things that happened to our family happened. I'm so happy that you and Da are getting married, you make him very happy and he definitely deserves to be happy. You are the best thing to happen to him in a long time, and I know you love him with all of your heart and he deserves to be loved. I just want to say thank you for being a part of Da's life and my life, and everyone's life. We had our rough patch and here's to hoping that the rest of your lives together will be smooth sailing, and I can't wait until I get to call you Dad.  <3  
>  With love,  
>  Tilda._

Thranduil hugged Tilda and held her tightly, they softly cried together and Bard couldn't help but smile at the sight. Bard pulled his phone out and snapped a quick picture of the two, he laughed softly when they pulled away and wiped away their tears.

Bard wouldn't change his life for the world, he was finally happy and he had someone he loved just as much as he loved Margot. Bard finally had a reason to continue on, and he no longer felt the sting of feeling like he wasn't good enough.

***

"How would you feel about having our own baby?" Thranduil asked, he looked over at Bard who was staring at the ceiling. It was night and everyone had gone to bed or they went back to their own homes. Bard raised an eyebrow, and he turned so he was facing Thranduil.

"You want to have a baby?"

"I mean, maybe. I know that, yeah, there's our kids, but with if we had our own. Like one that we weren't step parents to, you know?" Thranduil said, he stared into Bard's eyes. Bard smiled.

"Let's do it, let's have a baby." Bard whispered, Thranduil laughed.

"We're too old for this shit, but we're doing it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)  
> also, which couple (or character) would you want to see next!?  
> legolas/gimli, tauriel/kili, bain/his gf, bilbo, frodo, sam/rosie?  
> i was thinking about taking a small break so i can think, so any ideas of who you would want to see next would be good :)


	5. bilbo (feat. barduil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bilbo invites barduil & co over for the new year, bilbo struggles with his emotions. barduil 'adopt' bilbo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep more barduil!  
> idk why but they're my go to couple for taking people in under their wing and trying to make them happy? if that makes sense. also i know the hobbits really weren't present in this, but they all should be getting a joined chapter featuring bilbo within the next few ones. also hi, i finally updated this and hi sorry that barduil is in everyone's chapter. i promise they won't be in the next few chapters after this one.

**B** ilbo knew it was never going to get easier, the loss of Thorin, dealing with the pain that came with accepting the loss of his beloved - oh no, he still had a long time to go before he healed and it's already been seven, soon to be eight years. Whenver Bilbo closed his eyes, all he could see was the way Thorin would smile at him and how his blue eyes would shine when they were in the sun. Bilbo missed the way Thorin would come up behind him and hug him, the way he fit snug in Thorin's arms, the way Thorin smelled, musk and a hint of firewood.

Bilbo just missed him, and there were so many times that Bilbo wanted to give up just so he could be with Thorin again. Bilbo couldn't do that to the boys, all of them had lost their parents at such a young age that Bilbo couldn't bare to put them through that again. Oh, but how Bilbo hated the pain of trying to forget Thorin.

Bilbo hated the silence, the way he could hear a nail drop, the sound of the clock ticking, he could hear his own thoughts and that scared him beyond belief. Bilbo didn't like that he locked himself away, that he forced himself to be a hermit. Sure, he had Elrond to go see every once and a while, but that wasn't enough.

The short man missed the feeling of being around people who loved him, he missed it dearly, and now all the boys were off on their own, starting their own families. Sam and his wife just had their first child, Frodo was in a steady relationship, and Merry and Pippin had girlfriends (turns out they matured a lot over the years, much to Bilbo's disbelief). 

Bilbo turned down Bard and Thranduil's invitation to come over for Thanksgiving and Christmas, two decisions he regretted very much - he yearned to be around cheeriness, he spent the two holidays by himself. He had half expected the boys and their loved ones to come over and was slightly pained when they didn't.

Bilbo looked over at the unopened presents underneath the Christmas tree, he raised a bushy eyebrow and an idea came to him. Bilbo walked over to his house phone and dialed a number, and how he rememebered this number, he wasn't quite sure.

" _This is Bard speaking._ "

"Bard, it's Bilbo."

" _Bilbo! My god, how are you?_ "

"I'm doing...well. How are you?"

" _I can't complain, what's going on? Is everything okay?_ "

"Oh yes, everything is well. I was wondering...do you and Thranduil have anything planned for New Years?"

" _Not really, Sigrid and her daughter were going to come over for a little bit, and Tilda is going to a friends but that was about it._ "

"Oh. Well, if you guys want, you can come here to Rivendell and stay for a few days?"

There was a pause and muffled speaking, he heard an excited shout and something crashing in the background, some expletives slipped from Bard's mouth and Bilbo chuckled quietly to himself. 

" _Yeah, we'd love to! We haven't left this rickety old town in a while, we can work out the details, yeah?_ "

"Yes, of course - Oh, extend the invitation to Dis and all the kids as well!"

Bard laughed and agreed, he and Bilbo decided that half of their brood would be coming to stay with them, Bilbo even remembered to invite Kili and Tauriel but Bard told him that they already had plans in Erebor. Bilbo and Bard decided that they would arrive a day before New Years Eve, and Bilbo realized that he had little time to clean and prepare. Bard and Bilbo talked for a little bit before Bard had to get off the phone and prepare dinner.

Bilbo sighed happily to himself as he put the phone back on the receiver, Bilbo hummed as he waltzed into his kitchen to make some dinner for himself.

***

There were officially two days left until Bard, Thranduil, and co. came to visit Bilbo and Bilbo was positively estatic - the curly haired man couldn't wait to see his old friends again. Bard had sent Bilbo a text the day before asking him if it was alright if they brought their dog if they couldn't find a sitter for him. Bilbo said it was fine, he wouldn't mind having an animal around. Maybe that's what Bilbo needed, a dog or cat.

Bilbo was cleaning out the upstairs rooms, preparing them for his guests when he realized that he still needed to go grocery shopping. Bilbo tapped his chin then nodded, he pulled his cellphone from his pocket and opened it, he went to his contacts and found Bard's name. Bilbo clicked new message and started a thread with Bard.

> **TO** BARD  
>  **FROM** BILBO
> 
> Do you guys have anything in particular that you might want to eat while here? I have to go grocery shopping :)

Bilbo slid the phone in his pocket and continued to set up the rooms, this was the first time since buying the house that Bilbo was happy he bought a house with three large guest rooms and a large basement. Bilbo continued to hum to himself as he finished up with the rooms; Bilbo was proud of his work, he looked at the time and he realized that he worked for a good five hours. Bilbo felt his stomach growl, he chuckled and went downstairs, he looked around and remembered that he still needed to grocery shopping - he would do that after he ate.

Bilbo waltzed into the kitchen and made himself a quick peanut butter sandwich before sighing happily and putting his dishes in the sink. Bilbo grabbed his car keys and his wallet before heading out to the store.

After arriving to the store, he walked in and grabbed a cart, he pulled out his phone to see if Bard had sent a list of what they wanted, Bard sent him a few things that he knew Tilda would want and that they only allowed to let her have occasionally. Bilbo smiled and found those things quite quickly, he continued on and made quick work of grocery shopping. Bilbo checked out and found himself at home about as quick as he found himself at the store.

***

It was finally the day that Bard and Thranduil were going to be here and Bilbo was beyond excited, he wasn't sure if Dis was going to be coming or Sigrid and her daughter, but he wouldn't mind either way. Bilbo lost count at 4, but he cleaned his house again - it looked as if no one lived there. Bilbo wanted to clean again but he didn't, he frowned and realized that he was being ridiculous and going overboard with the cleaning.

Bilbo bit his lip and sighed, he sat down on the couch. Bard had texted him a few hours ago to let him know that they had left, and Bilbo was excited because it meant they would be here very soon.

It finally hit him but Bilbo felt nervous, he hadn't seen everyone in almost eight years, and here he was inviting them to stay with him for a few days. Bilbo let out a small sigh as he got up to make himself a small cup of tea, as Bilbo was boiling the water, he heard the sound of a car coming up his driveway - he peaked out the window and he smiled widely. They were here.

There was a knock on the door and Bilbo froze, oh why was now the time to freeze up!? Bilbo let out a deep breath before opening the door. Bilbo was tackled by a lithe frame, he snorted to himself as he wrapped his arms around the person. Bilbo poked his head out from the body, he saw Bard who was rolling his eyes with a smile. Bilbo smiled widely, Dis appeared from behind Bard - she looked like she was ready to burst into tears. Bilbo laughed softly as Thranduil finally let go of Bilbo, Bard pulled him into a hug, they hugged for a moment before he let go and Bilbo finally embraced Dis.

Bilbo and Dis hugged for a long while, Tilda and Sigrid appeared, Iona at Sigrid's hip and a puppy at Tilda's side. Bilbo and Dis finally let go and Bilbo knelt down to greet the puppy, the puppy jumped up on him and it nearly knocked him back. Bilbo laughed. "Hi there."

Bilbo stood up and Tilda had picked up the dog, Bilbo gave the dog some scratches behind the ear before turning to Sigrid and hugging her. They smiled and Bilbo turned to the young girl at Sigrid's side, he stared in awe at her. The young girl looked exactly like Fili, her wavy light hair and her eyes.

"My god, Sigrid. She's so big now and she looks exactly like..." Bilbo couldn't finish that sentence, he turned to Sigrid who had some tears threatening her eyes, she was nodding softly.

"I know. You should see her half sister, she looks exactly like Thorin..." Sigrid whispered, Bilbo felt his heart break a bit. Bilbo gave Sigrid's shoulder a gentle squeeze before everyone all went into the living room, the puppy was investigating it's new surroundings and it spooked at an end table. Bard rolled his eyes at the dog, he picked it up and the puppy ensued a lick attack on the man.

"Daeron, c'mon." Bard chuckled as the puppy continued to attack his owner with kisses, Bard finally put an end to the attack by placing the dog on the ground.

Thranduil gasped and everyone turned to him, he pulled something out from his pocket and handed it to Bilbo, Bilbo opened it and saw that it was an invitation to his and Bard's wedding. Bilbo smiled wide.

"I'll be there." Bilbo said with a grin, Thranduil smiled and gave him a soft nod.

"You better be, if you're not, I will come find you and force you to be there." Bilbo threw his hands up with a smile and Thranduil chuckled, Bard wrapped his arm around his to be husband's waist and everyone stood in silence for a moment.

"I'm so glad that you're all here, really. I've missed you all so much, and not going to lie, I've been a bit lonely." Bilbo said with a sigh

"Do the boys ever come visit you?" Dis asked, she raised an eyebrow and looked at the small man, Bilbo shrugged.

"Once a month, but I need more human interaction than just that! I usually go see Elrond twice a week, but he's been out of town visiting Arwen and Aragorn." 

"Move to Laketown!" Bard blurted out, Thranduil turned to him and then he realized what Bard was suggesting, he looked back at Bilbo and nodded enthusiastically. "Please, Bilbo.

"I...I don't know. I like it here." Bilbo said, he frowned.

"But you're lonely! If you move to Laketown, you'll have us! You can come see us everyday!" Bard said, Thranduil clasped his hand over Bard's mouth and looked at Bilbo.

"We've adopted Dis and we're adopting you." Thranduil said with a smile, Bilbo looked at Dis who was shaking her head. Dis looked at Bilbo.

"They will grab you by the ankles and hang you upside down until you say yes." Dis chuckled, the puppy jumped up on the couch and made himself right at home.

Bilbo sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, he let out a low chuckle.

***

They had spent the rest of the day catching up, they ordered some take out and had that for dinner and everyone retreated to their rooms. It was currently three in the morning and Bilbo couldn't sleep, he padded his way downstairs and went into the kitchen to make himself tea. Bilbo turned on the kitchen lights and he jumped when he saw Dis sitting at the island, he put his hand over his heart and she covered her mouth - she was hiding a grin.

"I'm so sorry, Bilbo." Dis said with a bit of amusement, Bilbo raised an eyebrow and wiggled his finger at her. Bilbo smiled and snorted as he put the water in the tea kettle. "Can't sleep?"

"Bingo, you can't sleep either?" Bilbo asked, looking up from the stove top, Dis nodded and folded her hands together. Dis let out a sigh and frowned.

"I haven't been able to sleep since Thorin died and since Fili died. It's been so hard." Dis whispered sadly, Bilbo couldn't fathom losing her eldest son, especially since her older brother died just a few years before. "I like to think that they're hanging out together and Thorin has taken Fili under his wing, again." Bilbo smiled sadly at the thought of Thorin and Fili together, he watched Dis' expression change to one of anguish. "I miss them both so much, Bilbo..."

"I know, love. I know." Bilbo put one of his hands on her forearm, she looked up at him and gave him a look that he couldn't understand. "I still haven't fully accepted that Thorin is gone and it's about to be eight years."

"It's never going to get easy."

"You're right, it's not."

The kettle whistled and Bilbo made a face, he grabbed two cups and some tea packets, he poured the water in the cup and added the packets. Bilbo handed a cup to Dis and smiled. "You're the strongest woman that I know and I will fight anyone who tries to disagree with me, that includes yourself."

Dis laughed and Bilbo smirked, the way she looked brought him back to the days when Thorin would laugh - the way their eyes would crinkle and how their noses looked.

"Remind me to stay off your bad side, Mr. Baggins."

***

That morning, Bilbo woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon, he yawned and sat up. Bilbo looked over and saw that Dis was sleeping next to him, he smiled and pulled the blanket over her some more and he walked downstairs. Bilbo found Bard and Thranduil working together in the kitchen, they hadn't even noticed their host. Tilda was at the dining room table messing around on her phone, Bilbo sat down next to her, the young teen looked up and smiled.

"Morning Bilbo!" Tilda said cheerfully, Bard and Thranduil looked up with wide eyes.

"Wait, Bilbo, no!" Thranduil exclaimed, Bilbo turned to Thranduil and gave him a confused look, the next thing he knew, Bilbo was being carried into the living room. "Stay, please and thank you."

"Are you kicking me out of my own dining room?" Bilbo asked, slightly amused.

"Yes." Bard and Thranduil said in unison, Tilda gave Bilbo a grin before she went back to texting on her phone.

A few minutes went by and Sigrid and Iona came down, the young girl had her hair sticking up in all different directions. Iona went to Tilda and sat on a chair next to her, Sigrid sat down next to Bilbo on the couch. The young woman placed her head on his shoulder and Bilbo smiled.

"Good morning Sigrid, I hope you and Iona slept well." Bilbo said as she nodded against his shoulder, Bilbo chuckled and Dis was the last one to come down. Dis stretched her arms and looked over at Bilbo, Bilbo raised an eyebrow.

"Wait a minute, this isn't right! Bard and Thranduil up before me? What is happening!?" Dis exclaimed dramatically, Thranduil stuck his tongue out at Dis and Dis stuck her tongue out right back at him.

"Oh Bilbo! Legolas, Gimli, and their son Mikael are coming to visit today...if that's okay?" Thranduil called out from the kitchen. Bilbo was beaming, he leaned forward so Thranduil could see him and he nodded. Thranduil smiled and continued what he was doing in the kitchen.

Twenty minutes went by and breakfast was finally ready, Bard and Thranduil served it up and everyone sat down at the dining room table. Bard fed the puppy and took a seat at the table next to Thranduil and Dis. 

Everyone ate with hushed words, Iona hummed appreciatevly as she ate her pancakes. Sigrid smiled at her daughter and Iona smiled back, Iona continued to eat her food and so did everyone else. As soon as breakfast was finished, Bard took Thranduil's hand in his and the two looked at each other, they cleared their throats.

"Thranduil and I decided that we would like our own child and so we're going to hopefully find a surrogate." Everyone looked at Tilda who was staring at her father, Tilda popped a small piece of bacon into her mouth and started to chew. Tilda picked up another piece of bacon and she pointed the piece of bacon at Bard.

"So...does...this mean that I'm no longer going to be the cute younger child?"

"Yes."

"Nope." Tilda said with an emphasis on the p, she grinned. "Not allowed, I always need to be the cute young child." Everyone burst out laughing and Tilda giggled, she looked at her dad. "Actually, I don't care. It'd be cool to have a younger sibling."

***

Bilbo took them around Rivendell for the day, they were waiting for Legolas and Gimli to come over, and they still had an hour to go before the boys arrived. Bilbo brought them to the park so Iona and the puppy could get some energy out, Iona and Daeron ran around as Sigrid watched them closely. Bilbo, Bard, Dis, and Thranduil all sat around on a bench together. Thranduil was sitting on Bard's lap, Dis rolled her eyes at them and Tilda was snapchatting with Legolas - she sent him a picture of Thranduil laughing at something that was being said by Bilbo. Legolas sent a snapchat back, asking for the location of where they were - they would surprise them by showing up at the park. It turned out that they were closer than they thought.

"Bilbo!" Tilda called out, Bilbo turned around and looked at the teen, she smiled. "What this place called?"

"Rivendell Children's Park. Why?"

"Just wondering." Tilda sent Legolas the name of the place, she slipped her phone in her pocket and waited for Legolas, Gimli, and Mikael to arrive.

She walked over to the adults and she leaned her head against Bard's back, he smiled and somehow managed to wrap an arm around her. Tilda closed her eyes and before she knew it, there was happy yelling. Tilda's eyes shot open and she was being hugged by Legolas.

"Leggles!!" Tilda exclaimed as hugged him back, Bilbo was hugging Gimli and greeting Mikael - the toddler looked at the man and hid behind Gimli's legs, Gimli rolled his eyes at his son.

"How are you guys?" Bilbo asked, Gimli picked up Mikael and craddled him close to his chest - when Mikael saw Iona, he pointed to his cousin and squealed happily. Gimli put Mikael down and the little one toddled on over to Iona who gasped happily and gently embraced her cousin.

"We're doing good, how about you?" Gimli asked, Bilbo sighed and shrugged, Gimli gave him a sad smile as Legolas appeared at his side. Legolas smiled wide and hugged Bilbo, the two held each other in a tight embrace.

"My god, Bilbo, it's been so long. I've missed you so much."Legolas said, his face buried in the crook of Bilbo's neck. Legolas let out a sad laugh and continued to hold onto Bilbo.

"I know, Bilbo, I know. How've you been?" Legolas pulled away but held onto Bilbo's arms, Bilbo smiled softly at the young man.

"Doing as well as anyone can.." Bilbo admitted, Legolas nodded and Legolas went to go greet his father and Bard.

***

"Bilbo! Bilbo!" Iona called out, Bilbo turned around and both Mikael and Iona were barrelling towards him, Bilbo laughed and held out his arms to catch the kids. Iona let out a giggle as Bilbo caught them and hugged them. "Guess what, Bilbo!"

"Yes?"

"We like it here, we like you. You're nice."

Bilbo smiled as the kids hugged him, they let go and scampered off. Bilbo watched them with kind eyes as they messed around, Bilbo felt someone throw their arm around his shoulder. Bilbo looked over and there was Bard, Bard had a gentle smile on his face as he watched his family interact. Bard looked at Bilbo and his smile got even wider.

"Bilbo, we want you to come back to Laketown with us."

"Bard, I...I don't know."

"Bilbo, my dear old friend, that wasn't a question or whatever...that was an order. You're coming back to Laketown with us. You can keep this place as a summer home or something." Bard said with a chuckle, Bilbo chuckled as well and squeezed Bard's shoulder. 

"If it makes you happy, Bard."

"Of course it'll make us happy."

***

It was New Years eve and Bilbo's house was bustling, everyone was moving around and talking amongst each other. Bard and Thranduil had once again kicked Bilbo out of his kitchen while they made a few different dishes; Sigrid was playing with Mikael and Iona, Mikael was giggling and throwing himself into Sigrid's arms while Iona was playing peak a boo.

Legolas and Gimli had been talked into staying for New Years, they couldn't say no (especially to Iona who gave them the puppy dog face & Daenor, who gave them a literal puppy dog face). 

As everyone was settling in, there was a knock on the door, Bilbo furrowed his brows and opened the door. Bilbo let out a happy gasp when he saw it was Tauriel, Kili, and their children. Bilbo ushered them into the house, he hugged them and then greeted the children. Dis came over and gave her son a hug, Kili gave her a kiss on the cheek as they parted. Dis knelt down and hugged her grandchildren.

An hour and a half later, Thranduil and Bard were feeling pretty good, Thranduil was sipping on some wine and Bard was having some sparkling cider. Bilbo and Dis were also sipping on some wine, Tilda came rushing into the living room and she came to a skidding halt by Bard.

"Da! Can I go on a date with this boy the weekend after we go back to school?" Bard slowly turned to look at Tilda, he slowly took a sip of his drink and raised an eyebrow. Sigrid was holding back a laugh and Bilbo leaned forward to see Bard's reaction, Thranduil took a sip of his wine. "Please?"

"What's his name?"

"Harold..." Tilda replied, she bit her bottom lip and looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"C'mon, Da. Tilda is almost 15." Sigrid said with a giggle, Bard looked over at Sigrid who gave him a wink. 

"I want to make a teen mother joke but I know I'd get punched...twice." Bard chuckled and he felt the glares from Sigrid and Tauriel, Bard turned to Tilda and pouted. "Fine....but it has to be the movies and Thranduil and I have to chaperone you."

"Movies but Dis and Bilbo chaperone."

"Deal."

"Ooh, can it be that new western movie? I really like the lead actor in that." Dis joked, Bilbo nodded and grinned. Tilda smiled and squealed, she hugged Bard before going and hugging Dis and Bilbo.

Tilda skipped off and the puppy followed her, the two went off upstairs so Tilda could text her future date. Dis and Bilbo were joking about the date that they would be chaperoning and ways they could potentially embarass poor Tilda.

Sigrid and Tauriel were sitting next to each other, Sigrid had her head resting on Tauriel's shoulder - Tauriel sighed happily and threw her arm over Sigrid's shoulder. 

"Da, Daa." Sigrid called out, Bard spun around to face his oldest child, Bard raised an eyebrow at her and Sigrid smiled. "I need to talk to you later."

"Of course, sweetheart."

***

Dis and Bilbo were sitting in the backyard, it was a fairly nice night out - there was barely any snow on the ground and it was in the mid 50's. Dis let out a sigh.

"This is stunning, Bilbo."

"Thank you, m'lady." Bilbo laughed and Dis smiled, she gently punched Bilbo's arm, Bilbo chuckled and squeezed Dis' shoulder.

The two sat in silence, and they both sighed. "Will they really make me move to Laketown?"

"Oh yeah." Dis said with an amused grin. "It'll be great, we can have sleepovers every night!" Dis joked and Bilbo snorted.

"My god Dis, what are we? 12?"

Dis put her hand under her chin and fluttered her eyelashes.

The door to the back patio opened and they turned around, it was Kili. "C'mon guys, it's almost midnight!"

Dis and Bilbo smiled, they both walked back into the house and they found themselves sitting next to each other on the couch. There was a minute before midnight the countdown began. 

30

29

28

27

26

25

Bard had an arm wrapped around Thranduil's waist, they looked at each other lovingly, Iona was sitting on Sigrid's lap. Iona was fast asleep, Mikael was fast asleep against Legolas' chest. 

24

23

22

21

20

19

Dis had her head resting against Bilbo's shoulder, Cuyler was fast asleep leaning against Aki, Aki was struggling to stay awake. Tauriel and Kili were curled up together on one of the couches. Tilda and Daenor were both sitting next to Gimli, Daenor was asleep in his lap.

18

17

16

15

14

13

12

11

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

Bard and Thranduil grinned as the clock struck 12, Thranduil placed a giant kiss on Bard's lips - Bard laughed. Bilbo placed a small kiss on the top of Dis' head. Sigrid planted a kiss on Iona's temple, Aki fell asleep and his head was resting against Cuyler's. Tilda gave Gimli a kiss on the cheek, Gimli chuckled and Legolas look offended but then snuck his tongue out at Tilda, Tilda stuck her tongue out back at him in response.

"Well, happy new year!" Bilbo said softly, not to wake the sleeping children.

***

It was Feburary and Bilbo had moved to Laketown about a month ago, it took a lot of convicing but Bilbo had managed to talk Bard out of him moving in with them. Bilbo did buy a house on the same street as them, though. Dis found herself spending most of her time with Bilbo, their bond had grown even stronger and today was the first day that Bilbo was going to visit Thorin's grave.

They arrived at the grave and Bilbo was staring at it blankly, Dis put a hand on his shoulder as she picked up that Bilbo was starting to break down. Bilbo closed his eyes and the tears started falling from his face.

Bilbo fell to his knees and Dis knelt down beside him, she put both of her hands on his shoulders and rested her head on his head. Dis felt Bilbo sobbing, her heart broke as the man came undone in front of her. 

Bilbo wanted to vomit, he could feel the bile rising but it wasn't going to come out - he continued to sob as Dis continued to hold him. "I miss him so much, Dis."

"I know, Bilbo, I know." Dis said with a sniffle, they heard the snow crunch behind them and they both turned around.

They both froze, Dis shook her head and looked confused. Bilbo had no words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how would u guys feel if i made sims of everyone and used the screenshots from the game for the social media fic and as 'previews' for this? i've made barduil & co. so far.
> 
> also i have an idea but it might seem super far fetched but hey thranduil faked his own death so maybe this won't be so far fetched. but anyway, who do u think is behind them? :-)


	6. b-side story: out of the woodwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eowyn comes face to face with a piece of faramir's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've decided to include these little stories to help continue the story, there will be a lot more and one of the final chapters will be all of the characters coming together. :-) this has to do with who showed up at the end of the bilbo chapter.

Eowyn was returning home from the store, she noticed that the front door was ajar, she rolled her eyes and scoffed. Faramir had a tendency to not shut the door all the way (he claims it's sticky and forgets to close it). Eowyn entered the house that she shared with Faramir, she heard movement in the kitchen.

"You have to remember to make sure that this door is actually shut, Far." Eowyn said as she entered the kitchen, her back was to whoever was sitting at the island, she heard a chuckle - but it didn't belong to Faramir. Eowyn slowly turned around, she was holding a jar of pickles in her hand and when she saw who was sitting at the island, she dropped it. "I...I..."

"Beautiful home you have. I'm sorry for breaking in."

"I don't understand...you...you're..."

"I know, Eowyn. I know. Oh, by the way, I'm sorry about your uncle. Theoden was a good man." The person got up from the island and started to walk away, they turned around and smiled at Eowyn. "Don't tell anyone, love."

Eowyn slowly nodded as the person winked at her then left, her heart was pounding and she had no idea what to think or say. 


	7. b-side story: fili's death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a look into fili's death and a slight introduction to some new players who will be entering the main story soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i said that i would be taking a little break but i needed stuff to distract me and i felt this chapter was owed to those who wondered about fili's death

chapter features violence and two deaths, it's not graphic violence but just letting everyone know as a precaution.

  
****

**F** ili sat on the edge of his couch, he had a long day, both of the girls were with their mothers. Fili was feeling...awful, both mentally and physically. Fili assumed that he was coming down with something, he sighed and got up, he turned the television off and went upstairs. Fili walked into his bathroom and decided that a nice long shower would do him good, he turned on the water and he stripped himself of his clothes. Fili got into the shower and groaned happily at the feeling of the warm water hitting his back, he relaxed and sat under the heavy spray of his shower for a moment. The young blonde grabbed his shampoo and lathered his hair with it, he let it sit for a moment as he stood off to the side, away from the spray. Fili stood where he was, thinking about everything that he had done during his life - the good and the bad. Fili had fathered two beautiful little girls, they were his whole world.

He had been married twice and now divorced twice, well, soon to be divorced twice. He wasn't that old and it pained him that he had screwed up his life so much, he considered his daughters a huge blessing - one that he never thought he would ever have.

Fili had much regret, so much regret.

The young man decided it was time to rinse his hair of the shampoo, he sighed and pivoted so he was back under the spray, as he washed the shampoo from his hair, he heard a pecuilar sound come from his bedroom. It was a large crash and he froze in his spot. Fili finished rinsing his hair and he turned off the water, he got out and grabbed a towel; wrapping it around his waist. Fili slowly opened the bathroom door and made his way into his room, he turned on his bedroom light and noticed that nothing was askew. Fili shrugged and dropped his towel, he got himself dressed and sat on the edge of his bed.

A few minutes went by when he felt a dip in the bed, he slowly turned around there was a blur and then he felt himself being choked with something. As he started to fade, he heard a voice.

"We haven't forgotten, Fili."

Once Fili was dead, the person who killed him left him right where he was on his bed. The person went to leave but they didn't even make it out the door before they were killed themselves, an arrow to the head. Three figures entered the room, one grabbed Fili's body and threw him over their shoulder, the tallest one of the three figures looked at the other two.

"I'm going to bring him back before there's no chance in reviving him."

"Be careful. What we need is downstairs?"

"Yes, it should be."


	8. tilda's first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tilda goes on her first date and it doesn't exactly go as planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh tilda..  
> i was going to have something entirely different happen but it would've been way too soon.  
> also, this happens after barduil & co leave bilbo's for new years and when dis and bilbo have a surprise at the cemetery. [ if that makes any sense ]  
> also, we needed more bain!!  
> also i couldn't resist adding bard in and having him be a total dad

**R** ight, Tilda had some reason to be nervous - after all this was her first date ever. Tilda blushed as her hand brushed against Harold's, he smiled and handed Tilda her popcorn. Tilda thanked him as they made their way to the theater, Tilda looked over her shoulder and noticed that Dis and Bilbo had stayed back a bit, Tilda gave them a thankful smile. Dis gave her two thumbs up and Bilbo gave her a small smile, Tilda turned back around and walked into the theater with Harold, Dis and Bilbo still trailing behind them. The two adults took a seat a few rows away from the two teenagers, they were whispering to each other -- Bilbo watched Tilda giggle at something that Harold had said, Harold smiled and put his arm around her.

The previews for the movie had started and Tilda watched them, Harold would glance at her every few minutes, Tilda paid him no attention. Bilbo watched as Harold frowned and started to watch the previews himself, Dis saw three people walk past her and take seats across the aisle from them. Dis raised an eyebrow when she realized who it was; it was Bain, Sigrid, and Legolas. Dis nudged Bilbo and discreetly nodded in the direction of the two oldest Bowman children and Legolas, Bilbo snorted quielty as he looked at the screen.

A few moments later, the lights dimmmed down and the movie started, Legolas and Bain were whispering amongst themselves and Sigrid was watching Tilda and Harold out of the corner of her eye - Thranduil and Bard most likely sent the three as additional backup. Dis smiled softly as she sunk into her seat and tried to keep her eyes on the movie. Harold had chosen some superhero movie, Dis didn't mind superohero movies but this wasn't one that she really had any interest in. The older woman looked over at the man next to her, she noticed that he wasn't really paying any attention either. Dis looked over at the three across from them, she grinned when she saw that there were two seats next to them that were open. Dis grabbed Bilbo's arm and quickly dragged him across the aisle, they took the seats next to them and the five adults all had to keep themselves from laughing.

Tilda looked at Harold who kept making small glances at her, he smiled every time and Tilda for some reason started to feel uncomfortable. Tilda slunk down in her seat and tried focusing on the movie, Harold had moved a little closer to her which caused Tilda to move away a bit. Harold frowned and kept his distance, Tilda looked back over her shoulder, she started to panic when she didn't see Dis and Bilbo - her eyes started to dart across the dark theater. Relief washed over her when she saw them...sitting next to her older siblings and Legolas.

Tilda was thrilled that her siblings were there, heck, she was even relieved that Legolas was there.

The two hours went by and the movie was wrapping up, Harold went to turn to Tilda to see how she liked the movie but she got up and darted out of the theater. Bain jumped over the seat and followed her, Dis and Bilbo shared a look before following the siblings. Legolas and Sigrid waited for Harold to come walking up the aisle.

Out in the lobby, Tilda found herself leaning against a wall, Bain came to a skidding halt near her. When Tilda saw her older brother, she jumped into his arms, Bain hugged her and held onto her for a moment.

"You okay, Til?"

"No. I don't know why I got so uncomfortable! I was excited and I like him, I just...I don't know."

"Hey, that's normal, you know? I'll admit, I was a little uncomfortable for you." Bain said as he ran a hand through her hair, they let go and Tilda sighed, she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "Want to go get some food? Have you eaten yet?"

Tilda shook her head and Bain smiled, he put out his arm and Tilda looped hers with his. As they went to go back to their group (and Tilda back to Harold), they were greeted by everyone - including a sheepish looking Harold.

"We're going to go get some food, everyone want to come?" Bain asked, everyone unanimously agreed. Bain looked at Harold who nodded awkwardly, Legolas threw his arm around Harold's shoulder and smiled.

Everyone got into their designated cars after deciding on a place to eat, Harold had gone with Legolas in his car whilst Tilda went with Sigrid and Bain. The car ride to the diner was quiet, the three siblings didn't speak to each other. Tilda had her hands resting on her lap, she looked out the window and Sigrid looked in the rearview mirror, she turned around and smiled at her little sister.

"You okay, Tilda?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

Sigrid nodded, not wanting to push Tilda anymore, she turned back around and they had arrived at the diner that they were meeting at. Tilda immediately got out of the car and walked inside, Legolas and Harold were already inside. Bilbo and Dis walked in after Sigrid and Bain, they were seated and Tilda chose to sit on the opposite side away from Harold.

"So, Harold, why don't you tell Tilda what you told me." Legolas said with a small smirk, Harold blushed and Sigrid punched Legolas' arm. Dis and Bilbo looked at both Harold and Tilda.

"U-uhm, okay..." Harold cleared his throat. "First, I want to say I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable at all. I find you really pretty and it took me a lot of courage to ask you out and when you said yes, I was really surprised. Second, I..I was wondering if you wanted to go the school dance with me?"

Tilda stared at Harold with an expression that no one could read, but after a few moments she smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah, sure. Also, it's okay, I've never had a guy show interest in me before so I was a little weirded out, but I'm okay with it. I promise."

"Okay cool, now just know that if you two happen to start being sexually active over the next two years, Bard will chop your penis off." Legolas said with a straight face, Harold's eyes widened and Tilda facepalmed. 

"Legolas, what?" Bain asked, the waitress was standing in front of the table, she happened to catch the tail-end of the conversation. "Hi, sorry about him, just giving the usual big brother talk."

The waitress nodded and took everyone's drink order, Harold and Tilda didn't look at each other. Dis was holding back a laugh as the waitress left, Legolas glanced at Harold.

"So, what are we thinking about eating?" Dis asked as she skimmed the menu, everyone else looked at the menu as well. A few minutes went by and they all decided, the waitress came back and gave them their drinks and took their orders.

The doors to the diner opened and Bard walked in, Tilda went wide eyed when she saw her father, she buried her face in Bilbo's shoulder. Bilbo chuckled and Bard came and sat down on the end.

"Hey! I'm Bard, Tilda's father." Bard said, reaching his hand across so Harold could shake it. Harold's eyes darted to Legolas then to Bard, Sigrid was glaring daggers at Legolas. "Tilda's step-dad couldn't be here tonight, he was busy."

"He's catching up on _the Bachelor_ and drinking wine, isn't he?" Legolas asked.

"Yeah, that's more important than crashing Tilda's first date apparently." Bard said with a mocking tone, Tilda rolled her eyes. "So, how was the movie?"

"It was great, right Harold?" Bain asked while looking at Harold, Tilda's eyes widened even more and she just stared at the table. 

Harold started sputtering, he had no idea what was happening - he nodded his head, earning a grin from Bard and Bain.

Tilda was starting to wish that she didn't say yes to going out to eat, she also wanted to just vanish. Bard was watching Harold's every move, the waitress came back with their food and she looked at Bard, a slight hint of exhaustion in her eyes.

"Maia."

"Bard. Your usual?"

"I'll just have a coffee, thanks." Maia nodded and went off to get his coffee, Bard looked back at Harold, he leaned back in the booth. "So, Harold, what's your best subject in school?"

"Da!" Tilda hissed

"Math, sir." Harold replied, his voice a bit hushed.

"Ah, math. Nice, I always hated math. What type of grades do you typically get?"

"A's and B's."

"Good, good." Bard nodded, Maia came back with his coffee, Bard thanked her - he took a small sip and everyone sat around in silence.

A few minutes later, their food came out and everyone ate - Bard snuck some fries from Sigrid's plate. Sigrid rolled her eyes and let her father pick at her food, they made small talk. Bard talked with Dis and Bilbo while the others talked amongst themselves, Tilda gave Harold a pleading look - Harold chuckled as he took a bite of his sandwich.

They sat around for a bit after finishing their food, Maia brought the check which Bard immediately grabbed. Sigrid rolled her eyes and asked for a separate check, Bard shushed her and told her that he was paying. Sigrid sighed and gave in.

After Bard paid, everyone thanked him and he waved it off, the older kids snuck some money into Bard's pocket, he went to protest but they fled before he could give it back to them.

Bard told Bilbo and Dis that he would take Harold back home, they said their goodbyes before leaving Tilda with her father and Harold. The two teenagers got into Bard's car, Bard got in and looked in the rearview mirror, they were sitting next to each other and they were silently laughing at something. It took about fifteen minutes to get to Harold's house from the diner.

Tilda walked Harold to the door, they talked for a moment and Bard watched them with hawk like eyes, he felt his heart break a bit when he realized that his little girl was growing up. Bard sighed as Harold went to open his front door but Tilda stopped him, Bard's eyes widened when Tilda gave Harold a quick peck before fleeing back to Bard's car. Bard watched as Harold smiled before disappearing into his house, Tilda sat in the back seat and Bard immediately spun around to face her.

"Don't say a word, da."

"I would never."

The two shared a smile and Tilda laughed, Bard chuckled and he shook his head.

"You're growing up, Til."

"You're getting old, da."

"Well...shit. Stop reminding me."

"I love you, da."

"I love you too, kid."


	9. the white tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> faramir is told to meet at the white tree at midnight via a mysterious note and eomer gets the same request via the person who sent the note to faramir. also two characters return :-))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha who thought this was going to just be a regular story :-)  
> this is the beginning of the new plot line!!  
> this is also where stuff gets weird

" **D** o you know how absurd that sounds, Eowyn!?"

"I know, Faramir, it's beyond absurd but I'm telling you it was him!"

"We buried him almost nine years ago! Boromir is dead!" Faramir exclaimed, he ran his hand through his light tresses, he scoffed and shook his head. Faramir started to pace back and forth across the living room floor, he shook his head again and started muttering some things. "Eowyn, if this is a joke that you're trying to play on me, it's not funny, I hope you know that."

"You think I'm making a joke out of this? Why the hell would I joke about something like, Faramir."

Faramir shrugged and he couldn't find the words to answer his wife's question, he sighed and sat down in a chair across from the couch that Eowyn was currently sitting on. The couple sat in silence, and Faramir was thankful that Eomer and his wife took Elboron for the day.

"I don't know, E." Faramir looked down at the ground, he didn't even bother looking up. "Was it really him?"

"Yes, Faramir, it was." Eowyn frowned, she got up and sat on the arm of the chair, she wrapped an arm around her husband's shoulders. "I have a feeling that...something is going to happen, like what happened eight years ago."

"I sure as hell hope not, everyone has just barely recovered from that." Faramir whispered softly, neither of them spoke and there was a knock on the door. Eowyn got up and answered it.

Eowyn was greeted by a man in all black, Faramir got up and stood behind his wife, the man handed Faramir a piece of paper.

"He wants you to meet him at the white tree."

Without saying anything else, the man disappeared. Faramir looked down at the paper and frowned.

"The white tree...midnight." Faramir and Eowyn looked at each other, Faramir reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Faramir stopped and something had dawned on him. "Boromir would take me there every March when we were in high school, we would sit under it and talk for hours, he would take me at midnight when our parents were asleep." Faramir whispered sadly, he put his phone down and looked at Eowyn.

[ *** ] 

Eomer was finally done with work for the day, he sighed happily as he exited the office building and walked to the parking lot. As he was talking to his car, he had taken his phone out to check it, he was reading his text messages when Eomer accidentally ran into someone. Eomer looked up and he stared at the person in front of him.

"You...You're...how."

"Hello Eomer, how are you old friend?"

"Boromir..."

Boromir chuckled and nodded, Eomer just stared at him, he looked around and then back at Boromir. Eomer slid his phone into his pocket and just stared at the man, he had changed gravely in appearance - his hair was peppered with grey streaks, his eyes seemed to be more sunken in and he lost weight.

"You're dead."

"To the world, yes, biologically, no." Boromir said with a sigh, he ran a hand through his hair and he looked at Eomer. "I need to talk to you, but it can't be here. Meet me at the white tree at midnight, okay?"

Eomer nodded and before he could ask anymore questions, Boromir vanished. Eomer closed his eyes and rubbed his temples and he felt a wave of confusion wash over him. If Boromir wasn't dead then everyone else that was supposedly dead still had to be alive as well, Eomer frowned.

"What the fuck is going on?" 

[ *** ]

It was eleven thirty at night and Faramir sat in the parking lot of a diner in Gondor, he hadn't been back here since Boromir's funeral. Faramir was anxiously tapping on the steering wheel, he was biting his lip. This was so stupid, and most likely a sick joke that someone was pulling on him, a really sick joke. Faramir scoffed and shook his head - this was ridiculous, he was meeting a complete stranger at the spot where he and his brother used to go to get away from life. 

Faramir got out of his car and walked into the diner, he decided to have a cup of coffee to waste some time before potentially facing his death. Faramir was seated and the waitress came over quite quickly, he ordered a cup of coffee and the waitress gave him a small smile before jetting off to get his coffee.

Faramir looked out the diner window, he heard gentle footsteps approach him, he assumed it was the waitress and so he turned around to face her. Faramir was surprised to see Eomer standing beside him instead, he had his hands buried in the pockets of a hoodie, he sat down across from him.

"Can't really say I'm surprised to see you here." Eomer whispered softly, Faramir furrowed his brows.

"Did you get a note telling you to meet someone at the white tree?" Faramir asked, his voice staying low. Eomer nodded. "Who sent it?"

"I don't know, I wish I did." Eomer hated lying to Faramir's face, Faramir frowned and leaned back in his seat. The watiress came back with Faramir's coffee, Eomer ordered one and she nodded. "I wish I knew what to expect."

Faramir laughed and took a sip of his coffee, the waitress came back with Eomer's and he thanked her. The two men sat in silence as they drank their coffee, Faramir looked at Eomer and gave him a curious look.

"Eowyn thinks it's Boromir."

Eomer nearly choked on his coffee, Faramir looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. Eomer coughed and wiped his mouth, he looked at Faramir. "That's a little far fetched, no?"

Faramir shrugged and the two finished their coffee, they paid and left as it was nearing midnight. Eomer looked at Faramir. "I'll see you soon, Fara."

[ *** ]

Both Faramir and Eomer had been waiting at the white tree for a good ten minutes, both of them were growing tired, impatient, and anxious. Eomer wrapped his arms around himself to keep himself warm, Faramir was watching the snow fall from the night sky, snow crunched under someone's boots. A voice brought them both back to reality.

"You know Faramir, the last time we were here was after your high school graduation. I remember you telling me how scared you were to go off to college, the way you described your biggest fear. That's my last memory here." Faramir turned around slowly and saw Boromir standing in the moonlight, Faramir felt tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Boromir took a few steps towards Faramir, the tears began to fall from his eyes. "Hi little brother."

Faramir basically tackled Boromir, Boromir chuckled and embraced him, they held on to each other for a while before Boromir finally pulled away and he wiped away Faramir's tears.

"I was never gone Faramir, I was always there, watching you."

"I don't get it, father and I buried you."

"No, you buried a casket full of rocks."

Faramir stared in disbelief at his brother, he took a few steps back and looked at him. Faramir frowned and he felt more tears start to fall down his cheek. 

"Where the hell have you been then!? Why weren't you around?"

"It wasn't safe for me or anyone else, I wanted to be there so badly, Faramir. I hated seeing you so upset and grieving over me!"

"Did Aragorn know!?"

"No, he didn't now. No one knew."

Faramir cleared his throat and looked at Eomer then back at Boromir who was harboring a guilty expression.

"Why now then?"

"What everyone thought ended almost nine years ago...never ended. Azog is dead now and so is Lurtz, but Bolg? He wants revenge. Fili's death wasn't a suicide, he was murdered by Bolg. No one is safe."

"So what do we do?" Eomer asked, he watched as Boromir's eyes darted from Faramir to him. "One would assume that Bolg would want revenge on the Durin family, no? What does that have to do with us?"

"He wants revenge on everyone who had a part in Azog's death and his downfall." All three men turned around to see another person, a soft smile was on the face of who had arrived. "Bolg is dangerous now, he's been in hiding and working on his...group of people." The person cleared their throat. "He wants to finish what his father started with my family, he wants to rid the world of the Durin name. He's going to start with my sister then Kili, I'm sure he would even go as far as killing the children."

"Does Dis know about you?"

"She doesn't."

"What about Bilbo?" Eomer asked, a deep chuckle came from the throat of the person.

"Bilbo doesn't even know. Soon he will, though. Both of them will."

"It's good to see you again, Thorin." Eomer said, Thorin gave him a gentle smile. 


	10. run boy run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aragorn and boromir reconnect, someone is hunted by bolg's men and they come face to face with someone they knew, sigrid and dis face their past, frodo finds out about the death of someone who had helped him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi. i'm back. lots of returning characters and a small plot twist and more about what thranduil had been doing during the years before this. we'll get more info. ;D

Arwen rolled her eyes at her daughter who was putting up a fight about having to do her homework, Arwen was losing her patience with the young child who was currently sobbing and laying on the ground. Arwen sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, the door opened and Aragorn stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his wife with flared nostrils and an annoyed look. Aragorn closed the door and Arwen turned towards him, she pointed to Carys before walking away. Aragorn put his work bags down and he knelt down beside Carys, Aragorn smiled softly.

"Hey sweetheart, what's going on?"

"I don't wanna do my work!" Carys said inbetween sobs, the young girl sat up and was looking at her father with red, puffy eyes and snot running down her face. Aragorn grinned and grabbed some kleenex, he wiped away his daughters snot before running a hand through her dark hair. Carys seemed just as annoyed as Arwen did.

"Why's that my love?"

"Because it's stupid! I hate homework!"

"You want to grow up to be a scientist, yeah?" Carys nodded and her sobbing stopped, Aragorn situated himself so he was fully sitting. "Well, scientists can't become what they are without school, darling. You have to do it if you want to become one. What don't you want to do, Carys?"

"Math..."

"I'll help you, yeah?"

Carys nodded, Aragorn picked her up off the ground and sat her at the table, Carys grabbed her math homework from the table that was covered in papers. Father and daughter began to work together on her homework, they ended up completing most of her work, the two were laughing with each other as Carys pulled out one of her final assignments.

As Carys pulled it out, the doorbell rang, Aragorn looked up and furrowed his brows, the man told his daughter to wait. Carys nodded and watched as her father disappeared into the living area, Aragorn opened the front door and he froze.

"Aragorn."

"Boromir?" Boromir nodded, Aragorn stood where he was for a few moments before pulling his old friend into a hug. The two men hugged each other for what seemed like an eternity, Aragorn didn't even realize that he was crying until he pulled away and looked at Boromir's jacket. "How?"

"Do you have time to talk?" Boromir asked, Aragorn looked behind him when he heared footsteps coming down the stairs - it was Arwen. Arwen stood at the bottom of the stairs, she dropped the load of laundry that she had in her hands. "Hello Arwen."

"Yeah, let me go get Eldarion. I'm going to need him to watch Carys." Aragorn excused himself, he went upstairs to grab Eldarion.

Arwen and Boromir looked at each other, Arwen took a few steps towards Boromir, she eyed him up and down. Finally she was standing right in front of him, she placed a hand on his cheek and she felt the tears start to well in her eyes.

"It's you..."

"It is, it's me."

Arwen frowned and removed her hand from his cheek quickly, her brows knit together. "I don't understand..."

"I'll explain to you and Aragorn in a moment."

[ **\---** ]

Arwen, Aragorn, and Boromir all sat together in Arwen's library, they all sat in silence - Arwen's hands were resting in her lap as she looked at Boromir, Aragorn was leaning forward in his seat. Boromir stood up, his anxiety was keeping him from sitting.

"I know, this is insane, right?" Boromir asked, Arwen and Aragorn both nodded their heads, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It's a long story...but I'm here to warn you about a danger. Bolg, Azog's son, is seeking revenge on those who helped with his father's downfall and he's planning on finishing what his father started - ending the Durin name."

"What does this have to do with you still being alive?"

"I'm a wraith, not a literal wraith." Boromir began to explain, Arwen cocked her head to the side and watched the man with curiosity. "When I was brought to the hospital and 'pronounced dead' - I was saved, I've been here this whole time. I watched as Oropher was killed, I watched as everything fell apart for everyone. I wasn't able to help because it wasn't time yet. I'm here now, though. I'm ready to help, I'm ready to do something more than just sit back and watch as the people that I care about suffer."

"What can we do?"

"Protect yourselves, anything suspicious that you may notice? Let me know." Boromir pulled a number out of his pocket. "Never use a cellphone or house phone when calling this number, and ask for me. Never give your real name. We don't know who could be listening." Boromir handed Aragorn the number, Aragorn looked at it before he slid it in his pocket. "I have to go now though. I'll see you soon."

Before either adult could ask a question, Boromir vanished, Aragorn and Arwen shared a look with each other. Arwen frowned and placed her head against her husbands shoulder. 

[ **\---** ]

Snow crunched under his feet as he ran, his breathing was labored and he was running out of fuel, he pushed himself to go farther. The man started to breathe out of his mouth as he continued to run, twigs were snapping - he could hear shouting and dogs barking coming from behind him. The man found a hollowed out tree, when he was in the tree, he covered himself in anything that he could that would throw the dogs off his scent.

"Elladan, come out man, we don't want to hurt you. We just want to talk!" Elladan leaned against the base of the tree, he kept his breathing soft as he hid further into the tree. "Shit, we lost him."

Elladan closed his eyes and he let himself stay hidden, the voices and footsteps of those that were hunting him disappeared. Elladan knew better than to reveal himself, he waited another ten minutes before leaving the tree.

Elladan took one step out of the tree and before he could go anywhere, he felt a sharp pain and he was knocked backwards. Elladan hissed and looked over at his jacket, there was a dark spot and he quickly realized that he had been shot. Elladan covered the wound with his hand, he was hoping to stop the bleeding. Elladan heard footsteps approach him, he looked up and saw men with masks staring down at him, he let out a strangled sob as one pulled out a gun. Elladan squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for his end; instead the men lifted him off the ground. Elladan watched as someone he once considered a friend appeared in front of him.

"Glorfindel?"

"Elladan, it's so good to see you again." Glorfindel said, his words came out in an expressionless way, Glorfindel had his hands behind his back. "I need you to tell me what you know about the wraiths."

"I know nothing about them." _crack_ , Elladan hissed as he was hit in the stomach with a baseball bat. Glorfindel sighed.

"Elladan, please. We can do this the easy way or the hard way, friend."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Someone needed to help Bolg, didn't they? Besides, Thranduil is part of those who he wants to get rid of and I want to help him. Thranduil ruined me, Elladan. I was a fool and I fell in love with the man, I was completely enraptured by him and everything he did - the power and the title that came with being with him, it was everything I wanted until he threw me under the bus and got me arrested. Thranduil betrayed me, and now I want to make him suffer for what he did. I think I'm going to start by paying his lover a little visit or maybe I can kill Oropher for real this time."

"This is stupid, Glorfindel."

"Where are the wraiths, Elladan?"

"I told you that I don't know anything about them!"

Elladan let out a pained howl as he was struck once again with the bat, Glorfindel shook his head and watched as Elladan bowed his head down.

"Elladan, stop playing stupid. I know you're involved in the rise of the wraiths, so just tell me where they are and I'll let you live." Glorfindel hissed, Elladan shook his head and Glorfindel growled, he gave one of his men a nod.

Glorfindel turned around and started walking away from Elladan, he heard a faint gunshot, Glorfindel kept walking. The man was going to find out about the wraiths one way or another.

[ **\---** ]

Sigrid and Dis were spending the day together, they decided to go take a walk in the park, Bard had insisted that they bring Daeron with them. With the young dog in hand, they found themselves walking down the winding paths of the nature park. They chatted as they walked down the paths, Dis asked Sigrid about Iona and what she planned on doing with her over the summer during the summer break.

"I haven't put much thought in it, I figured that we would go on a vacation to Erebor if you want to join us. " Sigrid shrugged, Dis gave her a gentle smile before they continued their walk. "Iona wants to visit Fili's grave, so we might do that when the weather gets better. Iona wants to write him a letter to put on his grave."

Dis frowned and looked at her ex daughter in law, the older woman placed a gentle hand on Sigrid's shoulder - Sigrid smiled sadly before Sigrid stopped dead in her tracks. Dis was curious as to why she stopped, she turned and she froze in her spot.

"Hi mom."

"Fili." Dis ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him, Fili returned the hug and he held onto her for a moment. Fili pulled away and Dis turned back to look at Sigrid; the young woman had a shocked expression on her face. "It's okay, Sigrid."

"What's going on? You're supposed to be dead. You are dead. What is going on?"

"I was never dead."

"We buried you!' Sigrid exclaimed, her voice breaking, tears were threatening her eyes.

"You buried rocks."

"Rocks!?" Fili nodded his head, Sigrid shook her head, the tears started falling down her face. Sigrid wiped away the tears. "What's going on?"

"You and Iona are in danger, Kili, Tauriel, and their children are in danger. Mom is in danger, everyone is in danger. You need to find somewhere safe to go, you can't stay here." Fili said, his voice started to break as well. "Sigrid, please, here me out when I say this...I...I need you to take Iona somewhere safe, stay there until I come find you and tell you it's okay to come back. Please."

"He's right, Sigrid."

Dis' eyes widened when she heard the new voice, she spun around and her knees buckled, she fell to the ground and Sigrid was shaking her head, her brows furrowed.

"Dis.."

"Thorin." Dis said with a sob, Thorin knelt down in front of his sister and wrapped his arms around her. "You're here."

"I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

"Can someone please explain what the hell is going on?" Sigrid asked, her voice raising, Daeron looked up at the young woman. The dog tilted his head to the side, Sigrid took a deep breath and gave him a quick pat on the head.

"Bolg is seeking revenge on those who helped with the fall of Azog, and he wishes to finish what Azog started, ending the line of Durin." Thorin said with a frown.

"Iona..." Sigrid frowned

"That's why it's important that you leave when you can, okay? Please Sigrid, and Aurora as well. Both of my girls, you, you need to go too. I don't want any of you hurt." Fili said, his voice full of emotion. Sigrid nodded her head, she walked towards him and reached her hand out. Fili took a hold of her hand, more tears fell from Sigrid's eyes.

"You're real."

"I'm real, I was never gone, love."

"We...Fili..I."

"Sigrid, just...take care of our little girl, okay?"

Sigrid nodded, Fili placed a kiss on her cheek before walking away. Thorin gave Dis one last hug and a gentle kiss on her temple before following Fili. Sigrid and Dis stood next to each other, snow started falling and they let the silence consume them. Daeron whimpered and Sigrid looked down at the dog, she gave him a sad smile.

[ **\---** ]

Frodo was sitting in his cubicle, entering some information into his computer when his phone started ringing. Frodo sighed and he answered the phone. "This is Frodo, thank you for calling Fellowship Incorporated, what can I do for you?"

" _Frodo, it's Elrohir, Elladan is dead_." Frodo closed his eyes and hung his head, he had no words. Elladan had helped Frodo with getting into therapy after everything had happened, Elladan and Frodo had even been roommates for a short amount of time. " _He was murdered, and I want your help to avenge him_."

"What happened? Who did it?"

" _Bolg and..._ "

"And?

" _Glorfindel_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> glorfindel was never supposed to be a character in this but i couldn't resist it. woops. also elladan is probably gonna stay dead, after all, someone needs to actually die and stay dead.


	11. fires of war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a flashback featuring glorfindel and thranduil, minor glorfindel pov & reveal of how thran “betrayed” him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> glorfindel will become a major player pretty soon hence this chapter dedicated to him. Everything was written on my phone so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> also everyone is ooc in this and i made up somethings but did use some actual information for this chapter.

_”Thranduil! Come back!” His voice was raw as he kept screaming for the other man, he watched as the figure disappeared. “Thranduil!”_

_Angry tears were welling in his eyes, he growled as he struggled to break free from the rope that held him against a tree, he let out a harsh scream as he felt the rope break his skin. Pain rippled through his wrists as the tears started to fall down his porcelain skin_. 

_“Thranduil, you bastard!”_

_The sounds of sirens, twigs breaking and heavy footsteps filled the air. The man hung his head in shame, he saw Thranduil standing nearby out of the corner of his eye. A familiar voice appeared in his head, he repressed a sob._

_”Remember, it’s every man for himself in this business.”_

_Thranduil betrayed him, he lured him into his own trap — Glorfindel couldn’t believe that he had been beaten as his own game._

_Thranduil turned away as law enforcement approached him, they were shouting commands at him. Glorfindel didn’t even fight them, he obeyed._

Glorfindel sat up quickly, sweat covering his forehead, his sheets were soaking. It was the middle of winter but yet it felt like summer. The man sighed and got out of bed, his feet hit the floor and he hissed as he felt the cold tile. 

He walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror, his long platinum hair was a mess. Glorfindel raised an eyebrow and he grabbed some scissors, he started cutting until his hair was just above his jaw. 

Glorfindel didn’t even recognize himself with his new haircut, he scoffed before getting in the shower and giving himself a quick wash. The man had much to do today and he wanted to get his plan rolling before anyone could foil it. 

_It had been a spring day when Thranduil and Glorfindel were assigned to go on a different type of assignment, Glorfindel had gone to a briefing for it and filled Thranduil in on it. There was one ‘minor’ detail that he had left out - it was a break in **AND** an assassination. _

_The “elves” never took the lives of anyone unless directed and unless it was someone who deserved it. Thranduil hated having blood on his hands and little did he know his life was about to be turned upside down._

_They had broken into the house with no problem and they planted the incriminating evidence against the home owner with no problem - Thranduil knew the routine, give a tip to the law enforcement and have things go from there; or so he thought. Thranduil watched as Glorfindel headed to a different part of the house, he followed his partner up to a study._

_There was an older man sitting in front of a fireplace, his back was to them._

_“I was expecting you two, Glorfindel, and the son of Oropher, Thranduil.”_

_The two men looked at each other, Glorfindel placed a hand on his gun that was on his thigh holster._

_“How do you know who we are?” Glorfindel asked, going along with the old man._

_“I used to know Oropher, I’m sorry about his passing. Oropher was a good man.” The man stood up and he faced Thranduil, a gentle smile appeared on his face. “My name is Gil-galad, I fought along side your father in what was known as the Shadow Wars. We sought to end the corruption within the city that was caused by Sauron and his men, the organization that you two operate under was once a highly respected and somewhat secret military force. To most children, the elves were just a bedtime story.”_

_“Shadow Wars?”_

_“Yes, a small war that was fought in secret. The government did a lot to cover it up, its like it never happened unless you were there. Even if you were there, afterwards you underwent a procedure to make you forget it. The procedure never worked on me. So, what can I do for you gentlemen?”_

_Glorfindel shakily pulled the gun from the holster, Thranduil went wide eyed and he just stared at Glorfindel._

_“What are you doing!?” Thranduil hissed, Glorfindel looked at Thranduil and frowned. Thranduil went to knock the gun out of Glorfindel’s hand but Glorfindel dodged and he watched Gil-galad move to the other side of the room._

_“He needs to die, Thran! I was given an order!”_

_“By who?!”_

_“It doesn’t matter! I have a mission and I need to complete it!”_

_Thranduil growled as he went to take the gun from Glorfindel again but Glorfindel elbowed him in the face. Thranduil groaned and he held his nose, Glorfindel aimed the gun at Gil-galad. Gil-galad raised an eyebrow, he was waiting for the bullet to come whirring through the air. Glorfindel lowered his gun - he was having second thoughts. He felt himself be hip checked by Thranduil but as he fell to the ground, he accidentally pulled the trigger._

_A bullet struck Gil-galad in the stomach, both Glorfindel and Thranduil stared in horror as he fell to the ground. Thranduil quickly fled from the room, Glorfindel following suit. Thranduil was nowhere to be seen as Glorfindel reached the bottom of the stairs, he looked around for his partner._

_Glorfindel felt a hand clamp over his mouth, his words were muffled._

_“I’m sorry Glorfindel.”_

_He felt his wrists be bound together, he was led outside and he felt a sharp pain in his side. Glorfindel was shoved against a tree, he started to protest and he quickly realized that he was being tied to the tree._

_Thranduil appeared in front of him, a sad expression on his face. Thranduil threw the gun at his feet before he started to walk away._

_Thranduil didn’t look back as he left Glorfindel by himself. Glorfindel would never forgive him and he would never forget._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i say that Thranduil had lured Glorfindel into his own trap & what that means is that Glorfindel was going to betray Thran and have him take the fall for Gil-galad’s death. That isn’t said and not really alluded to but that was his plan. 
> 
> Obviously Glorfindel isn’t an evil character at all, but I wanted an antagonist for Thran in this and I didn’t really want to do Thran vs himself because that’s going to be Bard’s thing for this as he tries to deal with this new problem that arises. 
> 
> Also this is really weird and it’s late and i’m go to read this in the AM and not remember writing this sooo.


	12. i'm just dreaming of tearing you apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> old friends reunite in a time of need, sigrid explains to iona that fili isn't dead, tilda learns something at school that eventually breaks her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tilda's section of this chapter is the day after sigrid and iona have the talk about fili, same thing with iona's section.

**I** t was him, it was actually him.

He hadn't changed much, well, he had - he seemed more tired and paler than he usually was. Almost a year in hiding would do that to someone, the way his eyes didn't shimmer was offsetting to Sigrid.

But it was Fili, it was the real thing, he was still _alive_. God, she had to explain this Iona, how the hell was she going to do that? Iona had just finally understood that her father was dead and never coming home and now Sigrid had to explain that he wasn't dead.

Sigrid sat on her bed, her knees to her chest, her arms were wrapped around her knees. Sigrid frowned and let out a quiet sob as she thought of Fili and how he wasn't actually gone and how they had buried _rocks_. They buried fucking rocks. Sigrid let out a forced sob as she thought about his 'funeral', she groaned and wiped away her tears. Sigrid heard her bedroom door open, she looked over to the door and saw Iona standing in the doorway - the little girl had a frown on her face.

"Momma, you okay?" Iona asked, Sigrid smiled sadly, she patted the side of her bed and Iona quickly raced over to Sigrid before jumping up on the bed and crawling to Sigrid's side.

"I'm okay, baby, I'm okay." Sigrid whispered as she placed a gentle kiss on the top of Iona's head. "Sunshine, I gotta tell you something."

Iona looked up at Sigrid with a look of curiousity, Sigrid frowned and then sighed, she ran a hand through Iona's wavy hair. Sigrid chuckled and a single tear fell down her face.

"Your father...he's." Sigrid sighed "He's not dead, baby."

"What do you mean, momma?"

"We thought he was dead, baby, but he was in hiding."

"I don't understand."

"Me either, me either, but someone wanted him to get better before he returned home to you." Sigrid's voice broke, Iona wrapped her arms around her and she consoled her mother.

"It's okay momma, daddy will be home soon and we can all be a family again, right?"

Sigrid started to cry even harder, she wrapped her arms around her daughter and held her close. Iona was rubbing her back, trying to calm her mother down. Iona had only seen her mother this upset a few times, after she had lost her future siblings and when her father had died. 

Iona frowned and got off the bed, she ventured into the kitchen and grabbed a mug, she started to think about how Sigrid took her hot chocolate whenever she made it. Iona pouted and ran over to the landline, she dialed Dis' number which was right near the phone. After a few rings, Dis answered.

" _Sigrid! Hello, how are you?_ "

"Grandma? It's Iona!"

" _Iona, are you alright darling?_ "

"Oh yeah, I'm okay! Mommy is having a bad day so I wanted to make her some hot choc-o-late...but...I don't know how to do it."

Dis chuckled on the other line, she let out a gentle sigh. " _Well, it just so happened that Bilbo and I are on our way there. We should be there very soon, okay love?_ "

"Okay! Bye, love you!"

Iona hung up the phone and ran upstairs, she was excited to tell Sigrid that they were going to have guests but she found Sigrid asleep. Iona frowned and walked over to her, she draped a blanket over here and planted a kiss on her forehead like Sigrid always did for her before she left to wait for Dis and Bilbo.

A few minutes of waiting went by when the door opened and Dis walked in, Bilbo was behind her. Iona smiled wide, she squealed and ran over to Dis, Dis laughed and hugged her granddaughter tightly. Iona let go of Dis and gave Bilbo a hug as well, Iona dragged Dis into the kitchen with a giggle.

"Okay! Teach me how to make cocoa, please!" Dis laughed and together the two Durin girls went to work on hot chocolate, Bilbo grabbed a plate and put out some cookies for them to snack on while making it.

Half an hour later, Sigrid came down and was surprised to see Dis and Bilbo. Iona was working on drinking a mug of hot cocoa, Sigrid smiled.

"Hi you guys." Sigrid said sleepily, she used the heels of her palms to rub her eyes.

"Hi momma! Look, Grandma and Bilbo helped me make hot cocoa for you!"

Sigrid laughed and gave Dis a kiss on the cheek, Bilbo a hug, and Iona a giant kiss on the top of the forehead. Dis handed her the mug of hot chocolate that was made for her, Sigrid thanked her and she took a seat across from Iona at the dinner table. Iona handed Sigrid a cookie, Sigrid smiled and took a small bite.

"Tomorrow is the daddy and daughter lunch at school." Iona said softly, Sigrid frowned and looked into her mug. "Since daddy isn't dead, does that mean he can come?" Iona looked up at Sigrid, Sigrid sighed.

"I don't know, baby. Daddy is...very busy right now, he's busy doing angel things."

"Angel things?"

Dis nodded, she placed a hand on one of Iona's small hands, Iona looked at her grandmother then back at Sigrid. "What d'ya mean by _angel things_ , momma?"

"Well, he's here to watch over us...thanks to the person that wanted him to get better."

"Can you still tell him about it...y'know just incase he can take a break from his angel things?"

"I suppose I can, but don't get your hopes up."

Iona nodded, Sigrid gave her a sad smile before taking a sip of her hot cocoa, she sighed happily as she tasted it - it was the made the way that she loved. Sigrid couldn't help but smile at her daughter and the two adults that were with her.

[ *** ]

"So, what you're saying is that Glorfindel is responsible for the death of Elladan?"

"Correct."

"I don't see why he would do something like that, right, you guys were very close to Glorfindel?"

Four pairs of eyes fell on Elrohir who sat with his back to a wall, a baseball cap adorned his head, and he wore glasses. Elrohir sighed and leaned forward in his seat.

"I had a feeling that this was going to happen when Thranduil _betrayed_ Glorfindel a few years ago. Glorfindel got different orders than Thranduil during a quick job that they were to go on, Glorfindel got orders to kill someone and Thranduil tried to stop him but then he accidentally caused the death of the man that Glorfindel was supposed to kill...granted that portion of the contract was filled but not in the way that Glorfindel had hoped. Glorfindel was going to set up Thranduil, he was going to kill the man and then let Thranduil take the blame. I think Thranduil knew something was off when they went to do the job, he's a smart man."

"Who was the contract for?"

"Gil-galad."

No one spoke a word, Frodo furrowed his brows and he started to stab at the food on his plate, he looked at Elrohir.

"I'm confused, what does this have to do with Elladan dying?"

"If Thranduil had never betrayed Glorfindel, Glorfindel would never have sided with Bolg and Elladan would still be here."

"So...wait, Glorfindel is working with Bolg!?" Sam asked, his voice a hushed whisper, Elrohir and Frodo nodded. Sam shook his head and frowned. "I don't believe it, so now what?"

"We track down the wraiths, get them to end this before anything can happen. If my gut is telling me something bad is about to happen, then something bad is about to happen, and it's not just my brother dying but something far worse then that."

[ *** ]

Tilda had a pep in her step as she made her way to her locker, she entered her code then opened it, she was humming to herself as she grabbed her books for her science class. Tilda jumped when she closed her locker and saw Harold standing behind it, Harold had a scared look on his face.

"Harold, you okay?"

"Tilda, I, we can't...we can't hang out anymore."

"What, why not? Did my da say something to you?"

"No, that's not it at all. I...my cousin is..it's Bolg and I overheard him talking to my father last night. Tilda, you...your family, I don't want to see you be hurt."

Tilda frowned and she looked at Harold, Harold bit his lip before quickly fleeing, Tilda took a deep breath before throwing her books into her backpack and rushing to her class. Tilda came skidding into her class, she sat down at her desk and she found herself thinking about what Harold had said. Tilda sunk down in her seat as her teacher began to explain the different type of rocks, she sighed and closed her eyes.

It was going to be a long day.

[ *** ]

Iona was sitting on the ground outside the cafeteria, she was picking at the lunch that she had packed for herself. Iona sighed and started to nibble on the sandwich, she made a mental note to tell Sigrid that they needed new bread, she put the sandwich down and frowned as she heard all of the kids laughing with their fathers in the cafeteria.

Iona wished that Sigrid didn't have to work, Iona let out another sigh as she picked her sandwich back up, she continued to nibble at it. She didn't even notice that someone was standing in front of her.

"You know, that doesn't look that appetizing." The voice said, Iona looked up and she dropped her sandwich. Sigrid was standing in front of her with a gentle smile on her face, but it wasn't Sigrid that she was surprised to see.

"Dad?"

"Hey sunshine."

Iona leapt up off the ground and jumped into Fili's arms, Fili hugged her tightly, the young girl started to sob as Fili tightened his grip on her. "It's okay, sweetheart, it's okay."

"You're real, I can touch you."

"Yeah doll, you can." Fili whispered sadly as he continued to embrace his daughter, Iona relunctantly let go and Fili wiped away her tears. "How about we get out of here for the rest of the day, hmm?"

Iona nodded enthusiastically, Fili smiled and the little girl grasped onto his hand and she pulled him towards the main office.

"Iona, slow down!" Sigrid said with a laugh, Fili smiled even wider as he let himself be dragged. "Here, I'll sign her out."

Sigrid walked into the office, she chatted with the secretaries for a few minutes as Iona was chatting happily to Fili.

"Oh, mommy! We need to get my backpack!" Iona exclaimed, Sigrid turned and nodded her head. "I'll take daddy to go do that."

The secretary gave Sigrid a curious look, Sigrid smiled softly. "New boyfriend, she adores him and is calling him dad already."

Sigrid would have to have a talk with Iona about not letting anyone know that Fili was alive, not that many or anyone would probably believe her.

Sigrid watched as Iona dragged Fili out of the office and to where her locker was, it took all of ten minutes for them to return. Iona had a giant smile on her face, the two adults walked her out of school and she continued to animatedly chat to Fili about things that she learned while he was gone. They all got into Sigrid's car, Iona made Fili sit in the back with her, Fili smiled as he put his arm around her shoulder and listened to what she had to say.

"We should see if Aurora wants to see you, daddy!"

Fili frowned and locked eyes with Sigrid, he sighed and looked at his daughter.

"Darling, I...I would love to see her, but...I can't. Not yet, not for a long time."

"Why not?"

"Because, I'm not even supposed to be seeing you right now. It's...not...something bad is happening and I'm supposed to be keeping you safe, love."

"So..."

"After today, I won't see you for a long time again, okay?" Iona frowned and she had tear start to well in her eyes, she began to shake her head.

"I don't understand, daddy."

"I know sweetheart, I know you don't understand. When you're older, mommy and I will explain everything that happened, okay?"

Iona gave him a reluctant nod, Fili placed a gentle kiss to her temple, Iona sighed and slunk down, she looked out the window and Fili frowned.

"I'm sorry Iona, I know that I'm just coming back and then leaving again, if it was up to me, I wouldn't be."

"I know, daddy, I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have something planned for iona and sigrid, it'll take a while to happen but it'll happen.


	13. the silence hits so hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bolg makes a move, a piece from thranduil's past resurfaces, sigrid reconciles with fili; bard learns about the 'wraiths' and everyone reunites in a way they wish they didn't have to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm breaking canon, sorry, but that shouldn't be new with this story, amiright? i should add that this takes place the same day as the last chapter.

**T** ilda had somehow managed to convince Bard to let her walk home, she needed to think about what Harold had told her and she needed to wrap her mind around it.

She brushed past her classmates and the other kids in her grade as they gathered around the front of the school after the final classes had been let out, Tilda popped her earbuds into her ears and she started her walk home. 

Tilda slipped her hands into her pants pockets, she sighed as she let the music that was playing bleed into her ears. Tilda was unsure of how to register what Harold had revealed to her, she closed her eyes for a few seconds as she fought back tears.

The teen wiped away any tears that had fallen down her face, she sniffled as she continued to walk, she wrapped her arms around herself. The song changed and she froze, she and Sigrid would always listen to this song as they planned to move when they were fifty. Tilda smiled softly at the memory, she continued her walk and she noticed a man appear on the other side of the road.

Tilda kept a cautious eye on him, she placed her hand on her phone inside her pocket, she swallowed and she picked up her pace, she noticed that the man sped up to keep up with her. Tilda began to internally panic, she pulled out her phone and started to text Bard.

**[ TILDA ]** | 3:10 | - _da, come get me please. i'm two blocks away but there's this guy and he's making me uncomfortable._

Tilda held onto her phone and she played with her phone as she waited for a response from Bard, she bit her lip and she saw that the man was still following her. Tilda pulled up the emergency screen, she looked up and saw that she was coming to a crosswalk, she did a speedy walk over to it. Tilda saw the man cross over to the other side of the street, and before she knew it he was a few paces behind her.

**[ TILDA ]** | 3:13 | - _da please, i'm really scared._

"A little cold to be walking home, huh?"

Tilda ignored the comment, she was waiting for the signal for her to cross, she looked down at her phone anxiously. Tilda was close to tears again, she sighed. Tilda saw a car approaching, she growled and turned to see the man standing a little closer to her, the car came to a dead stop at the crosswalk, she frowned as the side door opened.

Before Tilda could react, the man had knocked the phone out of her hand and hit her on the temple, she fell limp in his arms - the man looked around before throwing her over his shoulder and throwing her in the car.

One of the other guys in the car sighed, he watched as his associate climbed in and closed the door.

"You knocked her out?"

"You really expect a teenage girl to willingly get in a car with a stranger? C'mon Glorfindel, you of all people should know that they won't."

Glorfindel rolled his eyes before giving the signal, the driver started driving, Glorfindel checked the time.

"Bolg wants us to meet him at Percy's place."

**[ INCOMING CALL ]** | BARD |

[ *** ]

Sigrid and Fili had dropped Iona off at Bain's apartment, Bain was estatic to spend time with his _favorite_ niece, which Iona quickly reminded him that she was his only one. Bain patted Iona on the head before saying goodbye to Sigrid and Fili, the couple left Bain's apartment and decided to head back to Sigrid's house to discuss what was going to be happening.

The ride to her house was silent and brief, within a few minutes they had arrive. They got out of Sigrid's car and walked into the house, Sigrid threw her keys in the bowl by the door and she placed her purse on the kitchen counter. Sigrid walked into the kitchen, Fili was awkwardly standing around.

"Do you want some coffee? Tea? Alcohol?" Sigrid asked, Fili shifted right where he was standing.

"Water is fine." Sigrid nodded and got him a glass of water while she poured herself a glass of wine. Sigrid motioned for him to follow her into the living room, they sat down on the same couch. "Sigrid, I..."

"Fili, what happens after this? When this is all over?"

"I don't know, I might go back into hiding. I might disappear, change my name, I don't know."

"You better not leave her, you better not." Sigrid said, her teeth clenched as she stared at Fili. Fili frowned. "Fee, she loves you, you're her father. If you have the chance to be there for her when this is over, you should."

"Sigrid, I want to be a family again."

"What about Vanna and Aurora?"

"They moved, the other side of the world. I had forgotten that she wasn't from here." Sigrid frowned as she took a sip of her wine, she lowered her glass and she noticed that Fili's eyes were on her lips.

The duo sat in silence, Sigrid bit her lip as she looked at her ex husband, Fili was now looking at the pictures on the mantle above the fireplace. Fili chuckled softly as he stood up to look at them closer.

"She looks like you, Sig."

"Really? I think she looks more like you." Sigrid said with a giggle as she stood up as well, she stood next to him as they both looked at the pictures.

"You did good, you did good." Fili whispered, Sigrid put her wine glass on the mantle, she grabbed Fili's arm and he turned to face her. Sigrid grabbed his face and placed a soft kiss to his lips.

Fili managed to put his glass on the mantle, he cupped Sigrid's face with his hands. Fili deepened the kiss, he felt Sigrid start to back away. Sigrid looked at him, he couldn't read her face.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me." Fili frowned as Sigrid sat back down on the couch, wine glass forgotten. Fili sat down next to Sigrid, she had her knees to her chest. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you leave?"

"Oh, I. I don't know. I was stupid."

"I hated you so much for that."

"I don't blame you, it was stupid."

"I never stopped loving you, Fili."

Fili grabbed Sigrid's hand and squeezed it, he gave her a gentle smile before grabbing her face and pulling her in for another kiss. Sigrid wrapped her arms around his neck and Fili laid down so Sigrid was ontop of him, the two were in the middle of a heated kiss when there was a loud knock on her door.

"Sigrid! Open up, please!" Sigrid fell off Fili and she scrambled to get up and get to the door, she opened the door and Bard was standing there, his face was red and puffy. "Tilda is missing."

Both Fili and Sigrid felt as if their hearts had been ripped out, Sigrid looked over her shoulder at Fili who had his face in his hands.

"Fili?"

"You should come in, da."

Bard brushes past Sigrid, he tilts his head to look at Fili who is now staring back at him. Fili smiles sadly, he looks ready to cry.

"Hi Bard.."

"Either of you want to explain what the hell is doing on?"

"Fili obviously isn't dead, da."

"I don't get it, how are you not dead?"

"No one gets it, Bard. I don't expect anyone to fully understand because quite honestly, I don't even understand. I was saved though, so was Boromir, Thorin, Oropher, Elanil."

"Elanil?" Bard asked, he tilted his head again and Fili closed his eyes and sighed, he rubbed his face.

"Thranduil's mother, Oropher told everyone she died from a heart disease but she was actually "murdered" by Sauron's men."

Bard's face paled, he looked at Sigrid who was shaking her head, she took a few steps towards Fili.

"Since Thranduil is involved in what will be happening, she will most likely make herself known. Bard, be prepared for that. I don't know how Thranduil will react if they do."

[ *** ]

Thranduil was pacing around in the living room, Dis was on the phone with neighbors trying to see if they had seen Tilda. Thranduil had his knuckles resting against his lips as he continued to pace, there was a knock on the door and Thranduil quickly swung the door open. Thranduil raised an eyebrow as he sized up the person at his door.

"Thranduil Gre- I mean Oropherion?"

"Yes?"

"You haven't changed much from when we were kids."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm your sister, Malrin."

"I didn't have a sister."

"I'm your half sister, and besides, I have information on your stepdaughter."

Thranduil opened the door to let Malrin in, he watched her carefully, something was off about her.

"Where is Tilda?"

"With Glorfindel and Bolg."

Thranduil growled when he heard Glorfindel's name, the tall man closed his eyes and hung his head.

"She's safe, for now at least."

Malrin crossed her arms over her chest, Thranduil frowned and shook his head. "You're not here to help us, are you?"

"Nope. You catch on quick, no, you see...you have something that Bolg wants. A bit of ransom per say."

Malrin turned to look at Dis, Dis hung up on whoever she was speaking with. Dis' eyes darted from Malrin to Thranduil, Malrin smiled before turning back to Thranduil.

"I'll give you Tilda if you give me Dis."

"N-"

"Fine, I'll go with you. You have to promise me that Tilda won't be harmed."

"Dis, no!"

"Tsk, tsk, big brother. She said yes and Dis, my dear Dis...Tilda will be fine." Thranduil shook his head and he frowned as Malrin grabbed Dis' arm, Dis threw her phone at Thranduil before allowing herself to be dragged out of the house. 

Thranduil started to follow them but stopped when he felt a minor pain in his neck, he quickly began to feel loopy and everything started spinning around him. Thranduil fell into a snow pile and he blacked out.

When Thranduil woke up, he saw Bard sitting on the couch with his face in his hands, Sigrid and Fili were standing across the room, quietly talking to each other. Bilbo was in a chair, tea in his hands, his face pale - like he saw a ghost.

Thranduil groaned and Bard turned his head, he chuckled sadly. "Thran, thank the gods, are you alright? Where's Dis?"

"Mal...Mal..." Thranduil muttered before passing out again, Bard frowned.

"Da, we should really get him to a hospital."

"We don't know if they have any plants there, it's not safe." Fili said, Sigrid frowned and Bilbo turned his head to look at Fili.

There was a heavy pounding on the door and Sigrid darted to answer it, she opened the door to see Tauriel and Kili, they both rushed in and both came to a halt when they saw Fili. Kili's jaw dropped when he locked eyes with his older brother.

"Fili?"

Fili nodded and Kili rushed over to him, he embraced his brother and he hugged him tightly, Kili let go as he looked at his older brother.

"How?"

"I'll explain later but now both mom and Tilda are missing."

"Shit, right. What do we know?"

"Nothing, we have no idea where they could be."

Fili listened to everyone throwing out ideas, he closed his eyes and when he did so, he saw himself back at Percy's place. The cottage was now rundown and covered in vandalism, Fili opened his eyes again and he looked at Bard.

"Where the beginning of the end started."

Bard's breath hitched - 

"Percy's."

"I don't know if I can go back there." Tauriel whispered softly, Kili wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulder as she looked at Bard. Bard frowned.

"I can send someone and see if they're there." Fili said, he grabbed his phone from his pocket and he sent a quick text before sliding his phone back in his pocket.

"Fili..." It was Bilbo who spoke up, Fili looked at the older man, he was still holding the cup of tea in his hands, he looked at Fili. "If you're alive...does that mean that Thorin is?"

Kili immediately looked at Fili who gulped, he started to pick at his nails and he closed his eyes. "Yes, Thorin is alive." Fili felt his phone buzz, he pulled it out and a small smile appeared on his face.

"My guy is on his way to Percy's. I'm going to gather the wraiths, I have to go." Fili muttered, he looked at Sigrid and walked over to her, he placed a gentle kiss on her lips before disappearing.

Everyone just stared at Sigrid, she looked at them and shrugged before walking into the kitchen. Bard shook his head and looked at Thranduil who was coming to again, Bard rubbed Thranduil's knee and sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone is going to be in a world of hurt soon, probably. next chapter focuses heavily on legolas, elrohir, and aragorn meeting with the wraiths to find a way to get tilda and dis back safely. we'll definitely be seeing more of the hobbits in that chapter as well! also eomer and faramir make another appearance. i didn't forget about them, believe me.


	14. don’t let me go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> legolas, aragorn, elrohir, and faramir meet with the 'wraiths', tilda proves she's not a damsel in distress but pays for her actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this chapter features violence against a minor and violence in general. there are also uses of strong language by an underage person, and MAJOR ooc characterization for a character.
> 
> I highly recommend listening to “don’t let me go” by raign, the acoustic version while listening to this.

**WARNING**  
THIS CHAPTER FEATURES VIOLENCE AGAINST A MINOR AND VIOLENCE IN GENERAL  &  
INAPPROPRIATE LANGUAGE USE BY A MINOR.

[ *** ]

( this chapter also features a characterization for glorfindel that is VERY ooc for him - i'm apologizing to everyone now for this. if you're not a fan of ooc characterizations then the **first part** of this chapter isn't for you. you can skip it and i'll add a summary at the end which describes what happened in the first part of this chapter. )

  
__________________

Tilda snarled as the door to the room that she was kept in opened, she lunged for the door but someone grabbed her and threw the teenager over their shoulder. Tilda bit down on their shoulder and she felt them grab a handful of her hair, she growled and looked at them. Tilda released her hold on their shoulder and she was huffing angrily.

"You asshole," Tilda muttered, the person laughed and smacked her across the face, the loud slap could be heard. Tilda looked down at the ground as she was thrown against the wall. "My da is going to come for me! I know he will, he's always going to save me!"

The person laughed and they knelt down in front of her, they shook their head and sighed as they stopped laughing. "Bard isn't coming for you, darling - he doesn't know where you are and we killed Fili's mole. Besides, we're moving locations. So get your ass up and let's go."

"No, fuck you." Tilda hissed, the person wrapped their hand around her throat and she was struggling. "I. _Hate_. You."

The person tightened their grip on Tilda's throat, she raked both of her hands against their hand, the person wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon. The teenager let tears fall down her face as she felt herself starting to lose air.

"You will listen to us, do you understand?" Tilda nodded, she gasped for air as the person let go of her throat and grabbed a hold of her forearm, dragging her out of the room. Tilda resisted a little bit but she knew she would be punished for resisting anymore than she was.

Tilda was dragged down a flight of stairs and brought to what was once a living room area, she frowned when she saw Dis sitting in the corner of the room, she was sporting a black eye and busted lip. She was gagged and she looked pale, Tilda shook her head and her eyes darted to the front door.

"Ah, Tilda, you're awake."

Glorfindel, it was fucking Glorfindel. Tilda turned away and looked back at Dis who was looking at her, the twinkle that her eyes normally held was gone, she looked defeated - she looked as if she knew she was going to die.

"What are you going to do to Dis?" Tilda asked, her voice raspy from being choked, she felt someone tie her hands together as Glorfindel walked up to her side. The older man looked at Dis then back at Tilda.

"We're giving her to Bolg, my dear. You need not to worry about your friend, alright? She'll be just... _peachy_." Glorfindel said with a wicked smile, he knelt down and placed both of his hands on Tilda's shoulders, she was frowning as Glorfindel looked deep into her eyes. "We're going to take you somewhere where you'll be safe, okay? Don't worry, no harm will come to that pretty little head of yours. That's only if you do everything you're told, if you don't, well, that's all on you."

Tilda spit in Glorfindel's face, Glorfindel growled and shoved Tilda against the falling apart fireplace. Tilda let out a pained hiss as she felt liquid pouring down the back of her head, she wsa breathing heavily and muffled words could be heard coming from Dis.

"Shut the whore up," Glorfindel muttered as he glanced in Dis' direction, a sharp slap rang throughout the room as someone did as they were told. Dis quieted as she looked at Tilda with fearful eyes. Glorfindel returned his attention back towards "Now look what happened, Til. You have a bloody head." Glorfindel whispered as he ran a pale hand through Tilda's bloody hair, she whimpered as he ran a hand over the wound. "You could've prevented that, doll."

Glorfindel pulled her away from the fireplace, he asked for a blindfold and he sighed when one was placed in his hands. Glorfindel quickly tied the blindfold over her head, he pushed her to one of his minions.

"Bring her and Dis to the van, they're going to Gundabad. It's the beginning of the end, boys."

__________

Legolas had never seen a group of people get together so fast before in his life, Aragorn, Elrohir, Faramir, Fili, Thorin, and Boromir all sat around a table together. There was silence in the air as they waited for someone else to arrive, Elrohir had a concerned expression on his face as he glanced in Legolas' direction, the young blonde narrowed his eyes as he looked around the table. Legolas sighed and ran a hand through his hair; the door opened and everyone turned to see who walked in.

A hooded figure entered, Legolas watched with curiosity as they removed the hood, he frowned when he saw who it was. Another figure appeared behind him, his jaw dropped a bit.

"Legolas," The one person said as they gave him a sad smile, Legolas chuckled and looked over at Thorin who was grinning softly. "It's good to see you, you look well."

"You too, grandfather."

"Wait is this Thran's boy?"

"Yes darling, this is him." Oropher said softly, the woman that was behind had a giant smile on her face, her green eyes were sparkling as she looked at Legolas.

"My name is Elanil, I'm your grandmother. My god, you look exactly like Thranduil."

Legolas felt his heart jump up to his throat, he just stared at her, tears were welling in his eyes. Thranduil never spoke about his mother, not that he remembered much about her, she had died when was three, or so that's what he was told. Who knows what really happened.

"Hello. Nice to meet you." Legolas said softly, Elanil let out a sad chuckle as she and Oropher sat down at the table. Elrohir cleared his throat and everyone turned to look at him.

"Right, reunions aside, we have word that our mole is dead. Glorfindel figured it out and had him beaten to death. The body is gone, most likely dumped in the lake." Elrohir said, Boromir sighed and rubbed his face. "They did find out that harm has come to both Tilda and Dis, more to Dis."

"Bastards..." Thorin muttered under his breath, Aragorn had a melancholy expression on his face as Thorin shook his head.

"Exactly, bastards. Since Glorfindel figured out that we now know the location of where they were, we can expect them to move to a different location. We have eyes everywhere, locations we might think that they're going to be at. I have a feeling that they're not going to go far, not yet. They'll flee to a farther location once they've enough damage to lure everyone."

There was a knock on the door and Legolas' eyes darted to the door that was opening, it was an older man that Legolas had never seen before, he looked to be about his fathers age. Legolas watched him as he handed a note to Fili before leaving the room, Fili raised an eyebrow and he read the note. Fili's face dropped and he stood up quickly and left the room.

Legolas excused himself and walked into the hallway where Fili was leaning against a wall, his face in his hands, he was crying. Legolas frowned and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Aurora and Vanna are dead, Bolg found them." Fili whispered, Legolas sighed and closed his eyes. "We need to strike now, we need to take him down now. Before anyone else gets hurt."

"I'm so sorry Fili, I'm so sorry," was all Legolas could say as he removed his hand from his friends shoulder, Fili looked at him, his eyes red and puffy. Fili growled and punched the wall, there was the distinct sound of bones breaking as Fili hissed and held his hand.

"Shit, I shouldn't have done that." Fili muttered angrily, Legolas sighed and both men sat down with their backs to the wall. Fili looked at Legolas and frowned. "How is Thranduil handling all of this?"

"As well as anyone can, he wants to get Tilda back, he wants to see her safe."

"Don't we all?"

__________

Bard was anxiously sitting as he watched more people file in for the weekly AA meeting, Bard was playing with one of his chips as he ignored the various people saying hello to him. Bard sniffled and watched as the final few people came in and took their seats. The woman running the meeting greeted everyone but Bard was tuning out her words as horrid images flashed into his mind, he continued to flip his chip with his fingers. People were telling their stories or updating everyone on their progress, he let out a gentle sigh and looked at whoever was talking. Tears were falling from their eyes as they cheerfully explained that they were five months sober, the others around them clapping.

Bard sunk down in his chair and he closed his eyes, the images still haunting him, he quickly opened them and saw that the leader gave him a sad smile, he looked around and everyone else was staring at him.

"Pardon?"

"I was wondering how things were going for you?"

"Shit. Absolute shit. Still haven't had a drink in about two years but I've thought about it. My daughter, she was kidnapped less than twenty four hours ago and I know who has her, it's just a matter of getting her back to me safely. My best friend was also taken but she volunteered if it meant my daughter wasn't harmed. I thought that this part of my life was over but it's not, it's like I'm rewinding in time and going back to eight and a half years ago when I was involved in that god damn...gang war or whatever the fuck it was. It's not over and this is just the beginning of what's happening. My kid is out there with some fucked up guy who wants revenge for what happened to his father, his father who swore to kill my friends family. My daughter is danger and I don't know what to do." No one knew how to react to what Bard had said, he looked down and put his chip in his pocket, he stood up and frowned. "I'm sorry, Juliet, it's been a long twenty four hours for me. I have to head out early, I have to go meet my fiance, see if there's any news on my daughter."

Bard left the meeting room, he sighed and walked to his car, tears were forming and he was trying to hold them back.

This was the **second** time that Tilda had been kidnapped, the second time and Bard was starting to wonder if he was a good parent. Bard let the tears fall as he unlocked his car and got in, he sat the parked vehicle for a few moments, he felt his phone buzz and he pulled it out of his pocket.

**[ UNKNOWN NUMBER ]** | 12:14 | _Meet me at the Laketown fishery in two hours, come alone._

__________

Elrond looked out the window of his Rivendell cottage, he had his hands behind his back as he stared idly out the frosty window. Arwen approached him, Elrond turned his head slightly to see who it was, he turned his attention back towards the window.

"I want to avenge him, ada."

"I do as well. Glorfindel will pay for his betrayal."

"How could he do this, _why_ would he do this?"

Elrond sighed and pivoted on his heel so he was facing Arwen, Elrond frowned. "Glorfindel was corrupted by Bolg and his own desire for vengeance against Thranduil; he's working for Bolg now. This is a dangerous thing, Glorfindel could feed Bolg information about the Elves and their locations. Glorfindel killed Elladan because Elladan followed his training and did what he was supposed to do, not reveal the location of the wraiths. Arwen, you need to go west and never come back. It's too dangerous for you to be here."

"I'm not leaving, I can't leave."

"Sweetheart, if Glorfindel reveals the names of the agents that this group has working for them, it'll put you and the children in danger."

"Why? You're a retired age-"

"Aragorn is a sleeper agent."

Arwen stared at her father with a look of doubt, she frowned and furrowed her brows. Arwen stood up and watched as Elrond turned around again, she scoffed before storming out of the room. Elrond rubbed his face and he chuckled sadly before looking back out the window, he rubbed his ear and licked his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you chose to skip the first part of this chapter then you'll have missed that Tilda fought with one of her captors and spit in Glorfindel's face which caused him to harm her, Dis and Tilda are being moved to a different location after it's revealed to Tilda that they had found Fili's mole that he planted there and they killed him.
> 
>  **sims 4 custom content**  
>  dis' blackeye; rat boy sims.  
> dis' lashes; kijiko 3d eyelashes  
> dis' eyes; viiai.  
> dis' eye makeup; crypticsim  
> dis' skin overlay; grimcookies tahani skin overlay & gloamsims honey skin. [ i think??? ]  
> dis' eyebrows; pralinesims maxis match brows


	15. this is war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the wraiths have gathered along with the _elves_ , tilda has a chance to get out, bard meets with whoever sent him a text.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta'd. any spelling and grammar errors are my own.

  
[ THIS CHAPTER FEATURES GRAPHIC VIOLENCE/MENTIONS OF GORE ]

**"** a warning to the people, the good and the evil,  
this is war. to the soldier, the civilian, the martyr, the victim. **"**  
__________________

His blue eyes fluttered open, blood covered his face, angry whispers filled his ears. The man looked over and saw a familiar face, he scoffed and slowly turned his head away. More voices filled his ears as he tried to tune out what was being said, the words filled his head, screams started to flow into his ears. Panic began to course through him, his body was shaking, his body temperature dropped, there was black. He was **dead** , he was dead to the world.

In reality, he was alive, he had been saved by Celebrimbor and the few remaining _elves_. The men watched over him as he awoke for the second time, this time only one man remained in the room. They had gentle eyes, they gave him a small smile before standing up and leaving the room. He slowly sat up and waited for their return.

The tall man came back, he was holding a mug of something and some bread, they handed it to him and he slowly ate and drank.

"You were dead," his words went in one ear and right out the other "A funeral will be held for you."

His blue eyes glanced over in the direction of the voice, the man wasn't much older than him, maybe a couple of years.

"Do you know what happened?"

He shook his head and frowned, he looked around the room, white walls, the room was practically barren.

"You were killed during a gang war, or that's what the local government is calling it. We revived you, Thorin. You have so much more to do, you have a calling." The man said as he stood up, he helped Thorin sit up some more, Thorin looked at him and sighed. "We used a very rare plant known as Kingsfoil to revive you, it was used in ancient times to heal those who were very sick or had deadly poison running through their veins. We mixed it with something else to give it the healing properties that it has now."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Celebrimbor, I am an Elven agent and I serve Gil-galad and Oropher. I'm part of a special unit called the wraiths, you will train to become a wraith. You will go through our version of a protection program and you will be called upon when there is a danger, you will seek out your loved ones and protect them when it is time."

"A wraith.."

"Yes, you will serve Oropher and you will learn to live in the shadows." Celebrimbor's final words would go on to haunt Thorin forever, that was also the last time that Thorin ever saw Celebrimbor as he had been compromised and killed two months later.

__________________

Thorin sat idly in a large conference room, he sat with Boromir and Fili on either side of him. Oropher, Elanil, Elrond, Elrohir, and Legolas all stood at the front of the room. Legolas had a tired look on his face, as if he had been up all night. Elrohir was holding a gold bandana which he procceded to tie around his upper arm, he looked at his father who gave him a sad smile.

"We have less than seventy two hours to retrieve both Dis and Tilda, if we don't retrieve them in that alotted time, then I'm afraid they both might perish. Tilda is too young to die in a violent way and Dis doesn't deserve it, she was thrown into this just because of her bloodline. If we can neutralize Glorfindel before reaching Bolg, then we'll have one less thing to worry about."

__________________

**FIVE HOURS LATER**

They weren't brought to Gundabad like Glorfindel had said, oh no, they were brought somewhere much worse. Tilda mumbled to herself as she was tied to a bedpost, she let out a sigh and watched the door. It would be another two hours before someone came in to check on her and tease her with food, she closed her eyes and hoped for some sleep but sleep no longer came easy to her.

When she was a few moments away from sleep, the door swung open and her eyes opened, there were two tall masked figures in the room with her. Tilda raised an eyebrow and eyed them.

"So you assholes have masks now, for what? To spook me?" They were silent, Tilda scoffed and shook her head. "Go ahead, do whatever you want to me. Kill me, I don't care anymore."

One of them closed the door and the other knelt down beside her, he took off his mask to reveal a fairly handsome young man, he had gentle eyes and was smiling sadly at her. Tilda looked at him with a hopeful expression.

"You shouldn't swear," The man said with a quiet chuckle, he pulled out a dagger and removed the ties from her wrist. "My name is Feren and this is...Lindir, we're agents of Elrond and Oropher. We're to help you and Dis, we can't promise that we will make it out alive but it is our duty to make sure that you do."

Tilda nodded and Feren helped her up, Lindir handed Tilda a hunting knife and a hefty black vest. Feren helped Tilda into the vest and he quickly taught Tilda how to wield the knife, Tilda held onto the knife tightly. Feren pulled out two long daggers and Lindir revealed that he was wielding a handgun, Feren opened the door and made sure that no one was present. Feren motioned for them to follow him, Tilda snuck out and Lindir was right behind her.

As they quietly made their way down the corridor, they heard screaming and Tilda gasped, Feren spun around and covered her mouth. Lindir placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, Tilda closed her eyes and she felt tears fall down her face.

Feren continued to walk and Lindir gently nudged Tilda, the two men led Tilda to a stairway, Tilda frowned as she looked at it.

"Not much farther, Tilda." Feren whispered softly, Tilda nodded and started to walk down the stairs. Tilda noticed that Lindir wasn't following her and Feren, Feren gently nudged her again and smiled. "He's making sure we get down safely."

Feren had a small earpiece in his ear, he quietly relayed to the base that he had Tilda in his posession. They came to another door and Feren quietly opened it and made sure that it was clear, he motioned for her to follow him again and Tilda snuck through the door. Tilda's eyes widened when she saw some of Bolg's men walking towards them, Feren sighed and grabbed something off his belt, he quickly covered Tilda's mouth and nose with a bandana and he covered his own face with his mask; he threw the small metallic ball onto the ground and he frowned at her.

"Close your eyes, don't open them until I tell you to, okay?"

Tilda nodded and she closed her eyes, she heard coughing and she felt herself be dragged by Feren as they fled the scene.

" _Feren, there's reinforcements coming your way. Get out of there now! You don't have much time._ " Feren growled and he found a closet, he shoved Tilda in there and he locked the door from the inside.

Tilda had removed the bandana from her face, she saw shadows and she heard fighting. There were gunshots coming from the other side of the door, she saw blood spray on the frosted glass, her breathing became heavy and she started to silently sob. Tilda brought her knees to her chest and she wrapped her arms around them, she buried her face in her knees. There was a loud banging against the door, someone was trying to break in. Tilda kept on sobbing, even after she heard the door break open. Heavy footsteps filled her ears and she looked up, she saw that it was Lindir. Lindir grabbed her arm and they fled down a hall, Tilda caught glimpses of dead bodies, she wanted to vomit but she managed to keep it down.

There was an exit and the two ran towards it, Lindir turned around to make sure that they were free. Just as they were about to reach the exit, Glorfindel and a group of his lackeys appeared in front of them. Glorfindel had blood all over his face, his lip was busted and his nose was gushing blood. Glorfindel growled as he ordered for Lindir to be killed, Tilda screamed as she heard a gunshot and she watched as Lindir dropped dead.

"Tilda, what were you thinking?" Glorfindel asked in a sarcastic way, it took three large strides for him to reach her, Glorfindel roughly grabbed Tilda's arm and he pinned her against a wall. "What did I tell you about listening to us?"

Tilda hissed and kicked Glorfindel in his man area, Glorfindel gasped as he fell to the ground and he growled. Tilda looked at his lackeys with wide-eyes, they all had on masks that slightly resembled those that Lindir and Feren wore. Tilda was breathing heavily.

"Detain her, you idiots." Glorfindel managed to say inbetween gasps for air, each of his lackeys started towards her but before they could reach her, they were taken out by two men wielding batons. Tilda cringed as they all were knocked unconcious. Tilda looked at the person in front of her, it was an older woman with a soft smile.

"C'mon sweetheart, lets return you to your father." The woman reached her hand out and Tilda hesitantly grabbed it, allowing the woman to lead her outside. Outside there was a vehicle and three armed agents standing with Elrohir.

Tilda sprinted to Elrohir, he wrapped his arms around her and helped her into the car, everyone else got in behind them.

"That was too easy." Elrohir whispered softly, he looked at the woman who frowned.

As the car started driving, Elrohir couldn't shake the feeling that he had, he looked out the back window and he immediately knew something was way off. Before he could react, the driver hit the breaks and Tilda tumbled forward, Elrohir grabbed her arm and held onto her. The driver turned around and Elrohir noticed that he had a gun, he threw himself onto Tilda, the driver started shooting. Elrohir gasped when he felt a bullet hit him in the hip and one in the shoulderblade, he looked around and noticed that everyone else was dead. Elrohir placed two fingers on Tilda's throat, he felt a pulse.

The driver got out of his seat and he came around the back, he opened the door and Elrohir looked at him. The driver growled, he grabbed Elrohir and threw him onto the ground, Elrohir groaned. The driver pulled a dagger out of his boot and drove it into the side of Elrohir's neck, Elrohir was gasping for air as a heavy booted foot came crashing down on his chest. 

As Elrohir started to fade, he could hear Tilda screaming and sobbing as she was dragged back towards what would be the end of her life. Elrohir weakly reached a hand out, as if it to grab her but he closed his eyes and let the darkness consume him.

__________________  
**LAKETOWN FISHERY**

Bard hesitantly entered the yard of the Laketown fishery, he had his hands in his pockets and he let out a deep breath. This was stupid, this was such a stupid idea, he could be killed. Bard looked at the time on his phone, it was two-thirty. Bard sighed and then wrapped his arms around himself.

"I can help you, you know." A voice said, Bard pivoted on his heel and he saw a woman standing behind him, she had long light brown hair, intricate braids were woven throughout. The woman's bright brown eyes resembled Thranduil's, Bard smiled softly before furrowing his brow. "My name is Elanil Greenwood."

"Ah, you're Thran's mother." Elanil smiled and nodded, she took a few steps towards Bard and she handed him a locket, Bard took it. Bard's heart dropped when he saw what it was. "How'd you get this?"

"I knew her, once upon a time." Bard frowned as he gently slid the locket into his pocket, Elanil approached him and she let out a small sigh. "I knew your whole family. Why do you think Oropher rescued you after Laketown burned?"

Bard furrowed his brows and then he immediately thought back to his childhood and the times from before the fire.

_Bard and Oropher's son ran across the lawn playing tag, they were laughing wtih each other. Bard was a few years older than the other boy but that didn't stop him from being his friend, the scrawny blonde pouted as Bard started to climb a tree to get away from him._

 _"Bard! Your dad said you can't do that!"_

 _"He's not here to yell at me, Thran!"_

 _Thran rolled his eyes as Bard stuck his tongue out at him, Bard laughed but then his laughter was cutshort when he heard someone call his name. Bard turned his head slightly to see his father standing next to Thranduil, his arms crossed over his chest and an angry look on his face._

 _"Da! I'm sorry, I'll get down." Bard slid down the tree and his father narrowed his eyes at him, Thranduil was looking sheepish as he made his way back to Oropher, Oropher was sitting with Bard's mother at the long outside table. "Sorry da.."_

 _Bard's father sighed, he rubbed his face and gave Bard a sad smile. "It's okay Bard, just don't ever do that again. Okay?"_

 _Bard nodded and made his way back over to Thranduil, the two boys ran off to do finish the game that they were playing._

"My husband cared a great deal for you, Bard. We always knew it would be a matter of time before you and Thranduil reunited."

"Why am I here?"

"Because, we currently have a unit that's rescuing Tilda. If things went smoothly, they should be back with her by nightfall."

__________________

All Frodo and Sam could do was stare at the small screens in front of them, they had just watched the unit that Oropher and Elrond dispatched be slaughtered right in front of them. Sam closed his eyes and started muttering something under his breath, Frodo watched as his friend took his last breath.

Frodo removed himself from the chair and he took off running towards the meeting hall, Frodo pushed the giant doors open and he knew that he was interrupting a meeting but he didn't care.

"Oropher, Elrond, they were unsuccesful in retrieving Tilda."

"Call them back, then." Elrond said stoically, Frodo frowned.

"I would sir," Frodo closed his eyes and Fili sighed, knowing exactly what was about to come from Frodo's mouth. "There's no one that's able to come back...they're all dead."

Everyone watched Elrond's face drop, Oropher gave his old friend a melancholy look as Elrond stood up and walked out of the room.

Both of his sons were killed in a matter of a month.

They needed to stop Glorfindel and Bolg before the death toll rose any higher.


	16. b-side story: new animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aki convinces tauriel to let him get some new furry friends while cuyler does the same to kili.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this in memory of my guinea pig who passed away last week. it’s been super hard on me, I wasn’t expecting her to pass. Unfortunately her death was out of our hands. I should hopefully be getting a new friend for her cage mate soon. Nothing can replace my girl and she will always be part of my life. 
> 
> Also, I don’t really approve of getting animals from a pet store. I got both of mine from a pet store (I didn’t know any better) but I do know that some pet stores will have local rescues or shelters that showcase animals. That’s what this was, so technically they really didn’t get them from the store. Anyway, I needed to write something cute and sweet to help ease the storm that is coming. This takes place way before the current events.

Tauriel had decided to gather Aki and run to the pet store to get some food for their dog. As they were walking down the aisles, Aki ran off and Tauriel sighed. The redhead eventually found her son in the small section, his face pressed against the glass of the guinea pig enclosures. One small guinea pig was staring at him, her eyes were curious and playful as the little boy smiled widely at her. Aki spun around and faced Tauriel.

“Mom, I want one!” Aki said with a giant smile, Tauriel bit her lip. Tauriel didn’t like the idea of getting an animal from a pet store, but then she saw a familiar logo on the enclosure. Tauriel hummed to herself, Aki looked at her with giant eyes. “I take such good care of Delilah!” 

Aki wasn’t wrong, he let her out, picked up after her, AND fed her. Tauriel sighed and nodded, Aki gasped excitedly and he looked back at the small guinea pig. 

They had walked into the pet store for some dog food and walked out with two guinea pigs and everything else that would be needed for them (Also close to $300 later...). Aki settled himself in the backseat with his new friends, Tauriel pulled out her phone and sent a text to Kili. 

**TAURIEL** somehow aki convinced me to get him a guinea pig, but turns out they’re social animals, so we have two of them. 

**KILI** it’s okay, Cuyler convinced me to let him get a kitten. oh, by the way, we have a kitten now. 

Right, they now have two guinea pigs, a dog, and a cat. This was going to be an adventure. 

Tauriel and Aki made it home in about fifteen minutes, Aki carried the guinea pigs inside and brought them to his room. Tauriel stopped when she saw Delilah curled up with a small brown fluffball. Tauriel smiled as Kili appeared from the kitchen, he had a bottle of beer in one hand and a bowl of chips in the other. 

“Guinea pigs?” 

“A kitten?” 

The couple smiled to each other as they went upstairs to help Aki with his new guinea pigs; the boy called Iona on Tauriel’s phone and his cousin helped him name the new pigs: Dandelion and Bluebell.


	17. the trail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bain comes face to face with bolg, thranduil faces off with glorfindel, a tragic death hits the durin family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally told myself i was going to keep this one character dead but i just couldn't help myself and i promise no one else is coming back.
> 
> this chapter was absolutely devastating for me to write, i didn't want to write it but..yeah. anyway, like how glorfindel just walked free? haha. ;)
> 
> I do want to apologize though for this taking so long. If you read the last b-side story, then you know that I suffered the loss of my pet and it was really REALLY hard on me. I fared a lot worst than I thought I was going to. I also regressed with my mental health just as I was making good progress.

  
** THIS CHAPTER FEATURES THE DEATH OF A CHILD **

Bain had decided to go for a late night walk to clear his mind, he had decided to take a scenic route through the park that had the lake running through it. Bain was pacing himself as he made his way through the park. Bain slowly came to a stop, he felt something was off. The park was eerily quiet for a Saturday afternoon, he started to walk at a slow pace and looked around. The only thing he could hear was his breathing, he continued to walk down the winding path - his hands clenched into fists at his side, he heard footsteps approaching him from behind. Bain turned on his heel but saw no one, when he turned back around, he was hit in the side of the face with a brick. Bain fell to the ground and he groaned, his vision was blurry and he could warm liquid seeping down the side of his face. Bain fell back onto the ground and he stared at the sky, a blurry figure leaned over him - he could just barely make out the words they were saying.

" _You were supposed to knock him out, not give him fucking brain damage!_ "

As the other voice responded, Bain closed his eyes and let the darkness consume him. 

When Bain awoke, he was no longer in the park but in a rundown room, Bolg was sitting across from him, Dis and Tilda were both present in the room. Dis looked better than Tilda, Tilda had bruises and cuts all over her. Dis had a horrified expression on her face, Tilda was looking at Bain with tears in her eyes. Glorfindel entered the room, he looked at Tilda with daggers, he took his place behind Bolg.

"Hello Bain," Bolg said with a cocky grin, Bain sighed and lowered his gaze to the ground. "It's been a while, huh? Want to know why you're here?"

"You bastard, what have you done to Tilda?" Bain growled, Bolg looked over his shoulder at Tilda who was shaking, Bolg turned back so he was looking at Bain.

"Oh that? That's what happens when you don't listen to us. Now, what do you know of the wraiths that are ruining everything for me?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't know anything about the wraiths." Bain said through clenched teeth, Bolg sighed and he put his hand out, Bain knew what was coming and he accepted what was about to happen. An armed lackey of his appeared, a baton in his hand, he hit Bain in the stomach. Bain looked at Bolg, Bolg narrowed his eyes. "I would rather die than tell you anything."

"Such brave words Bain, such brave words." Bolg waved and some other men grabbed Tilda, they dragged her out while she was kicking and screaming. Bain felt a warm tear fall down his face, Bolg laughed. "Ah so Tilda is your weakness."

Bain just realized that he had screwed up, they were going to use Tilda against him, Bain looked up at Bolg who was now eye level with him. "Tell me what you do know about Fili still being alive."

Bain ignored him, he turned his head so he wasn't looking into Bolg's eyes, Bolg chuckled and stood up. The door opened again and heavy footsteps were heading approaching Bolg, a familiar voice rang through Bain's ears. Bain slowly looked up and he felt fear wash over him.

"I heard you have information about some old friends of mine. The wraiths, I knew of them, a long time ago. They're making it very hard for Bolg to finish his job."

"That's a good thing."

_Smack_. Bain hissed as as he was backhanded, he looked the person dead in the eyes. "I won't be nice like Bolg has been. Oh no, I'll make sure you're returned to your father in a million pieces. Where...are...the...wraiths?"

Bain looked over and saw that Dis was still present, she was shaking her head and Bain sighed. "I don't know, I don't know anything about them!"

"Yes you do! Stop fucking lying to me!" The man went to smack him again but Bolg grabbed his wrist, the other man growled. "What the hell?"

"Easy Lurtz, I'll go get Tilda. If Tilda is in here, he'll talk."

"Wait. No, please. They, they're outside of Gondor. The building it's large, you can't miss it."

Lurtz and Bolg looked at each other, they nodded - someone came in and let Bolg know that Glorfindel had left to go take care of Thranduil. Dis and Bain both shared a solemn look before they both were dragged out of the room. Bain didn't struggle, he knew struggling would only make things worse for him. As they went into the hallway, Bain saw a dark haired man watching him, his eyes full of remorse. The man turned away and disappeared before Bain could do anything.

***

The man had successfully infiltrated the building, he slipped away and fled as fast as he could, once he knew he was clear, he made contact back to Oropher and Elrond.

"Outside of Gondor, we have a chance to eliminate Bolg. Just one problem though, the other one is still alive. Lurtz, yes. Thranduil is also in danger, Glorfindel is headed towards him. Send the queen, Oropher has her assigned to him."

***

Thranduil was flipping through an old journal, he was trying to find something that they could use. The blonde had his hair in a bun on the back of his head, a pen cap was between his lips. His blue eyes darted between pages as he sighed to himself. 

“Fucking hell, this is absolutely useless.” Thranduil muttered to himself as he closed it and dropped the pen cap from his mouth. Thranduil rubbed his face and looked out the window in the study. 

Thranduil sighed and stood up but as the tall man stood up, he felt something was off. Thranduil furrowed his brows and then he felt cold steel against his throat, Thranduil saw Glorfindel behind him in the reflection in the window. Thranduil stayed calm. 

“Do you remember that beach we went to so many years ago? The one with the sparkling water and white sand? The one near Lothlorien? Let’s take a trip down memory lane and go there.” Glorfindel whispered harshly, he tried to pull Thranduil but Thranduil stood his ground. Glorfindel growled, he dug the knife into his throat with enough pressure to knick his skin and cause some blood to come from the wound. 

“What are you doing here, Glorfindel?” Thranduil sighed, he closed his eyes and Glorfindel chuckled and leaned closer to his ear. “What have you done with Tilda and Dis?” 

“Oh, Dis? Bolg is playing with his prey first then she’ll probably have her pretty little throat slit and Tilda? Not sure about her, she might be spared. We just got her because we knew she was close to Dis. The longer we keep Dis, the more we’ll be likely to draw out Fili and Thorin.” 

“And Kili?” 

“Someone is paying him and his beautiful little family a visit right now.” 

Thranduil didn't have a chance to respond as Glorfindel dug the knife his throat, Thranduil grasped and he clawed at the wound. He dropped the floor, his vision was turning red and becoming blurry. Glorfindel watched him as he bled out, the other blonde man just stared as Thranduil was struggling.

"Goodnight Thranduil, thank you for helping me realize what I really am."

Thranduil weakly looked at Glorfindel as the other man walked away, Thranduil barely heard glass shattering and heavy footsteps approach him. He felt gentle hands and he heard a sweet voice.

"Thran, I need you stay with me, okay? You're not going to die, I promise." Thranduil saw the outline of a woman, she had long dark hair, her bright green eyes were twinkling. "He's lost a bit of blood so far, but he should be okay."

***

Kili was coming home from work, he pulled in the driveway and he got out of his car when he saw the front door of his home was broken, he dropped his bags and ran into the house. Fear and desperation began to run through him.

"Tauriel!" "Kili!? In the office!"

Kili ran to the office, he came to a skidding halt in front of the door, he saw Dwalin kneeling next to their daughter, Cuyler was in his lap. Cuyler had a tear soaked face, Tauriel appeared from behind the desk, she had blood covering her shirt. Tears were falling down her face.

"Kili..."

"Tauriel, talk to me. What happened?"

"They killed him."

Kili was fighting back tears, he was shaking his head. "Who? Who did they kill?"

Tauriel couldn't even respond to him, she started sobbing again and Cuyler made a small sound as Kili walked around to the other side of the desk, he stopped and he felt his heart drop. It was Aki, his little body lifeless and he was laying in a pool of blood. Kili rubbed his face as tears rapidly fell down his face. Kili slowly dropped to his knees and he put a hand on his body, Kili shook his head.

"Why would they kill a child?"

"He was trying to be a hero..." Tauriel whispered, Kili looked at his wife before turning back to where Aki lay.

"Dwalin, I want to make them pay for what they did."

"I'm with you, but let's not...we shouldn't do this. Let the police handle this." Dwalin said as he stood up, he was still holding Cuyler. "I say let the police handle this because who we're dealing with is not someone you want to be involved with, lad. This is no longer just Bolg and Glorfindel. The elves have come back and so have others."

"When did this happen?" Kili asked through clenched teeth, Tauriel wiped the tears away.

"About half an hour ago."

Kili sighed and rubbed his face, he pulled out his phone and dialed a number. The person on the other line answered. "They killed Aki."


	18. hush child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tilda & dis have been rescued by two unsuspecting people, tauriel is unhappy when she learns part of the reason why aki was killed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know in Twinbrook Chronicles, Haldir was the dog but I can't remember if I've included him as an actual character in this yet, in the original version of this story, he was Thranduil's bestfriend but I don't think I have. So we get an introduction to him!
> 
>  
> 
> I didn’t really like this but we needed something a little happier

Tauriel had nothing to say as she stared at Kili, a solemn expression was on his face, Tauriel’s arms were crossed over her chest - what she was feeling was a mix of sheer anger and heartbreak; Kili had tried to work out a deal with Glorfindel and Bolg, but the whole thing blew up in his face and got their son killed. Dwalin sat next to Kili, he sighed and rubbed his face. Kili looked as if he wanted to say something but he stopped when he saw the sneer on Tauriel’s face, he sighed and slunk down in his seat. Fili entered the room, an annoyed expression on his face, Thorin wasn’t far behind him.

“I’m sorry,” Kili muttered sadly, he looked up into his wife’s green eyes, Tauriel shook her head angrily, she snarled at him. “Let me explain, please.”

“You don’t get to be sorry, Kili, and I don’t even want to hear anything that you have to say, you asshole.” Tauriel said in a huff, she turned around and marched right out of the room.

Kili threw his head back and he felt three pairs of eyes on him, he leaned forward and saw Thorin was glancing at him, Fili’s expression had to changed to one that Kili couldn’t quite read. Dwalin turned his attention away from the youngest Durin boy.

“What in the hell were you thinking, Kili? Why did you think that trying to strike a bargain with them would be a good idea?” Thorin asked, his voice breaking a bit.

“I don’t know, Thorin! I was just hoping that maybe the children would be spared if I did, and Tauriel. They could do anything that they wanted to me but I wanted to make sure that they would be safe!” Kili said, tears began to fall down his face.

“What did you promise them, Kili?” Thorin asked, his voice bold and his eyes partially narrowed.

“That they could have half of Dale once it was rebuilt,” Kili mumbled, not looking Thorin in the eye. Dwalin closed his eyes and sighed deeply, no one was expecting it but Fili punched his brother square in the jaw. Thorin looked at Fili with a shocked expression, even Kili seemed surprised by his brother’s outburst.

“Oh lad, what have you done?” Dwalin sighed as he rubbed his face again, Thorin shook his head and scoffed, he crossed his arms over his chest and glanced at Kili. “You really thought that they would spare your family if you promised them that!?”

Kili gave everyone a sheepish look, he went to say something but the door opened and everyone turned around to see Oropher standing in the doorway. “Tilda and Dis have been rescued, they’re in the conference room.”

Everyone got up and ran to the conference room where Tauriel had Tilda in a tight embrace, Kili had slowly made his way into the room behind everyone. Kili stood off to the side, Fili picked up Tilda and spun her around, he placed her back on the ground and gave her a kiss on her temple. Dis entered the room, she walked right past Kili; she stopped and turned to face her youngest son, she gave him a disappointed look.

“I assume you know what happened to Aki?”

“I know you are partially to blame for his death, what you tried to prevent was something that couldn’t have been prevented.” Dis sighed “It was foolish, Kili.” Dis didn’t say anything more, she walked over to where Tilda was currently being coddled by the rest of her family.

“Dis!” Thorin exclaimed as he nearly knocked over his sister, holding her tightly. The two siblings held onto each other, tears spilling all over each others shirts. ”How, how did you get out?”

“You can thank me and my partner, Mr. Durin.” Thorin turned his head to see a tall blonde man standing in the middle of the room, he was wearing a tactical vest with a thick long sleeved shirt, heavy pants with boots that stopped just above his knee; he had two daggers on either side of legs, his hair was in a loose bun on the top of his head. “My name is Haldir, I was assigned to retrieve Dis and Tilda.”

“Thank you, thank you so much.” Thorin whispered, Haldir gave him a smile before turning around and allowing his partner to enter the room. It was a woman who was a little shorter than him but still intimidating on her own, she had red hair that was starting to get lighter.

The woman had gentle green eyes and she immediately looked at Tauriel who looked as if she saw a ghost, the woman cleared her throat and smiled at Dis. “My name is Iesdis,”

“Thank you Haldir, thank you Iesdis.” Fili said with a giant smile, Dis held onto her son and was happy crying, Tilda looked at Tauriel out of the corner of her eye and she raised an eyebrow.

“You were alive this whole time?” Tauriel’s question made the whole room go silent, Tauriel frowned. “Ada drove himself ragged after you _died_ , for a while I thought we were going to lose him as well.”

“Tauriel, there are things that you don’t understand.”

“You’re right mother, there are things that I don’t understand. I still don’t understand why my son is dead, how everyone here that was supposedly dead is still alive, and why the hell everyone’s life is one giant cycle of never ending pain. I also don’t understand why the fuck Bolg would think it would be okay to do something like this, why now?” Tauriel’s eyes were filled with tears, she laughed sadly before looking down at the ground.

“I’m sorry, love. If only you knew how much I wanted to come home to you three,” Tauriel looked into her mother’s eyes, it was like looking in a mirror at an older version of herself. Tauriel scoffed and shook her head, the door to the room opened yet again and Tilda let out a cry. 

“Da!!” Tilda went running and quickly embraced her father, Bard was nearly knocked to the ground as he held onto his daughter. His tears were soaking Tilda’s shirt, Tilda’s own soaking Bard’s. “I missed you so much,”

“I missed you too, sweetheart. I’m so sorry this happened, I’m so sorry.” Bard murmured as he pulled away and placed a kiss on her temple. “I will never let you out of my sight again. I promise.” 

Haldir cleared his throat, Bard turned around and looked at Haldir and Iesdis. 

“Da, this is Haldir and Iesdis, they saved Dis and I!” 

Bard stood up and quickly wrapped his arms around Haldir, Haldir let out an awkward chuckle as he patted Bard’s back. 

“I’m sorry about that, I’ve been worried sick about her and Dis. I can never repay you both for saving them, but if there is anything I can ever do, just let me know.” 

“Just take care of Thranduil for me, and that’s how you can repay me.” 

Bard furrowed his brows and looked over his shoulder, Tauriel had her arms wrapped around herself and she was looking at the floor. 

When Bard turned back around Iesdis and Haldir were gone, he chuckled quietly before looking at Tilda and pulling her in for another hug.


	19. preview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a preview of what's to come in the next two chapters :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next couple of chapters are going to be extraordinarily long and I've been planning everything out. 
> 
> This isn't everything that's going to be in the two chapters but I didn't want to give away too much.

Haldir sat at his desk, the bottom of a pen was pushed up against his lips as he stared down at a report; something wasn’t sitting right with him about the whole Glorfindel situation. Haldir had been reassigned quite quickly, he rubbed his eyes and let out a large yawn as he continued to read the report. There was a quiet knock on his office door, he looked up and saw Iesdis holding two cups of coffee, he smiled at her. Iesdis entered and she handed him one of the cups before taking a seat in front of his desk and looking around his office, Haldir thanked her before taking a sip of his drink.

“Interesting read?” Iesdis asked as she leaned back in the seat, her eyes fixated on Haldir, Haldir sighed and shook his head. The blonde looked up from the report and sighed again. “Guess not,”

“There’s something off about this Glorfindel thing, like...it’s, I don’t know. I knew Glorfindel before all of this and this is not something he would do, ever. If he wanted revenge, the worst thing he would do was post a poorly photoshopped image of you on Twitter. This is so unlike him, it’s like it’s not him.” Haldir muttered as he took a long sip of his coffee, Iesdis furrowed her brows.

“If that’s not the real Glorfindel then where is the real one?” Iesdis inquired as she watched Haldir slide the report towards her, Haldir stood up so he could stretch his legs. The two friends let silence surround them as Iesdis read through the reports, “You’re right, something is wrong about this. I’m going to ask Thranduil about something once he’s recovered,”

“You think that’s a good idea?” Haldir asked with a snort as he picked up a hacky sack and started tossing it in the air and catching it, he glanced in Iesdis’ direction. “Thran doesn’t know you’re alive and you can’t exactly just show up and not expect the guy to have a heart attack, Ies.”

Iesdis frowned, Haldir was right about that, the woman went back to reading the reports, Haldir sat back down at his desk and continued to finish his work. Haldir glanced at the woman from the corner of his eye, Iesdis was staring at the report with a blank stare.

“This is no longer about ending the Durin line.” Iesdis whispered, she looked at Haldir. “Hal, this is much bigger than we thought. Everyone is in trouble, he’s just starting with the Durin line because that was Azog’s main objective in the beginning, to get rid of them.”

* * *

Bard sat beside Thranduil’s bed, his hands resting under his chin. Bard could hear Tilda’s soft snoring coming from beside him, he smiled softly at the sound. Bard rubbed his face and looked at the man he loved, the roles were reversed this time. 

Bard heard Tilda thrashing around and he put a stern hand on her shoulder, the teenager woke up with a startled grunt. 

“Da?”

“Yes?”

“This is going to get worse before it gets better,”

“What do you mean, Til?”

“Lurtz, he’s helping Bolg.”

Bard paled and looked away from his daughter, he slumped down in his own seat and shook his head.

* * *

Faramir tapped his fingers against the data log as he stared idly at the wall, he was at the stables with Eowyn today helping her get the last of the horses that are to be sold all sorted out. The man rubbed his face and sighed, he stood up and rubbed the back of his neck. Faramir let out a loud yawn before rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands, he left the office to find Elboron and Eowyn petting one of the ponies that Eomer and his wife bought for the children, Elboron squealed as the pony nudged him with his nose. Eowyn threw her head back and laughed, Elboron wrapped his arms the best he could around the animal’s wide body.

“Papa! Look, Cinder likes me!”

Cinder snorted and nudged the boy lovingly again, Eowyn smiled and turned to look at Faramir, the couple both looked at their son with a loving gaze. Elboron looked at his mother with a twinkle in his eye.

“Mama, can I ride him?”

“I don’t see why you couldn’t…” Eowyn said with a smile, Elboron lit up and Faramir chuckled as his son scurried off to the tack room. “Wait, El, let me help you!”

Eowyn followed her son into the tack room and the two disappeared, Faramir turned around and saw Eomer standing in the doorway, he was stroking one of the Warmbloods that had been imported from Rivendell. The large bay gelding shook his head and turned his attention to the hay, Eomer started walking towards Faramir.

“Have your heard from your brother recently?”

“A little bit, he told me that Kili’s oldest son was killed,” Faramir whispered, Elboron and Eowyn came out of the tack room, the little boy was dragging the pony’s bridle. “Here, let us talk in the office,”

They went into the office that was once Theoden’s, Eomer walked around and ran his hand across a filing cabinet that had all the vet information.

“Have you talked to Boromir recently?”

“No, I was just wondering if you had. I’m concerned, though. I know that we really didn’t play a part in whatever happened nearly a decade ago but I can’t shake this feeling. I just don’t want my family to be a target, nor yours. We now know that the children are apart of this fucked up situation.” Eomer mumbled as he sat across from Faramir at the oak table, Faramir chewed on his bottom lip. “Want to go for a ride with me? There’s a hidden trail that leads to a place that I want to show you.”

Faramir nodded and stood up, they walked into the tack room and grabbed tack for two of the laziest horses.

* * *

There was too much death, too much pain, too many emotions. There was so much happening in a short amount of time, and the only good thing to happen was Tilda and Dis being rescued and brought home. The extraction seemed too easy, way too easy.

Oropher sat at his desk and he read over the mission debrief that Haldir gave him, he furrowed his brows and nearly jumped when there was a knock on the door. It was Legolas and Tauriel, the duo both took a seat across from their grandfather.

“What can I do for you two?”

“How do we stop this?”

Oropher sighed and rubbed his face, he shook his head and he frowned at his grandchildren. “There’s no true way to stop this, this is like the shadow wars all over again. Except this time, the threat is Bolg and Lurtz.”

“Lurtz?” Legolas questioned, his already pale skin grew even paler, Tauriel frowned deeply and placed a hand on her brother’s shoulder. “What do you mean Lurtz!?”

“Lurtz is back, how? Not entirely sure. I have someone watching his every move so he stays away from you.”

“Fucking bastard.” Legolas growled, he looked at Tauriel who gave Oropher a concerned look. “I want to be the one to take him down, tell me I can.”

“No, Legolas, it’s too risky. We have special agents for that,”

“I won’t take no for an answer, that bastard is back.”

“Lego-”

“I’m taking him out, tell me what I need to do. I will do it.”

Oropher just stared at his grandson and gave him a nod, Tauriel made a sound as Legolas stood up, his face held an angry expression. The blonde man started to walk out the door when Oropher called his name.

“Think of Mikael and Gimli, please.”

“I’m doing this for them.”


	21. update

Hi, I’m still around and haven’t forgotten about this; I promise. I’ve been dealing with some things but by sometime next week I should have a new chapter released. The chapters aren’t going to be what I had originally planned but that’s okay. Anyway, thanks for being patient? Haha. 


End file.
